Rossz varázs
by Kriszta
Summary: Harry végre legyőzi Voldemortot, de nagy árat fizet érte: a varázserejét. HarryGinny, RonHermione, LupinTonks
1. Győzelem és veszteség

_Bénára mint a megfagyott tag__  
__s keményre verte zuzmarás__  
__gőg a szivünket, rossz varázs._

_De hitetlen daloltunk!__  
__Daloltuk a rossz éneket,__  
__ideje most már mást dalolnunk!_

_Halljátok énekét a hitnek,__  
__halljátok a jó éneket:__  
__többet nem-hinni nem lehet!_

_Szemeink is örökre hisznek,__  
__mert láttuk az Ember Fiát__  
__kereszten és a glóriát__  
__kelni nyomában a tövisnek.__  
__Szemeink is örökre hisznek._

_(Babits Mihály: Bénára, mint a megfagyott tag – 1917)_

_**

* * *

**_

**  
1. fejezet: Győzelem és veszteség**

Szemtől szemben álltak, Harry és Voldemort. Este volt már, a távolban látni lehetett a Roxfort fényeit és a kastély fölé fellőtt Sötét Jegyet. A két varázslót kettős sorban fehér maszkos halálfalók vették körül, készen arra, hogy ha Harry Potter menekülni próbálna, azonnal megállíthassák. De Harry nem próbált menekülni.

Voldemort diadalmasan meredt az előtte álló fiúra. - Végre eljött a perc – mondta gúnyosan -, amikor a nagy Harry Pottert eléri méltó sorsa, és követi sárvérű anyját. Félsz, Harry? Lássuk, vajon arra gondolsz-e, hogy milyen lesz a vég: gyors, mint Dumbledore-é, vagy lassú, mint az áruló Pitoné? Legillimens!

Harry érezte, amint ez az idegen tudat az övébe hatol, de felkészült rá, és tudta, mit kell tennie. Ellenállt, de nem erőszakkal. Már tudta, mit jelent a prófécia azon része: _olyan erő lakik benne, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer. _Tudta, hogy a szeretet ez az erő, amiből benne rengeteg van, Voldemortban meg semmi, és Sirius halála óta azt is sejtette, hogyan használhatja fegyverként a gonoszság ellen.

A szüleire gondolt, arra, ahogyan Edevis tükrében látta őket, szeretettel és büszkén. Siriusra gondolt, amikor abban reménykedett, hogy az igaztalanul bebörtönzött varázsló talán magához veheti, és nála saját otthonra talál. Ronra és Hermionéra gondolt, akik elsőéves kora óta mindenben mellette álltak, és soha nem hagyták cserben.

Aztán eszébe jutott Ginny, a lány, aki elrabolta a szívét. Felidézte azt az édes virágillatot, ami betöltötte az Odút, a lány kacagását a tóparton, és elöntötte a vágy, hogy ismét együtt lehessenek. Egy teljes éve, Bill esküvője óta nem látta; de megígérte neki, hogy visszajön, és akkor nem kell többé elválniuk. Egy pillanatra teljesen megfeledkezett Voldemortról, annyira elborította a lány iránt érzett szerelem.

Ebben a pillanatban Voldemort fájdalmasan, velőtrázóan felüvöltött.

Harry lehunyta a szemét, és megindult előre. Most már tudta, hogy jó úton jár és sikerült behatolnia Voldemort elméjébe. A szeretet, amit érzett, égő fizikai fájdalomként hatott Voldemortra, százszor erősebben, mint a végtelenített Cruciatus az imént Pitonra. A sötét varázsló a földre zuhant és fetrengett fájdalmában, miközben minden tagja úgy parázslott, mintha tűzben égett volna. Harry mindezt nem látta, csak azt, hogy amint egyre előrébb halad, egyre kevesebb előtte a sötétség, és egyre kevésbé érzékeli Voldemort jelenlétét.

Aztán hirtelen mindennek vége lett.

Harry kinyitotta a szemét. Voldemort többé már nem magasodott fölébe fenyegetően. A sötét varázslóból egy sötét, összeégett roncs maradt, ami halványan emberi formára emlékeztetett, és émelyítő, égett hússzagot árasztott. Nem messze tőle egy másik emberi alak hevert: Piton, az áruló – aki elárulta Voldemortot, hogy megmentse a Roxfortot, és megnyújtsa pár perccel Harry Potter életét.

Harry mintha lassított filmen látta volna, mi történik körülötte. A halálfalók egy emberként támadtak rá, ám mielőtt bármelyikük is a közelébe ért volna vagy kimondott volna egy átkot, aurorok tűntek fel a semmiből. Heves csata kezdődött, de pár percen belül véget is ért. Vezérük nélkül a halálfalók pánikba estek és könnyű volt szétszórni őket; az aurorok számos tagjukkal végeztek, a többit pedig ártalmatlanná tették.

Harry csak ekkor eszmélt rá, hogy túlélte. Nem számított rá. Amióta csak megtudta, miről szól a prófécia, kardként lebegett a feje fölött az ismeretlen jövő, amely csak addig terjedt, amíg el nem jön a végső összecsapás Voldemorttal. Minden gondolata csak ekörül forgott, és tudta, nagy az esélye, hogy belehal, akár sikerül legyőznie Voldemortot, akár nem. Most pedig itt állt, az ellensége a lábainál hevert, és Harryé volt a jövő minden lehetősége.

Hirtelen nem tudta, mihez kezdjen vele. Az életének mindeddig az volt a célja, hogy végezzen Voldemorttal, akár az élete árán is. Mintha hirtelen célját vesztette volna az élete. Nincs többé harc, kutatás, életveszély, küldetés. Furcsa, ismeretlen érzés volt, mely ürességgel, fásultsággal töltötte be.

Csupán ekkor tűnt fel neki, hogy a két, földön heverő alak közül csak az egyik halott. A másik halkan nyöszörgött és vonaglott; Piton tehát nem halt bele a főbenjáró átokba. De vajon ő is úgy végezte, mint Neville szülei? Közelebb akart lépni hozzá, de egy kéz a vállán megállította.

- Harry. – Lupin volt az. – Ne menj oda. Nem érdemli meg.

- De hát megpróbálta megmenteni az életem! – ellenkezett Harry. – És lehet, hogy végig ő volt, akitől a titkos információk származtak, lehet, hogy Dumbledore halála után is megpróbált a Rendnek kémkedni! – Mivel Lupin nem engedte el, Harry tovább érvelt. – Nem lehetünk kegyetlenebbek, mint Voldemort. Nem dönthetjük el, hogy ki éljen és ki haljon meg, és ha Piton nem kap gyors segítséget, biztos, hogy meghal.

Lupin kételkedve ingatta a fejét, de Harry könyörgő arckifejezésére beadta a derekát. – Rendben – mondta sötéten. – Remélem, nem fogom megbánni. – Intett az auroroknak, akik épp a saját veszteségeiket számolták össze. Két halott és öt súlyos sebesült, akik közül az egyiknek csuklóból hiányzott a bal keze.

– Van itt még valaki, akit a Szent Mungóba kellene szállítani – szólt oda nekik Lupin. – Harry ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy megtegyék érte, amit lehet. Te pedig – fordult Harryhez –, most jobb, ha velem jössz. Sokan aggódnak miattad, köztük egy vörös hajú lány is, aki a lelkemre kötötte, hogy nélküled vissza ne merjek menni az Odúba.

Harry abban a szempillantásban teljesen elfeledkezett Pitonról. Ha lehetett volna hoppanálni az iskola területén, egy pillanatot sem késlekedett volna, de Hermione elégszer a fejükbe verte már, hogy egy életre ne feledje el. Így maradt a gyaloglás. A leggyorsabb út az Odúba az iskola hopp-hálózatán keresztül vezetett.

És az Odúban volt Ginny!

Harry ősz óta nem látta. Szeptember óta élt bujkálva és folytonos vándorlásban, rendszerint keveset varázsolt, hogy ne akadjanak a nyomára, gyakorta valami olcsó mugli szálláshelyen vagy a szabadban hajtotta álomra a fejét. Bár Ron és Hermione ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy elkísérjék, Harry úgy döntött, hogy ezt a kockázatot nem vállalhatja fel. Meg volt róla győződve, hogy a legfontosabb információkat, hogy Voldemort miből készített horcruxokat, hol rejtette el őket, és hogyan lehet azokat elpusztítani, sokkal könnyebb fellelni a Roxfort könyvtárában kutatva, mint bujkálás és menekülés közben.

Harry a tanév kezdetén rábeszélte McGalagony professzort, hogy valahányszor szükséges, engedje el két legjobb barátját az iskolából. A Roxfort új igazgatónője kelletlenül bár, de engedett, Harry pedig elindult vándorútjára - egyedül. Mindenkit felkutatott, akinek valaha bármi köze is lehetett Voldemorthoz, csakúgy, mint egy évvel azelőtt Dumbledore.

Lassan, morzsánként sikerült összeszednie az emlékeket és információkat, majd a barátai segítségével egyenként a horcruxokat is. Ron és Hermione csak ezekben a kritikus pillanatokban csatlakozott hozzá, egyébként iskolába jártak, és a tanév végén letették RAVASZ-szintű vizsgáikat.

Ám minden keresés és kutatás ellenére sem sikerült felfedezniük azt a varázsigét, amivel Dumbledore annak idején hatástalanította a horcruxot, Mardekár Malazár gyűrűje mégis használható gyűrű maradt. Ők kénytelenek voltak varázsige nélkül elbánni a Voldemort lélekdarabkáit hordozó tárgyakkal, és Tom Denem naplójának mintájára, amit egy baziliszkusz fogával szúrtak át, egész egyszerűen elpusztítani az ördögi találmányokat: Naginit megölték, a többit pedig felégették, beolvasztották vagy porrá zúzták.

Voldemort minderről nem tudott; nem vette észre, hogy lélekdarabjai száma erősen megcsappant. De okult az előző év végéből, és nem merte ismét tanév közben megtámadni az iskolát, hanem megvárta, amíg a tanárok többsége és a diákok elhagyták azt. Ekkor állította meg Harry.

Most pedig Voldemortnak is vége! Harryt kimondhatatlan megkönnyebbülés öntötte el. Végre a saját életét élheti, nem azt, amit a prófécia megszabott neki. Végre nem ő _Az-Akinek-Meg-Kell-Ölnie-Tudjukkit_, hanem csak egy fiú, aki előtt ott áll az iskola utolsó éve és a pályaválasztás. Talán nem is aurornak megy, elege lett már a harcból és abból, hogy folyton résen legyen. Majd megbeszéli Lupinnal és Mrs. Weasleyvel…

Mielőtt észbe kapott volna, már ki is botladoztak az Odú nappalijának kandallójából, és Harry azonnal ölelő karok fogságában találta magát.

- Hogy gondolod, hogy semmi hírt nem adsz magadról ennyi időn keresztül… meg is halhattál volna… Harry, öregem, hát mégis megcsináltad! Fogadtunk ám rád, haver, remélem, bejön az üzlet… Amikor üzentél, azonnal a keresésedre küldtük az aurorokat… Istenem, Harry!

Ez utóbbi Ginny Weasley volt, aki egy expresszvonat sebességével robogott le a rozoga lépcsőn, és Harry karjaiba vetette magát. Harry hosszú percekig se nem látott, se nem hallott, csak levegőt venni bukkant néha fel a vörös hajzuhatag alól. Amikor végül szétváltak, első pillantása Mrs. Weasley mosolygó arcára esett.

- Ugye, éhes vagy, drágám? Van egy kis gombaleves meg sült szalonna, Ginny készítette. Biztosan elfáradtál. Nemsokára talán Arthur is hazajön, de tudod, mostanában sokat túlórázik a Minisztériumban. Gyertek, gyerekek, vacsora! Ginny, teríthetsz.

A vacsora a régi, kellemes hangulatban telt. Az ikrek folyamatosan viccelődtek, rendszerint Ron rovására, aki feltűnően közel ült Hermionéhoz és csak ritkán engedte el a lány kezét, még ha ez azzal járt is együtt, hogy bal kézzel kellett ennie. Harry fülig érő vigyorral vette tudomásul a jelenséget, miközben a ropogós zsemlét a gombaleves és a sült szalonna után küldte.

Tényleg fáradt volt, és bármilyen kellemes is volt a meleg kandalló mellett, a barátai körében, Ginnyvel az ölében üldögélni és nevetgélni, nem tiltakozott vehemensen, amikor Mrs. Weasley elküldte őket Ronnal lefeküdni.

Aznap éjjel furcsát álmodott. Egy sötét és meleg helyen volt, de nem tudta, hogy hol. Tompa, fojtott kacagást hallott, ám hiába forgatta a fejét, a sötétségen egyetlen árva fénysugár sem szűrődött át. Megpróbálta a kezével kitapogatni, hogy hol lehet, de furcsa mód sem a kezét, sem a lábát nem tudta mozgatni, sőt, hang sem jött ki a száján. Nem volt igazán kényelmetlen vagy kellemetlen, de olyan volt, mintha bezárták volna egy ember alakú koporsóba.

o-o-o-o-o

Másnap a Reggeli Próféta, a Hírverő és a varázsvilág összes újságja és hírlapja Tudjukki bukásával volt tele: erről szólt a címlapsztori, a belső oldalakon exkluzív interjúk voltak a jelenlévő aurorokkal és egyéb minisztériumi hivatalnokokkal, akik megerősítették, hogy Voldemort tetemét megtalálták, a sötét varázsló tényleg halott, és valamennyi csatlósát elfogták vagy a helyszínen ártalmatlanná tették.

Maga Harry csak a Hírverőnek adott interjút; a negyedikben és ötödikben történtek után úgy érezte, hogy ha soha többé nem látja Rita Vitrolt, még az is túl hamar lesz. Egyébként is elege volt már abból, hogy akármit csinál, abból médiaesemény lesz; szerette volna, ha ő is olyan mindennapi fickó lehetne, mint Dean, Neville, vagy akár Dudley… nem, annyira talán mégsem.

Az újságírók természetesen megrohamozták az Odút, a Minisztériumnak külön aurorokat kellett kirendelni, hogy távol tartsák a kíváncsiskodókat és a rajongókat. A baglyokat azonban nem lehetett megfékezni, és özönlöttek a hálától túlcsorduló köszönőlevelek az ország minden tájáról, még külföldről is.

Nem csak köszönőlevelek érkeztek, hanem ajándékok, sőt üzleti ajánlatok is. Például a Gondolat cég Harry Pottert kérte fel reklámarcnak legújabb versenyseprűjűk, a Nimbus 2002 bevezető reklámkampányához. Harry, amikor megkapta, nevetve mutatta meg Ronnak.

- Én még mindig jobban bízom az én régi Tűzvillámomban. Sose cserélném le egy Nimbus 2002-re. – Nem tette hozzá, hogy azért nem, mert Siriustól kapta ajándékba.

– Gondolkoztam, Ron, és már nem vagyok olyan biztos benne, hogy auror akarok lenni. Elegem volt a harcból. Tudod, kaptam egy másik ajánlatot is: a Porpici SC meghívott, hogy legyek a fogójuk. Eddig sose gondoltam rá, de nem is lenne olyan rossz kviddicsezésből megélni. Mit gondolsz?

Ron komoly képpel elgondolkodott. – Én a te helyedben nem fogadnám el – válaszolta komoran. – Hanem megvárnám, amíg a Chudley Csúzlik érdeklődnek! – És hangosan elnevette magát. - Repüljünk egyet! Talán megnézhetnénk, hogy melyik a gyorsabb: a te régi Tűzvillámod, vagy az én új Jólsep-R 13-asom!

Ron vezetésével előszedték seprűiket a kert végén álló seprűtárolóból. - Fel! – parancsolta a Harry a Tűzvillámának. De a seprű meg se moccant.

- Ezt nem értem, nekem még működött – morogta Ron. – Egyszer-kétszer kölcsönvettem – tette hozzá bűntudatos képpel. – Talán próbáld meg a Ginnyét.

De Harrynek nem működött Ginny Kométája sem, mint ahogy sikertelenül próbálta végig a család összes használható és használaton kívüli seprűjét, beleértve Ron új Jólsep-R-jét is. Ekkorra már mindketten érezték, hogy baj van.

Harry nyugtalanul próbálta végiggondolni, hogy mi történhetett. Voldemort halála óta egyáltalán nem varázsolt, meg se próbálta. Nem is volt rá szükség: Mrs. Weasley tejben-vajban fürösztötte, a legegyszerűbb háztartási bűbájt sem engedte elvégezni neki, egyébként is lefoglalta őket, hogy a mindenünnen özönlő posta- és teherbaglyokat megszabadítsák terhüktől, és elolvassák a köszönőleveleket.

Most azonban nem működött nála egyik varázstárgy sem, amit az elmúlt félórában a kezébe vett. Idáig halogatta a pillanatot, hátha mégsem kell elővennie a pálcáját, és úgy meggyőződnie a szörnyű valóságról, amit a lelke mélyén már sejtett.

Harry felemelte a pálcáját. - Lumos! – mondta reszkető hangon.

Nem történt semmi. A pálca mozdulatlan maradt, egyetlen árva szikra sem tört elő belőle.

- Mi az, fiúk? – csendült fel mellettük Ginny vidám hangja. – Azt hittem, repülni szeretnétek néhány kört, nem pedig a seprűtárolót takarítani. Arra különben is van egy remek háztartási bűbájom.

Ron el akarta magyarázni Ginnynek, hogy mi történt, de amikor hozzáfogott, csak tátogni tudott, nem jutott eszébe értelmes gondolat. Mert hogy is lehetne megérteni, pláne elmondani, hogy Harry Potter, a világ élő leghatalmasabb varázslója, aki legyőzte Tudjukkit, nem tud varázsolni?

- Beszélnem kell Hermionéval – mondta esetlenül Harry, aztán menekülőre fogta a dolgot, és futásnak eredt a ház felé. Mi történhetett vele? Miért nem működnek a kezében a varázstárgyak? Választ kell kapnia, de azonnal. Biztosan valami fertőzés, talán elkapta az influenzát, vagy mi, azért nem tud pillanatnyilag varázsolni. _El fog múlni. El kell múlnia._ De vajon mikor?

o-o-o-o-o

Órákkal később Harry már nem volt olyan biztos abban, hogy el fog múlni. Imaként ismételgette magában, hogy minden rendben lesz, minden rendben lesz, de a zilált hajú Hermione képe, amint csüggedten üldögél szanaszét teregetett könyvei között, gyökeresen ellentmondott ennek. Hermione minden fellelhető könyvet végigkutatott, de nem találta meg az okát, hogy Harry miért veszítette el a varázserejét, és hogyan nyerhetné vissza.

Később megérkezett Lupin. Amikor másfél évvel azelőtt Dumbledore a vérfarkasok közé küldte kémkedni, felszámolta szerény szállását, és kevéske holmiját az Odúban helyezte el. A háború óta Weasley-éknél lakott, Percy szobájában. Amikor megtudta, mi történt, minden könyvét előszedte, hogy Hermionéval együtt kutassák végig, hátha rábukkannak valami nyomra, iránymutatóra. Ám a könyvek makacsul hallgattak.

Vacsorára Bill is megérkezett a Gringottsból. Az elismert átoktörő szakember késő éjszakába nyúlóan próbálkozott minden általa ismert technikával, hogy egy esetleges rontást vagy átkot levegyen Harryről. Hiába.

A család – és Percy szobájában Lupin - késő este nyugtalanul tért nyugovóra, de Harry még órákig nem tudott elaludni. Amikor végül elnyomta a fáradtság, arról álmodott, hogy felemeli a pálcáját, de nem történik semmi, erre Ginny kineveti és hátat fordít neki… majd hirtelen megint azon a szűk, sötét, meleg helyen találta magát, ahonnan nem tudott kiszabadulni. Hideg verítékben fürödve ébredt. Mrs. Weasley ült mellette, és a vállát rázta.

- Ébredj, kis drágám, semmi baj, csak rosszat álmodtál… Majd egy finom reggeli elfújja az egészet. Üzentem McGalagony professzornak, reggeli után átjön, hogy segítsen.

Még a reggelinél ültek – amit a szokásossal ellentétben feltűnően nagy csöndben fogyasztottak el -, amikor felizzott a tűz a kandallóban, majd a felcsapó zöld lángok közül kilépett McGalagony professzor. Harrynek eddig sem volt túl nagy étvágya, de innentől fogva egyetlen falat sem ment le a torkán. Bocsánatkérőn Mrs. Weasley-re nézett, aztán szó nélkül felállt az asztaltól és a professzor elé ment.

McGalagony ugyanazzal a szánakozó arckifejezéssel nézett rá, mint 17 éve, amikor otthagyta őt Dursley-ék ajtajában. Harry nem emlékezett ugyan erre, de ettől a tekintettől úgy érezte magát, mint aki a halálos ítéletét várja. – Professzor… mondja, tud segíteni?

- Meg kell mondanom, Potter, hogy egész pályafutásom alatt nem találkoztam az önéhez hasonló esettel. Végigböngésztem a vonatkozó könyveket és feljegyzéseket, de azokban is elenyészően kevés volt az ilyen irányú utalás. Kóros szerelmi bánat esetén előfordulhat a varázserő elvesztése, de ez nem a maga helyzete, ugyebár. Legutóbb 1889-ben történt hasonló, amikor egy boszorkány súlyos sárkányhimlő-fertőzést kapott, ráadásul allergiás volt az ezt kúráló bájitalban lévő gyertyánkéregre, de ez túl későn derült ki. Hetekig eszméletlenül feküdt a Szent Mungóban, és amikor végül magához tért, nem tudott varázsolni.

- De… végül meggyógyult, ugye?

McGalagony habozott. – Nos… sajnos nem, fiam. Abban a körülbelül egy tucatnyi dokumentált esetben, amit sikerült felkutatnom, egyik beteg sem nyerte vissza a varázserejét. – McGalagony komolyan Harry szemébe nézett. – A te állapotodat legjobb lenne betegségként kezelnünk. Azt javaslom, hogy látogass el a Szent Mungóba, ott mindenféle varázsnyavalya kikúrálására fel vannak készülve.

Harryvel fogott a világ. Egyetlen értelmes gondolat sem jutott az eszébe, nemhogy akár egy köszönömöt is ki tudjon nyögni. Egyik dokumentált beteg sem nyerte vissza a varázserejét… A reménysugarak száma egyre fogyott, és immáron csak egyetlenegy maradt.

Lupin sietett a segítségére. – Majd én elkísérem, Minerva – ajánlotta fel. – Gyere, Harry.

o-o-o-o-o

A Szent Mungó Varázsnyavalya- és Ragálykúráló Ispotályban, miután átestek a szokásos betegfelvételi procedúrán, a negyedik emeletre irányították őket, a Varázslati traumák osztályra. Az ajtóban egy gyógyító fogadta őket.

- Isten, hozta, Mr. Potter, Isten hozta! Én Smith gyógyító vagyok. Mi szél fújta errefelé? Csak nem valami balul sikerült bűbáj? A Weasley-ikrek páratlanul hatékonyak, ha a csínytevésről van szó, el se hinné, hány betegem érkezik hozzám azzal, hogy tőlük vásárolt valamit, aztán…

- Talán jobb lenne, ha nem a folyosón beszélnénk ezt meg – karolt bele Lupin a gyógyítóba, aki erre alig észrevehetően összerándult. Pedig a teliholdig még volt két hét.

– Esetleg az irodájában? – folytatta Lupin társalgási stílusban.

- Hogyne… természetesen. Erre tessék. – Smith óvatosan kibontakozott Lupin karjából, és előresietett.

Harry azonban megtorpant. Az egyik nyitott ajtajú kórteremben furcsa látványt pillantott meg: egy zsíros, fekete hajú, kampós orrú, magas férfi vakítóan fehér hálóingben, a hóna alatt mankóval álldogált az ablaknál. Amikor észrevette őket, intett egyet a pálcájával, mire az ajtó hangos döndüléssel becsapódott.

- Mi volt az, Harry? – kérdezte Lupin.

Smith gyógyító is megállt, és megfordult. – Csak Perselus Piton. Nem szereti a látogatókat. Hosszú ideig volt kitéve a Cruciatus-átoknak. Nagy szerencséje volt, hogy ép elmével megúszta, ritka erős idegrendszere lehet. A teste már nem volt ilyen szerencsés. Szinte minden izma megsérült, sok csontja eltörött, és az ízületei is károsodást szenvedtek. Hetekig fog lábadozni, mielőtt egyáltalán bíróság elé állíthatják.

Harry nem szólt rá semmit. Tudta, hogy Pitont rendkívül rosszul érinti, hogy mankóval a hóna alatt látták, és ráadásul éppen ő. A merengőbéli emlék óta, amit meglesett, már jól értette, hogy a tanár miért annyira fölényes és parancsolgató: mert gyűlöli a kiszolgáltatottságot.

Ettől azonban kicsivel sem volt könnyebb elviselni a tanár lekezelő, gúnyos modorát és ellenségességét, sőt! Most már az a menedéke sem volt, mint korábban: most már tudta, hogy James Potter _tényleg_ olyan öntelt és beképzelt volt iskoláskorában, amilyennek Piton mindig mondta.

A gyógyító tovább vezette őket az irodája felé, majd amikor odaértek, betessékelte őket, betette mögöttük az ajtót, és intett, hogy foglaljanak helyet. Harry annyira ideges volt, hogy Lupinnak kellett lenyomnia a székre.

Smith gyógyító meglengette előtte a varázspálcáját, aztán a fejét ingatta. – Szóval azt mondja, Mr. Potter, hogy nem képes varázsolni? Mióta áll fenn ez az állapot?

- Azt nem tudom pontosan, de azt hiszem, azóta, mióta Voldemort… elpusztult.

- Értem. – Smith tovább ingatta a fejét, és párszor megböködte Harryt a pálcájával. – Milyen jeleket tapasztalt magán?

Harry kezdett nagyon dühös lenni. – Már elmondtam! Nem tudok varázsolni! Se a pálca nem működik a kezemben, se a seprű. Egy tojást se tudok megbűvölni!

Smith gyógyító tovább bólogatott, aztán elővett valami furcsa szerkezetet, ami leginkább miniatűr naprendszerre emlékeztetett. Párszor elhúzta Harry orra előtt. A szerkezet mozdulatlan maradt. – Hm, ez furcsa. Talán elromlott – morogta a gyógyító, és ellenőrzésképpen elhúzta Lupin előtt is. A szerkezet golyócskái vad forgásba kezdtek. Lupin szomorúan lehunyta a szemét.

Smith elkomorodva nézett Harryre. – Attól tartok, rossz hírt kell közölnöm önnel, Mr. Potter – mondta szánakozva. Harrynek összeszorult a gyomra, és erősen megmarkolta a szék karfáját. – Ön véglegesen elvesztette a varázserejét. Ez nem ideiglenes állapot. Nagyon sajnálom. Bárcsak mást mondhatnék, de a mágoszkóp teljesen egyértelműen diagnosztizálta az állapotát. Varázserőnek semmi nyoma.

Harry úgy érezte magát, mint akit egyszerre ütöttek gyomorszájon és öntöttek le hideg vízzel. _Az nem lehet,_ mondogatta magában. _Én varázsló vagyok, varázslónak születtem, ez biztosan valami tévedés, valahogyan vissza lehet csinálni, van erre valami bájital vagy ráolvasás… mihez kezdenék varázserő nélkül?_ A szája annyira remegett, hogy alig tudta működésre bírni. Végül nagy nehezen megszólalt. – És… van erre valamilyen gyógymód?

Smith gyógyító nem nézett Harry szemébe, helyette a padló labirintust idéző mozaikmintáját tanulmányozta figyelmesen. – Ha valakinek nincs varázsereje, semmilyen kezelés vagy ráolvasás nem adhat neki. A tünetekből ítélve ön most már kvibli. Fel kell hívnom a figyelmét arra, hogy a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium 1776-ban kiadott rendelete szerint ilyen esetben be kell fáradnia a Minisztériumba és le kell adnia a pálcáját…

De Harry ezt már nem hallotta. Csak az visszhangzott a fülében: ön most már kvibli…ön most már kvibli… _Kvibli vagyok!_


	2. Új helyzet

**2. fejezet: Új helyzet**

**  
**

Az Odúra dermedt csönd telepedett, így volt ez azóta a perc óta, hogy Harry és Lupin hazajött a kórházból. Harry senkihez sem szólt; egyenesen felment Ron szobájába, és magára zárta volna az ajtót - de az ajtónak nem volt kulcsa, a _Colloportus_ varázsigéhez pedig varázserő kellett volna. Így aztán csak az ágyra vetette magát, és lehunyta a szemét.

_Kvibli._

Józan ésszel tudta, hogy nem magát kellene sajnálnia, amikor egy olyan képességet vesztett el, ami nélkül egész jól megvolt 11 évig, és aminek a hiányát az emberiség legnagyobb része sohasem érzékeli, sohasem fájlalja, sőt, nem is tud róla. Tudta, hogy több szánalmat érdemelnek azok az emberek, akik balesetben elvesztik a végtagjaikat, aminek következtében a mindennapi életük is hihetetlenül megnehezül, hogy vannak, akik súlyos betegségekben szenvednek, másoknak tiszta víz, elegendő élelem és fedél sem jut. Vannak gyerekek, akik kicsi koruktól fogva dolgoznak, és nem ismerik azt a szót: játék. Mennyivel rosszabb helyzetben vannak ők! Neki mindene megvan, amit csak kívánhat, pénze, hogy mindent megvegyen, barátai és egy kedves család, akik önmagáért szeretik, nem a hírnevéért, a pénzéért, vagy szánalomból.

Mégis úgy érezte magát, mint akivel a sors fintora különös gúnyt űzött. A varázsvilág hőse nem képes többé varázsolni! Mi lesz így belőle? Mihez fog most kezdeni?

Odalentről elfojtott kiáltásokat hallott, néhány hirtelen felcsapó, ingerült szót, halk káromkodásokat. Aztán nem szűrődött fel több szó. Harry tudta, hogy Lupin most avatja be a Weasley-családot a történtekbe, most mondja el nekik halkan, hogy őt ne zavarják, hogy mi történt. Remélte, hogy senki nem jön fel és nem próbálja vigasztalni. Tudta, hogy akkor elbőgné magát, mint egy gyerek, és ezt nem akarta mások előtt. Nem akarta, hogy gyengének lássák. _Akárcsak Piton._

De hiába reménykedett. Körülbelül félóra múlva megreccsent a padló a szobája ajtaja előtt, aztán valaki halkan, óvatosan lenyomta a kilincset. Harry lehunyta a szemét, és úgy tett, mint aki alszik, hátha akkor békén hagyják. Az a valaki beóvakodott a szobába, aztán leült az ágya szélére.

- Tudom, hogy nem alszol, Harry – szólalt meg Ginny Weasley hangja. – Lupin elmondta, mi történt. Én… nem tudom, mit mondjak.

- Menj el.

- Harry, te is tudod, hogy ez nem jó ötlet. Valahányszor bedobozoltad az érzéseidet, azok felgyülemlettek benned, és csak sokkal rosszabb lett.

- Nem akarok most erről beszélni.

- Márpedig fogsz! – Harry a másik irányba fordulva is hallotta, hogy Ginny feláll az ágyról, és a csípőjére teszi a kezét. – A nagy, a híres, a bátor Harry Potter, aki nem félt szembenézni Voldemorttal, most fél szembenézni saját magával?

Harry hirtelen talpra szökkent, és az ágy másik oldaláról haragosan szembefordult Ginnyvel. – Fogalmad sincs, milyen érzés!

- Nem. De elmondhatod nekem – nézett rá Ginny együttérzőn. A hangja kedves volt, de nem szánakozó, és ettől Harry úgy érezte, hogy talán mégis képes elmondani anélkül, hogy összeomlana.

- Olyan érzés, mintha megvakítottak volna, vagy levágták volna az egyik kezem, mint annak az aurornak, csakhogy nekem nem nő vissza… - Nem tudta folytatni, csak nézte Ginnyt, és érezte, ahogy a szeme telefut könnyel. Gyorsan megfordult, az ablakba állt és kibámult rajta. – Mihez fogok így kezdeni? Úgy értem… Te visszamégy az iskolába, hogy elvégezd a hetedik évet, de én nem mehetek. Soha többé nem tudok varázsolni. Tudom, hogy azt ígértem, ha visszajövök, együtt lehetünk, de így… Azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha keresel helyettem valaki mást.

Harrynek pislogni sem volt ideje, mert valaki hevesen karon ragadta, megpördítette, aztán alaposan megrázta. – Ilyen kevésnek nézel te engem, Harry? Hogy nem szeretlek, nem szerethetlek, mert már nem tudsz varázsolni? Nézz rám, ha hozzád beszélek! – Ezzel szorosan megfogta Harry állát és felemelte, hogy az ne tudja elfordítani a tekintetét.

- És ha kezed-lábad vesztetted volna, akkor talán nem szeretnélek? És mi van, ha velem történt volna valami, ha én vesztettem volna el a varázserőmet? Akkor már nem is szeretnél? Ugye nem hitted, hogy csak azért járok veled, mert te vagy a mocskosul híres Harry Potter!

Ilyen megvilágításba helyezve a dolgokat, Harrynek egyet kellett értenie azzal, hogy Ginny jogosan fortyant fel. Ettől persze egy fikarcnyival sem érezte jobban magát.

- Ahelyett, hogy itt ülnél és sajnálnád magad, igazán lejöhetnél, hogy köszönj a többieknek. Nagyon aggódnak miattad. Anya még sírt is. Borzasztó, ami veled történt, de sokkal rosszabb is történhetett volna. Meg is halhattál volna, Harry… Ne zárkózz be, kérlek. Engedd, hogy segítsünk. Próbáld meg…

Harry egy darabig nem szólt, aztán megmozdult, és tett egy tétova lépést a lány felé. Ginny átölelte, majd kézen fogta, és szép lassan, óvatosan levezette a konyhába.

o-o-o-o-o

Amikor leértek és Harry szétnézett, minden belső keserűsége ellenére is melegség öntötte el a szívét. Az aggodalmas arcokon olyan szeretetet látott, olyan mélységes bizalmat és odaadást, hogy szinte belefájdult a szíve. Mr. Weasley büszkén nézett rá, az ikrek nemkülönben, Mrs. Weasley arcán olyan anyai szeretet tükröződött, amit Harry a saját anyja arcán látott a fényképeken, Hermione elszánt volt, Ron pedig… nos, Ron úgy nézett, mint Ron: kissé feszengve, de mint aki kész az egész világgal megküzdeni a barátjáért.

Harry hirtelen nagyon önzőnek érezte magát. Boldognak kellene lennie, amiért ilyen családja van, akik feltétel nélkül és híven szeretik, akikre minden körülmények között számíthat. És ennek a családnak nem kell többé rettegnie Voldemorttól és csatlósaitól. Ginnynek sem kell többé félnie attól, hogy a Harry Potterrel való kapcsolata veszélybe sodorhatja az életét. Hát nem ért meg ez a szabadság minden áldozatot?

Még ennél sokkal többet is megért volna.

- Én… - hebegte. – Csak szeretnék elnézést kérni, amiért az előbb… De igazán nem tudom, mihez fogok kezdeni ezután. Dursley-ékhez nem mehetek vissza…

Mrs. Weasley megmozdult, melléje sietett, és hevesen átölelte. – Eszedbe se jussanak azok a rémséges népek! Itt maradsz velünk, fiam. Nem is hagynám, hogy máshol lakj. Először is eszel egy jót, a többit meg azután kitaláljuk.

Harrynek elszorult a szíve. Még soha, senki nem mondta neki, hogy _fiam_, legalábbis nem emlékezett rá. Most úgy érezte, hogy bármilyen nehéz is lesz, ami előtte áll, meg tud vele birkózni.

o-o-o-o-o

Nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen nagyon nehéz lesz. És az sem könnyítette meg a dolgot, hogy egy varázslóotthonban élt, ahol rajta kívül mindenki varázsolt. Talán könnyebb lett volna a varázstalan muglik közt. Ott könnyedén felkapcsolhatta volna a villanykapcsolót, teszem azt.

De az Odúban nem volt villanykapcsoló. Mindeddig elég volt kimondania, hogy _Lumos_, vagy egy pálcasuhintással meggyújtani egy gyertyát. Most ez is komoly gondot okozott, tekintve, hogy az egész házban nem akadt egyetlen szál gyufa sem. Mr. Weasley odavolt a mugli cuccokért, és tekintélyes csavarhúzó- valamint villásdugó-készlettel rendelkezett, de gyufája sajnos épp nem volt – megígérte, hogy amint tud, beszerez egy dobozzal.

Harry időnként úgy érezte magát, mint aki teljesen tehetetlen, és mindent másnak kell elvégeznie helyette. Hányszor, de hányszor merült fel benne egy nap folyamán, hogy _miért én? Miért nem valaki mással történt ez, mondjuk példának okáért Pitonnal?_ Úgy érezte, igazán méltó isteni igazságszolgáltatás lett volna azok után, amit a bájitaltantanár tett Dumbledore-ral.

De Piton most is megúszta, mint az előző háború után, és karcolás nélkül került ki az események sodrából. A Reggeli Próféta később beszámolt róla, hogy a Roxfort volt tanárát, miután felépült a hosszantartó Cruciatus-átok okozta sérülésekből, a felmerült bizonyítékok, tanúvallomások és Veritaserum alatt tett vallomás alapján felmentették minden ellene felhozott vádpontban. Ezenkívül kémtevékenységéért a Merlin-rend bronz fokozatával tüntették ki.

Az élet kegyes volt hozzá, és Piton, mint egy keljfeljancsi, amit sohasem lehet felborítani, újra talpra állt. A patkányok és a csótányok mindent túlélnek.

Az újságok és az újságolvasók egyszerűen nem tudták megunni a varázstalan Harry Potter témáját. Bár a gyógyítókat épp úgy köti a titoktartás, mint a mugli orvosokat, mégis villámgyorsan elterjedt a híre, hogy Harry Potter többé nem képes varázsolni, és a hírt persze minden újság leközölte a maga stílusában.

A Reggeli Próféta címpalsztorijában több volt a szenzáció, mint a tény. A Szombati Boszorkány a „szegény, árva, bús szemű, de jóképű fiút" sajnálta, hozzátéve, hogy „szerencse, hogy a szülei már nem érhették meg ezt a szomorú napot". (Amire Mrs. Weasley ingerülten vágta rá, hogy ekkora marhaságot még sosem olvasott, szerinte Lily és James Potter mindenképpen boldogok lennének, ha megérték volna, hogy a fiuk épen és egészségesen nagykorú legyen, ráadásul ekkora hős, és a Weasley-család is boldog, hogy visszakapták Harryt, varázserő ide vagy oda.)

A Hírverő rövid, a tényekre szorítkozó, féloldalas cikkben közölte a történteket, csak egy belső oldalon nyilatkozott egy ismeretlen szakértő, aki szerint egy - még feltárásra váró - ősi bűbáj okozhatta Harry varázserejének hiányát, és hogy az eset mindenképpen tudományos kutatást érdemel.

A Minisztérium a Merlin-rend arany fokozatával tüntette ki Harryt a varázsvilág megmentésében szerzett múlhatatlan érdemeiért. Nagy ünnepséget is csaptak a tiszteletére, amin Harry megjelent ugyan, és át is vette a kitüntetést, de nem maradt sokáig, hamar megszökött. Előtte azonban – kihasználva, hogy újságírók és fényképészek tömege veszi őt körül – feltett néhány kínos kérdést Rufus Scrimgeour-nak, aki még mindig mágiaügyi miniszterként tengette napjait. Például megkérdezte tőle, hogy a miniszter az elmúlt év folyamán miért tartotta őt Voldemort egyik halálfalójának, miért kellett bujkálnia nemcsak Voldemort csatlósai, de a varázsvilág rendőrei elől is, és mi újság Stan Shunpike-kal, mikor fogják rehabilitálni.

A miniszter zavart hebegésbe kezdett. – Shunpike… nos… A Minisztérium ingyenes gyógykezelést biztosított neki a Szent Mungó elmeosztályán, de ami az állását illeti, azt időközben sajnos betöltötték… egyébként sem hiszem, hogy megfelelő állapotban lenne egy ilyen felelős posztra…

Be sem fejezhette a mondatot, máris lecsaptak rá a riporterek. A hír bombaként robbant, és minden egyéb szenzációt lesöpört a palettáról. Scrimgeour ugyanis könnyedén napirendre tért afölött a tény fölött, hogy az imént kitüntetett Harry Pottert korábban titokban egy teljes évig halálra kerestette az aurorokkal, Stan Shunpike ügyét pedig egész egyszerűen eltussolta. Most azonban minden napvilágra került, és ezt Scrimgeour miniszteri bársonyszéke bánta. A közvélemény a lemondását követelte, a minisztert pedig pár nap múlva eltávolították hivatalából.

Az új miniszter Kingsley Shacklebolt lett, aki kiváló diplomáciai képességekkel, valamint jókora adag józan ésszel és jóakarattal rendelkezett, ezenkívül nagy gyakorlatra tett szert a mugli ügyek terén is, mialatt a mugli miniszterelnök titkáraként dolgozott a háború alatt. Bár még csak rövid ideje állt hivatalba, a varázstársadalom számára máris egyértelműen világossá vált, hogy az új miniszter alapos és becsületes munkát végez.

Weasley-ék számára különösen jó hírt jelentett, hogy éppen ő az új miniszter. Shacklebolt előléptette Arthurt a Varázsbaj-elhárítási Főosztály fejévé, egyben megháromszorozta a fizetését, és ablakkal is rendelkező irodát bocsátott a rendelkezésére (végre). Mr. Weasley ezen úgy megörült, hogy kivett egy hosszú hétvégét, és évek – vagy talán évtizedek – óta először elvitte a feleségét egy kicsit kikapcsolódni, a Jersey-szigetekre.

Így esett, hogy egy augusztusi reggelen Ron, Ginny, Harry és a még mindig náluk vendégeskedő Hermione egyedül ült le reggelizni az Odú tágas konyhájában. Lupin eltűnt valamerre.

- Kíváncsi vagyok, vajon mit csinálhatnak kettesben Jerseyn – töprengett Ron fennhangon. – Vajon anya most is veszekszik apával? És apa szed neki virágot? Ha jól tudom, él ott egy harapós sisakvirág, remélem, azt elkerüli. Meg van az a farok nélküli macska…

- Az a Man-szigeten honos, nem Jersey-n – javította ki Hermione automatikusan.

- Merlinre, muszáj neked mindent jobban tudnod? – zsörtölődött Ron viccelődve. Az igazat megvallva néha idegesítette, hogy Hermione mindent tud, de az esetek többségében egyszerűen büszke volt rá.

Harry és Ginny szótlanul reggelizett. Nekik nem volt szükségük szavakra, hogy kifejezzék, mennyire boldogok, hogy egymás mellett lehetnek. Harry néha úgy érezte, hogy Ginny az elmúlt évben legilimenciát is tanult, mert a lány mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban. Ginnynek különleges érzéke volt ahhoz, hogy tudja, mikor beszéljen és mikor hallgasson, hogy megnyugtassa vagy felvidítsa Harryt, mikor mire volt szükség.

A jövő ritkán került köztük szóba. Ginny érezte, hogy Harry számára ez érzékeny pont és fájdalmas téma, így inkább nem is feszegette. Annál többet beszélgettek az elmúlt évről. Harry részletesen elmesélte a horcrux-keresést, a lány pedig beszámolt az elmúlt tanévről. Tőle tudta meg Harry, hogy Lupin végre beadta a derekát, és igent mondott Tonksnak, aki azonnal felmondott a Roxfortban, és a következő évben már nem ő lesz a sötét varázslatok kivédése-tanár.

Gondolataiból Ron kérdése rázta fel. – Szerinted ki fog jövőre sötét varázslatok kivédését tanítani, Ginny? Neked még egy egész éved van a Roxfortban.

Harry tudta, hogy Ron nem akart semmi rosszat, csak beszélgetni, mégis úgy érezte, mintha valóságosan egy kést szúrtak volna valahová a bordái közé. Ginny visszamegy a Roxfortba, de ő már soha… soha nem fogja befejezni az iskolát, és soha nem lesz belőle képzett varázsló.

- Úgy látszik, Voldemort átka még mindig hat, és egy tanár sem marad azon a poszton egy évnél tovább – jegyezte meg Hermione. – De Tonks legalább baj nélkül megúszta, nem halt meg, nem veszítette el az emlékezetét, nem is zárták egy egész évre ládába, és nem kergette őrületbe egy csapatnyi kentaur.

- Nézzétek, egy bagoly! – mutatott Ginny a nyitott ablak felé. Pár percen belül kiderült, hogy nem is csak egy, hanem egyenesen három bagoly érkezik, mégpedig a színükből ítélve roxfortos iskolai baglyok. Ron, Hermione és Ginny elé egy-egy vastag borítékot pottyantottak.

Harry nem kapott semmit.

- Megérkezett a hetedik évi tankönyvlista – jegyezte meg Ginny, kibontva a levelet, amit kapott. – Életem a vámpírok között, Vértestvérek, Románia hegy- és vízrajza… Őrület! Ki lehet az új tanár, valami vámpír?

Harry az asztal másik oldalára pillantott. Ron és Hermione is izgatottan bontogatták és olvasták a leveleiket. Nem kellett sokáig várnia, hogy megtudja, mi áll bennük. – Végre megjöttek a vizsgaeredmények – mondta Hermione, és igyekezett minél gyorsabban átfutni

- Nem olyan rossz – motyogta Hermione zavartan, és megpróbálta mihamarabb eltüntetni a levelet.

Ron kikapta a kezéből. – Nem olyan rossz? – ismételte gúnyolódva. – Igaz, végül is csak hét tárgyból lettél kiváló, ráadásul egy háború kellős közepén, ezt bárki könnyedén utánad csinálja…

- Még te is? – tromfolt rá Hermione incselkedő mosollyal, és ő meg Ron levelét szerezte meg. – Ez nagyon szép eredmény, Ron! Sötét varázslatok kivédéséből kiválót, bűbájtanból várakozáson felülit értél el…- Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, és amikor felnézett, szomorú volt a tekintete. - Átváltoztatástanból, bájitaltanból és gyógynövénytanból pedig elfogadhatót szereztél. Sajnálom, Ron. – És visszaadta a levelet.

Ron egy pillanatig elkomorodva bámult a levélre, aztán vállat vont. – Úgy tűnik, a sors nem akarja, hogy auror legyek. – De csak egy pillanatig lógatta az orrát. - Talán nem is baj. Elég unalmas munka lehet most aurornak lenni, amikor az összes halálfaló lakat alatt van, nem igaz, Harry?

Harry kissé irigykedve nézte őket. Ha nem éri ez a mostani szerencsétlenség, ha nem neki kell legyőznie Voldemortot, és ennek következtében nem veszíti el a varázserejét, most ő is együtt örülhetne velük, és tervezhetné a jövőjét: vagy a hetedik tanévet Ginnyvel, vagy a pályaválasztást Ronnal és Hermionéval. Lehetne kviddicssztár, auror, bármi! Így azonban…

Mielőtt azonban jobban végiggondolhatta volna, megelevenedett a konyhai tűzhely lángja, és zöld színt öltött. Valaki érkezett.

- Csak nem anyáék? Nem hiszem el, ha apának sikerült ilyen rövid idő alatt összevesznie vele! Ez egyéni rekord lenne – morogta Ron.

De nem a Weasley-házaspár volt. Az Odú konyhai kandallójából egy zöld ruhás, csúcsos süvegű, idősebb boszorkány lépett ki elegánsan: Minerva McGalagony.

- Jó reggelt kívánok! Á, látom, már megkapták a baglyaikat. Gratulálok a sikeres vizsgájukhoz. Miss Granger, ön kivételesen jól teljesített, ilyen növendékünk régen volt már. – Hermione zavartan elmosolyodott a dicséret hallatán. McGalagony rendkívül ritkán szánta rá magát ilyesmire.

- Nem foglalkoztatja a mágiatörténet? Binns tanár úr a nyár folyamán ráébredt, hogy már évtizedek óta halott, és úgy döntött, hogy ezentúl kísértetkutatással fog foglalkozni a Minisztériumban. Gondolkozzon el a dolgon, Miss Granger. Potter, magával beszédem van. Nem beszélhetünk itt valahol négyszemközt?

Harrynek összeszorult a szíve, aznap reggel már másodjára. El tudta képzelni, miről akarhat beszélni vele McGalagony: mint volt házvezető tanára, biztosan felelősnek érezte magát Harry jövőjéért. De mit lehetne ezen megbeszélni? – Talán a nappaliban – mondta halkan.

- Tehát a nappaliban. Kövessen, Potter – mondta a boszorkány, és határozottan elindult kifelé a konyhából.

o-o-o-o-o

A nappaliban mindketten csak álltak. Harrynek nem akaródzott leülni, és nem tudta, hogyan kínálja hellyel a volt tanárát ott, ahol ő is csak vendég. A nehéz helyzetből McGalagony mentette meg azzal, hogy megszólalt.

- Nos, gondolom, kitalálta, miért vagyok itt, Potter. A többiek bagollyal kapták meg az eredményeiket, de ezt a maga esetében nem éreztem helyénvalónak. Úgy gondoltam, személyesen kell elintéznem. Beszéltem az iskolaszékkel, és mindenki egyetértett velem abban, hogy maga is éppúgy kapjon bizonyítványt, mint a társai, akik letették a vizsgákat.

Harry agyáig nehezen jutott el a szavak értelme. – Bizonyítványt?

- Úgy bizony. – McGalagony egy díszes pergamenlapot vett elő, aminek tetején vörös és arany betűkkel ez állt: Roxfort Varázsló- és Boszorkányképző Szakiskola. – Tiszteletbeli diplomát kap, múlhatatlan érdemeiért, hiszen megölte Tudjukkit.

- De hát tanárnő – ellenkezett Harry meglepetten –, ez nem igazságos! Azért már megkaptam a Merlin-rend arany fokozatát!

- Csak kérdezze meg Miss Grangert, hogy hány tiszteletbeli doktort ismer a mugli történelemből. Ott van például Dr. Vivien Thomas: egyszerű ács volt, a muglik mégis neki köszönhetik, hogy azok a gyerekek is megérhetik a felnőttkort, akik egy lyukkal a szívükön születnek. Ő sem végezte el az egyetemet soha, mint ahogyan maga sem fejezte be az iskolát, mégis nagyobb tudásról és szakértelemről tett tanúbizonyságot, mint bárki más a varázslótársadalomban, amikor megszabadított bennünket Tudjukkitől. Ez a legkevesebb, amit megérdemel. – Ezzel átnyújtotta Harrynek az oklevelet.

Harry végigfutotta a szemével. Az összes hatodévben felvett RAVASZ-szintű tantárgya szerepelt rajta, kiváló eredménnyel. – Minden tiszteletem az öné, tanárnő, de mégis, mire megyek ezzel? – kérdezte keserűen.

- Segítheti az elhelyezkedését. A felvett tantárgyai alapján javasolhatnám, hogy jelentkezzen gyógyítónak, de ahhoz sajnos varázserő is kell… Azonban sok más lehetőség áll még nyitva maga előtt, nem kell csüggedni. Ott van például a bájitalfőzés. Piton professzor bizonyára örömmel felfogadná tanítványának.

- Piton? Engedelmével, tanárnő, de hozzá akkor se mennék, ha ő maga hívna. Gyűlöl engem, és jobb időtöltést is el tudok képzelni magamnak, mint hogy naponta hússzor halljam, milyen nyomorult kvibli vagyok.

McGalagony ránézett. – Sajnálom, hogy ilyen lesújtó véleménnyel van Piton professzorról, Mr. Potter. De nem ez az egyetlen lehetőség. Számtalan más álláslehetőség akad még a varázsvilágban. Végezhetne irodai munkát is például, vagy nyithatna egy boltot.

- Köszönöm, de nem, tanárnő. A szüleim és Sirius hagytak rám annyi pénzt, hogy akár életem végéig se kell dolgoznom, hacsak nem akarok. És ha már dolgozni kezdek, olyan munkát szeretnék végezni, amit élvezettel csinálok.

- Ahogy gondolja, Potter. De szeretném, ha tudná, hogy rám mindenben számíthat. Előfordulhat például, hogy muglik közé keveredik, és igazolnia kell magát, akkor ez biztosan jól jön. – A boszorkány egy vékony, színes műanyag lapocskát nyújtott át Harrynek. – Személyes igazolány, ha jól tudom. És még egyszer kérem, gondolja meg. Piton professzor jobb ember, mint amilyennek látszik, és mint amilyennek ő maga hiszi saját magát.

- Meggondolom, tanárnő. Majd megbeszélem Lupinnal és Mrs. Weasley-vel is.

- Jó. Akkor talán menjünk vissza a konyhába.

Alig léptek ki a nappaliból, amikor heves vita hangjai ütötték meg a fülüket.

- Ugye nem gondolod komolyan, Hermione? A mágiatörténet halál unalmas, egy cseppet sem érdekes!

- Méghogy nem érdekes? De igenis az, Ron, még ha téged nem is érdekel. Teljesen olyan vagy, mint Neville nagymamája, aki csak azért, mert ő megbukott bűbájtanból, már nem is tartotta komoly dolognak azt a tantárgyat! „Aki elfelejti a múltat, arra ítéltetik, hogy újra átélje azt." Ezt egy francia tábornok mondta, Ron, egy nagy és szörnyű háború után, amiben rengeteg ember elpusztult!

- Persze, a katonák, ez egy háborúban nem újdonság…

- Nem katonákról beszélek, Ron. Hatmillió ártatlan férfi, nő és gyerek, idősek és fiatalok, akiknek a származásuk miatt kellett meghalniuk. Hatmillió! Tömegével pusztították őket, éppen úgy, ahogyan Voldemort a mugli származású varázslókat. Képzeld el, mi történne, ha a varázstársadalom elfeledkezne Voldemortról, vagy a múlt más tanulságairól! A mágiatörténet legalább olyan fontos tantárgy, mint a sötét varázslatok kivédése!

- Minden tanár ezt mondja a saját tantárgyáról – vágta rá sötéten Ron, és tovább is fűzte volna a mondandóját, ha nem pillantja meg McGalagonyt és Harryt, amint a konyhaajtóban álldogálnak.

- Ha jól vettem ki a szavaiból, eldöntötte, Miss Granger. Tekintsem úgy, hogy szeptembertől a tanári karunkban üdvözölhetem? – mondta vidáman csillogó szemmel McGalagony.

- Én… nagyon örülnék, tanárnő. Nagy megtiszteltetés…

- Nekünk pedig nagy szerencse, Miss Granger. Hamarosan küldök egy baglyot a részletekkel, de addig is engedje meg, hogy gratuláljak! – És határozottan megrázta Hermione kezét. Aztán visszafordult Harryhez. – Ne feledje, amiről beszéltünk, Potter. Üdvözlöm a szüleit, Weasley. Viszontlátásra!

És McGalagonyt elnyelték a zöld lángok.

- Miről beszélt veled McGalagony professzor? – érdeklődött Hermione.

- Amiről veled. A jövőről – felelte Harry, nem nézve Hermione, sőt, egyikük szemébe sem. - Megkérdezte, mit szeretnék csinálni, de még nem tudom.

Ron erre váratlanul zavartan hebegni kezdett. - Ö… Harry, nem is tudom, hogy mondjam, de… Ne haragudj, hogy eddig nem mertem említeni, de úgy gondoltam, biztos rosszul esne neked, hogy…

- Ó, bökd már ki, Ronald! – fakadt ki Hermione türelmetlenül.

- A Chudley Csúzlik próbajátékra hívtak. Új őrzőt keresnek, mert Stan Gorom visszavonul, hogy több időt tölthessen a lányaival. Tudom, hogy te is szívesen kviddicseztél volna hivatásosként, úgyhogy ha nem akarod…

- De igen, Ron, nagyon örülnék neki! – vágott közbe Harry sebesen. – Ez nagyszerű ötlet, feltétlenül menj el arra a próbajátékra. Rengeteget tudsz a kviddicsről, és az iskolában is nagyon ügyesen játszottál. Remélem, elnyered a posztot. Gratulálok – mondta, és mosolyt kényszerített az arcára. Belül azonban nem tudott mosolyogni. Miért van az, hogy bármit akart elérni az életben, az mindig másoknak sikerült? Voldemortot leszámítva, persze.

- Igazán? – Ron arcán megkönnyebbült mosoly áradt szét. – Ez remek. Nem bánjátok, ha én most járok egyet?

Harry nem bánta. Hátat fordított nekik, összeszedte az asztalról az edényeket – a saját, félig elfogyasztott reggelijét az ablakon át kipottyantotta a tyúkoknak -, aztán a mosogatóhoz indult.

- Ne fáradj, Harry, majd én elintézem. Suvic… - kezdte volna Hermione, de Harry dühösen felcsattant.

- Ne! Hagyd ezt abba! Lehet, hogy nem tudok varázsolni, de nem vagyok nyomorék! 18 évig mosogattam a saját kezemmel, azt hiszem, ezután is menni fog! – És nagy zajjal belezúdította az edényeket a mosogatóba.

Hermione és Ron egymásra nézett. A vörös hajú fiú megcsóválta a fejét, aztán kézen fogta a lányt, és kivezette a konyhából. – Akkor mi most… elmegyünk egyet sétálni – közölte Ron. Miután nem kapott választ, Hermionéval együtt elmentek.

- Segítek neked törölgetni – lépett oda Harry mellé Ginny, és felkapott egy törlőrongyot. – A mosogatószer ott van a szekrény aljában. Meg kell várni, amíg felforr a víz, de addig rendet tehetünk.

Harry hálásan nézett a lányra. Sok minden változott, de Ginny szerencsére nem. Most is úgy vette az eseményeket, ahogy jöttek, és Harry mindenben számíthatott rá, akár a világot kellett megmenteni, akár a rászáradt tojást lekaparni.

* * *

_Vivien Thomas életéről és úttörő munkásságáról nagyszerű filmet készített az HBO, Alan Rickman (Piton professzor) és Mos Def főszereplésével: Something The Lord Made (magyar címe: A kék baba-műtétek)_


	3. Falak

**3. fejezet: Falak**

**  
**

- Szegény fiú! Ilyen fiatal, és nem tud varázsolni! Szörnyű!

- Hallottad, hogy a halála előtt Tudjukki megátkozta?

- Én azt hallottam, hogy beszélni sem tud. Csodálom, hogy Weasley-ék még nem adták be a Szent Mungó elmeosztályára. Még egy gyereket eltartani, ráadásul egy ilyet…

Harry már megbánta, hogy ki akart bújni az Odúból, és elkísérte Weasley-éket a szokásos augusztusi tanévkezdő bevásárlásra az Abszol útra. Nem volt jó ötlet. Mindenki őt nézte és összesúgtak a háta mögött, kezdve a Foltozott Üsttel, ahol kibotladozott a kandallóból. Tom, a kocsmáros elébe rohant és látványosan megrázta a kezét, de elmenőben Harry hallotta, amint a vendégeknek azon sajnálkozik, hogy „szegény nyomorult, vajon mihez fog most kezdeni".

Ezek után Harry tényleg nyomorultul érezte magát. A többiek feltehetően nem hallották a megjegyzést, mert Mrs. Weasley felemelt fejjel azonnal a hátsó udvari téglafalhoz ment, és megkopogtatta, hogy beléphessenek az Abszol útra.

Odabent csak úgy nyüzsögtek a vásárlók, olyan tömeg volt, hogy először mindenki visszahőkölt. Aztán Mrs. Weasley elszánta magát, és utat tört a többieknek. Lassan haladtak és sok helyen megálltak: a patika előtt, hogy Ginnynek beszerezzék a hetedéves bájitaltan-hozzávalókat, aztán több, mint félórát töltöttek a minőségi kviddicsfelszeréseket árusító szaküzletben, mert Ron – bár a Chudley Csúzlik, akik felvették őrzőnek, mindennel ellátták – nem tudta levenni a szemét az újdonságokról.

A következő megálló a bagolybolt volt, ahová Harry is betért, hogy valami csemegét vegyen Hedvignek, amikor azonban Czikornyai&Patza elé értek, minden bátorsága tovatűnt. A bolt olyan mértékben tömve volt vásárlókkal, hogy a bejárat előtt tömött sor alakult ki.

- Én inkább… előremegyek, ha nem baj – jelentette ki Harry bizonytalanul. – Úgyis be kell mennem a Gringotts-ba. Fredéknél találkozunk.

Mrs. Weasley rámosolygott, Ginny pedig bátorítón megszorította a kezét, aztán a többiek beálltak a sorba, Ron visszaoldalgott a kviddicsbolt elé, Harry pedig nagy levegőt vett, és sietve elindult felfelé az Abszol úton, a varázslóbank irányába.

Menet közben mindenki megállt, hogy megbámulja. Egyesek meredten a homlokát nézték, hogy lássák, ott van-e még a villám alakú heg, mások rámosolyogtak és elismerésüket fejezték ki, de amint a háta mögé kerültek, egytől egyig mindenki összesúgott és sajnálkozni kezdett fölötte.

_Vajon így lesz ez egész hátralévő életemben? Mindenki szánakozni fog rajtam, és úgy bánnak majd velem, mint egy nyomorékkal?_ Dühösen megszaporázta a lépteit, hogy minél előbb a bankba érjen, és szét se nézett, csak sietett előre. Nem is vette észre, amikor a bank előtt egy magas, szőke hajú alak elébe vágott, és beszorította egy mellékutcába, a Zsebpiszok közbe.

Draco Malfoy volt az.

- Azt mondják, elvesztetted a varázserődet, Potter – mondta Malfoy gúnyosan, és egyik kezével a falnak szorította Harryt, míg kivont pálcáját a nyakához tartotta. – Örülnék neki, ha így lenne. De én nem hiszem el. Szerintem te egy alávaló, fellengzős, hírnévhajhászó alak vagy, aki csak a felhajtást keresi. De rá fogok jönni, miért akarod átverni az egész világot. Védd magad! – mondta, és hátralépve felemelte a pálcáját.

Harrynek már nagyon elege lett ebből az egészből. Miért nem tudják végre békén hagyni, és leszállni róla? - Sajnálom, ha csalódást kell okoznom, Malfoy, de tényleg elvesztettem a varázserőmet – felelte dühösen. – Pálcám sincs. Mivel akarod, hogy védjem magam?

Malfoy bal keze váratlanul meglendült, és Harry két reccsenést hallott. Az egyik az orra volt, amibe éles fájdalom hasított, a hirtelen elhomályosodó világból ítélve pedig a szemüvege volt a másik. Felszisszent a fájdalomtól.

A szőke mardekáros szeme szinte vérben forgott a dühtől. - Szóval nem vagy hajlandó varázsolni, mi? – kiabálta. - Mégis mit tegyek veled, hogy rábírjalak: változtasd meg a véleményed? Fordítsam ki a belső szerveidet? Tüntessem el az ujjaidat? Ragasszalak a földhöz?

_Hát ez kész agyrém_, gondolta Harry. A varázsvilág legnagyobb része úgy szánakozik rajta, mintha tehetetlen nyomorék lenne, Draco Malfoy, egy kiugrott halálfaló meg olyasmit vár tőle, amire képtelen. Ilyen nehéz lenne felfogni, hogy mire képes, és mire nem? Miért nem tudnak úgy viselkedni, mint Weasley-ék, akik úgy fogadják el őt, ahogy van? És mégis mi ez az értetlenkedés Malfoytól? Ugyan miért tettetné magát betegnek egy egészséges ember; miért akarná eltitkolni a varázserejét, ha még meglenne?

- Tudom már! – kiáltott fel diadalittasan Draco. - LEVICORPUS!

Ugyanaz a varázslat, amivel Harry apja annak idején Pitont kínozta és megalázta. Harry lába hirtelen az égnek meredt, mintha a bokájánál fogva fellógatták volna a levegőben, és törött orrából patakokban folyt a vér. _A sors fintora_, gondolta Harry, _most visszakapom egy mardekárostól, amit annak idején az apám egy másik mardekáros ellen elkövetett._

Malfoy csak nevette. - Tudod az ellenátkot, nem? Hát akkor használd!

Harry a fuldoklással küzdött, mert a törött orrán át nem kapott levegőt, a szája meg lassan telement vérrel. – Liberacorpus! – nyögte ki. – Liberacorpus, liberacorpus, liberacorpus, estig mondhatnám, pálcával a kézben, de nem használ semmit, mert nem tudok varázsolni, az a szűk agyad képtelen felfogni? Ha nem eresztesz le innen, hamarosan telemegy a tüdőm vérrel, az anyád meg örülhet, mert a férje után a fiát is az Azkabanba zárják gyilkosságért!

Malfoy pár pillanatig tátott szájjal, döbbenten nézte, Harry hogy küszködik minden levegővételért, aztán gyorsan leengedte. – Liberacorpus! – suttogta, és hátrált egy lépést. Harry egyenesen a földön heverő szemüvegére esett. Az nagyot reccsenve még apróbb darabokra tört.

- Én… - Malfoy nem fejezte be. Talán nem is tudta, mit akar mondani. Az arcára valami furcsa kifejezés ült ki, a szégyen és a teljes döbbenet elegye. Mondani akart valamit, de aztán hirtelen megfordult és elsietett, szinte elmenekült, ott hagyva Harryt félig vakon, véresen, fuldokolva a Zsebpiszok köz macskakövén heverni.

- Merlinre, mi történt veled? – hallotta Harry Ron aggodalmas hangját. – Hippokrax! Tergeo! – Harry érezte, amint az orra felforrósodik, aztán lehűl, és a vér is eltűnik az arcáról. – Reparo! – Ron átnyújtotta neki a szemüvegét. – Ki volt az?

- Malfoy – lihegte Harry. - Azért tette, mert nem hitte el, hogy nem tudok varázsolni.

- Hogy az a vámpírszabdalta fúriafűzfánfütyülős…

- Ron, ne húzd fel magad. Vége. Elment. Inkább gyere, nézzük meg, Bill bent van-e a Gringotts-ban. Hátha meg tudja gyorsítani a dolgunkat. – Nem akart arról beszélni, amit történt. Legszívesebben elfelejtette volna, kitörölte volna az agyából, ha már a történelemből nem tudja; esze ágában sem volt Ronnal megvitatni, pláne kiteregetni mások előtt, hogy milyen megalázó helyzetbe került.

Ron kelletlenül felállt, és követte a varázslóbank felé induló Harryt. Belül ugyan remegett a haragtól, hogy Malfoy ezt tette, és mégis megúszta, de valahol hátul, az agya egyik rejtett zugában titokban hízelgett neki a gondolat, hogy életében először nem Harry sietett az ő segítségére, hanem fordítva.

o-o-o-o-o

- Megéheztél, drágám? – kérdezte Mrs. Weasley, amikor Harry szégyenlősen odasündörgött melléje. Egész este keresve kereste ezt a nyugodt pillanatot, amikor kettesben maradhatott az asszonnyal, és senki sem zavarja őket.

- Ö… igen, egy kicsit – mondta Harry zavartan, nem tudva, hogyan is kezdjen bele a mondandójába.

- Akkor ülj csak az asztalhoz bátran, mindjárt hozok egy kis levest – mondta Mrs. Weasley, és már indult is a kamra felé, de Harry hangja megállította.

- Ö… előbb beszélhetnénk egy kicsit?

Molly szokatlan figyelemmel nézett a sovány, fekete hajú fiúra. – Hát persze, kedvesem. Üljünk le. Miről akarsz beszélgetni?

Harry végül összeszedte a bátorságát, és belekezdett. – Szeretném megköszönni, hogy olyan kedvesek velem, és befogadtak. Ne, hadd mondjam végig – tette hozzá sietve, amikor látta, hogy Mrs. Weasley tiltakozni akar. – Ez nagyon sokat jelent nekem. Tudja, nekem sose volt családom, és mindig is irigyeltem Ront ezért.

- Hát persze, drágám, de most már te is a családhoz tartozol – biztosította az asszony mosolyogva.

- Hát éppen ezért… Én tudom, hogy nem olcsó ez a sok új ruha, meg minden, és arra gondoltam, hogy szívesen besegítenék, most, hogy már én is a családhoz tartozom, mert a számlámon…

- Nem! – Mrs. Weasley olyan hirtelen állt fel az asztaltól, hogy leverte a cukortartót, de most esze ágában sem volt megjavítani. – Nem – tette hozzá kevésbé hevesen, és megsimogatta Harry karját. - Egyik gyermekem sem fizetett még azért, hogy felneveltük és otthont adtunk neki. Te sem leszel kivétel. Ráadásul most már Fred és George is besegít, hol ezt hoznak, hol azt. Arthur is jól keres, mióta előléptették. Nagyon kedves tőled, drágám, de tényleg nem szorulunk rá.

Harrynek a torkára forrasztotta a szót az, hogy Ron anyja a gyermekének szólította. Nem először történt, mégis minden egyes alkalommal a lelke mélyéig meghatotta, és nem tudott betelni azzal az érzéssel, ami ilyenkor elöntötte.

Mrs. Weasley közben elindult a kamra felé. – Na, hozok neked egy kis levest, ezt meg verd ki a fejedből. Remus! – üdvözölte a kandallóból kibotorkáló varázslót. – Azt hittem, már haza se jössz. Vacsoráztál már? Nem? Hozok neked is.

Lupin közben leült Harry mellé az asztalhoz. – Milyen napod volt ma, Harry? – kérdezte, és töltött magának egy pohár vizet.

- Pocsék – válaszolta Harry kertelés nélkül. – Azt hittem, végre végigmehetek az Abszol úton anélkül, hogy mindenki megbámulna. De tudja, mit? Sokkal rosszabb történt. Mindenki úgy kezelt, mint egy nyomorékot! A hátam mögött sajnálkoztak rajtam, volt, aki dupla hangerővel és hihetetlenül lassan beszélt hozzám, mintha nem csak a varázserőmet vesztettem volna el, de a hallásomat is. Mihez fogok így kezdeni? Nem akarok életem végéig a fenekemen ülni és a vagyonomból élni, mint egy Malfoy!

Lupin letette a poharat, és mélyen Harry szemébe nézett. - Ne gondold, hogy a varázserőd volt benned az egyedüli értékes dolog, Harry. Hidd el, többre vagy képes, mint gondolnád. Csak fel kell fedezned magadban.

- Na persze. Mondjon egyet.

- Neked igazán nem jut eszedbe semmi?

- Soha semmiben nem tűntem ki az iskolában, kivéve, hogy nagyon jól tudtam repülni, és jól ment a sötét varázslatok kivédése. Sokra megyek vele most.

- Harry! Ugye nem akarod ennyire lebecsülni magad? Igenis rengeteg más dologra vagy még képes. Tudsz nevetni, örülni, szeretni, van kezed, lábad, szemed, füled. Nem kellene folyton azon siránkoznod, amit elvesztettél, inkább próbáld meg azt használni, ami megmaradt. Az életben sokkal több van, mint varázslás, de ezt sokan nem veszik észre – például Tudodki, aki olyan kevésre becsülte a muglikat.

Ilyen beállításba helyezve a dolgokat, Harry előtt kezdett picikét kevésbé sötét lenni a jövő. Akármi történt is, ő nem akar olyan lenni, mint Voldemort, és nem veti meg sem a muglikat, sem a mugli életformát. Akár egy második Mr. Weasley.

Amiről eszébe jutott, hogy Ginny gyakran mennyire hasonlít Mrs. Weasleyre, és erre a gondolatra elvörösödött. Szerencsére a gyertyaláng fényében nem volt túl feltűnő.

- Felteszem, sokat gondolkoztál már azon, hogy mit fogsz csinálni ezután – folytatta Lupin. – Akárhogy is, azt akarom, hogy tudd, rám mindenben számíthatsz. Bár nem én vagyok a keresztapád, mégis úgy érzem, tartozom annyival James-nek és Siriusnak, hogy úgy törődöm veled, ahogy ők tették volna.

Most Lupinon volt a sor, hogy elvörösödjön, és hamarosan ki is derült, hogy miért. – Szeretnélek megkérni valamire, Harry. Én… ö… azaz Tonks… Szóval mi össze akarunk házasodni, és arra szeretnélek megkérni, hogy légy a tanúm.

Harrynek mintha elfújták volna minden bánatát. Végre! A Tekergők utolsó maradéka végre révbe ér és boldog lesz. Bár az apja és Sirius megérhette volna! Értette, miért őt kérte meg Lupin, miért nem McGalagonyt vagy a Rend valamelyik tagját. Jamesnek vagy Siriusnak kellett volna Lupin mellett állnia, amikor kimondja az igent, helyettük James fia és Sirius keresztfia, Harry lesz az. – Boldogan – mondta mosolyogva. – És köszönöm.

- Ne köszönd, hisz örömet okozol vele. Egyúttal megkérlek, hogy ne szólíts többé Lupin professzornak vagy Mr. Lupinnak. Legyek egyszerűen Remus.

- Hát, ezt nem lesz egyszerű megszokni – nevetett Harry zavartan. – Hiszen az apám lehetne… lehetnél.

- Annál egyszerűbb lesz, hiszen az apádat csak nem hívnád Mr. Potternek? - csatlakozott a nevetéshez felszabadultan Lupin.

- Már itt is van a jó forró leves – tolatott be Mrs. Weasley a fazékkal. Mosolygott, de a szeme furcsán csillogott; Harry esküdni mert volna, hogy sírt, amíg odakint volt. Vajon azt hallotta meg, amiről Lupinnal beszéltek, vagy Harry ajánlatán érzékenyült el ennyire?

- Jól hallottam, leves? – hallatszott Ron hangja a lépcső felől. Hát persze, hogy is lehetne feltételezni, hogy Ron kihagyjon akár egy potya étkezést is? – Anya, te hagymát vágtál? Harry, nem azt mondtad, hogy apának segítesz a fészerben konnektort szerelni? – És már le is zöttyent Harry mellé az asztalhoz. - Jó estét, Lupin. Mi újság Tonks-szal? Visszamegy aurornak? Ginny, gyere le, hazajött Lupin!

Az Odú konyháját rövid időn belül hangos beszélgetés és kacagás töltötte be. Harry úgy érezte, még sohasem volt ennyire otthon.

o-o-o-o-o

Hamarosan eljött a szeptember első napja. Harry szerint túlságosan is hamar. Ginny, az a Ginny, aki olyan volt számára, mint egy békés kikötő vihar idején, aki mindent megértett, akinek mindig volt ideje vele gombát pucolni vagy kelbimbót tisztítani, és valahogy mindig tudta, hogyan viselkedjen vele, elmegy, és legközelebb csak négy hónap múlva, karácsonykor jön haza. Egy örökkévalóság!

Ezúttal nem autóval mentek, mint Harry utolsó iskolai tanévében, hanem hopp-porral a Foltozott Üstbe, majd onnan ki a mugli Londonba, és metróval utaztak tovább a King's Cross pályaudvarra. A jegyvásárlást és kezelést Harry intézte. Mr. Weasley nagy érdeklődéssel figyelte volna, hogyan kell, de sajnos dolgoznia kellett, így Ginnyt csak az édesanyja, Ron és Harry kísérte ki a roxforti expresszhez.

- Istenem, istenem, az utolsó gyermekem utolsó éve a Roxfortban! – sopánkodott Mrs. Weasley. – Milyen gyorsan elszálltak az évek! Mintha csak az imént lett volna, amikor először megláttam Harryt a vágányok mellett! Milyen kis elveszett volt…

- Anya, gyere már, különben Ginny lekési a vonatot!

- Te csak vidd a csomagokat, Ron drágám, és keress ülőhelyet! Mindjárt megyek utánad!

Ron eltűnt a kilencedik és tizedik vágány közötti falban, vele együtt két bőrönd, egy válltáska, egy kalaptartó doboz és Arnold, a törpegolymók.

- Akkor én megyek, szívem, te is mindjárt jössz, ugye? – kérdezte Mrs. Weasley Ginnytől, aki bólintott.

- Igen, mindjárt megyek, anya. Nyugodtan menj csak előre.

Harry keserűen bámult a téglafalra, amelyben Ron után Ron anyja is eltűnt. A fal mögött ott pöfögött a roxforti expressz színes gőzmozdonya, de ő képtelen volt átmenni a falon, és nem is lesz képes rá soha többé.

Ginny jól tudta, mi jár a fiú fejében. – Talán nem volt a legjobb ötlet, hogy kikísérj a vonathoz – mondta halkan. – Otthon is maradhattál volna.

- Sokkal rosszabb lett volna otthon maradni egyedül, miközben mindenki elmegy. És különben is veled szerettem volna lenni, ameddig csak lehet. Évközben csak nagyon keveset találkozhatunk.

- Tudom. De minden szünidőre hazajövök, te pedig ott lehetsz minden roxmortsi hétvégén. És írni fogok minden nap, ígérem.

- Én pedig neked.

Ginny a két keze közé fogta a fiú kezét, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. – Harry, ígérj meg nekem valamit. Ígérd meg, hogy nem fogsz a múlton rágódni, és nem töprengsz el naponta tízszer azon, hogy „mi lett volna, ha". Melyik a rosszabb, varázserő nélkül élni, vagy varázserővel meghalni?

- Hiányozni fog, ahogy egy nap tízszer is helyreteszel – mosolyodott el Harry szomorúan. – Most menj, nem szeretem a hosszú búcsúzkodást.

Az edinburgh-i vonat felé igyekvő utasok elnéző mosollyal bámulták meg, amint egy hosszú, vörös hajú lány, akinek a pulóverén furcsa mód rózsaszín szőrszálak voltak, olyan hevesen ugrott a nyakába egy fekete hajú, kócos fiúnak, hogy az majdnem a vágányok közé esett. Hosszú percekig csókolták egymást, annyira, hogy egy fiatalokból álló csoport elismerően füttyögni is kezdett. Aztán a pár szétvált, és a vörös hajú lány felszállhatott egy vonatra - bár senki se látta, melyikre -, mert furcsamód egyszer csak eltűnt, a fiú pedig ott maradt, és szomorú szemmel nézte a kilencedik és tizedik vágányt elválasztó téglafalat.


	4. Útkereső

**4. fejezet: Útkereső**

**  
**

Harry körülnézett. Előtte nyílegyenes volt az út, közel s távol nem volt senki sem körülötte, így hát megengedte magának, hogy egy pillanatra – de csak egyetlenegyre! – lehunyja a szemét, és csak érezze az arcába vágó langyos, őszi szelet.

Exeterbe tartott az A30-as főúton. De nem seprűvel, nem is varázsszőnyegen, hanem Sirius repülő motorbiciklijével. Hagrid hozta el neki szeptember elején, mivel ez is az örökségéhez tartozott. A motorbicikli azonban nem csak repülni tudott, hanem a hagyományos, talajszinti mugli közlekedésben is részt tudott venni, mint Weasley-ék mostanra teljesen elvadult családi Ford Angliája egykor. Erre pedig Harrynek roppant nagy szüksége volt, mert az Exeteri Egyetemi Könyvtárba nem mehetett hopp-porral. A könyvtárnak központi fűtése volt, a régi kandallók különben sem voltak rákötve a hop-hálózatra, ráadásul enyhén szólva nagy riadalmat keltett volna, ha sovány, őszi Mikulásként botladozik ki egy évtizedek óta használaton kívüli tűzhelyből, egy csomó mugli szeme láttára.

Amikor Mr. Weasley először megpillantotta Sirius motorbiciklijét, és megtudta, hogy az működik is, ugyanolyan lelkesedés fogta el, mint minden alkalommal, amikor mugli villásdugók vagy gumikacsák közelébe került. - Csodálatos! Elképesztő, hogy a muglik milyen leleményesen pótolják a varázslatot! – lelkendezett.

Harry összerázkódott ugyan erre a megjegyzésre, de nagyon kapóra jött neki a jármű. Szeptemberben, miután Ginny elment a Roxfortba, Ront pedig egyre jobban lefoglalta a kviddics, Harry elég gyakran nem tudott mit kezdeni magával. Főleg a gondolataival, amik házimunka közben különösen nagy erővel támadtak rá. Hogy lefoglalja magát, olvasni kezdett. Olvasás közben egy másik világba került, ahol nem fájt semmi, sem a varázserő hiánya, sem az az érzés, hogy mások tudják, merre tartanak, míg ő nem, és hogy soha többé nem mehet abba az irányba, amerre szeretne.

Ám Weasley-ék néhány kötetes könyvespolcát hamar kinőtte. Ugyanerre a sorsra jutott a Widra St Capdel-béli kis közkönyvtár is, ami főleg régi folyóiratokkal volt tele. Amikor Harry egy kevésbé ismert Shakespeare-művet, a Cymbeline-t szerette volna kikölcsönözni, az idős könyvtáros néni az Exeteri Egyetemi Könyvtárba irányította, ami húsz mérföldre volt az Odútól.

Így került Harry az A30-as főútra, a csomagtartójában jópár kiolvasott könyvvel.

Élvezte, ahogyan elsuhan mellette a táj, amint a jármű a mérföldeket ette, és ahogy a langyos szeptemberi szél az arcát simogatja. Most az egyszer nem irigyelte a varázslókat, akik hoppanálással, hop-porral vagy seprűvel voltak kénytelenek közlekedni. Na, talán a seprűn való utazást igen, de Sirius motorbiciklije ezt is képes volt pótolni, mert tudott repülni, függetlenül a vezetője varázserejétől, mint Weasley-ék egykori Ford Angliája.

De míg seprűvel rendkívül körülményes volt az utazás, mert félő volt, hogy a muglik meglátják, egy motorbicikli a mugli utakon teljesen hétköznapi látványnak számított, akár tud repülni, akár nem. Harry most először talált valami jót, élvezeteset abban, hogy nem varázsló többé, hanem kvibli.

Ha nem érdekelte volna az őszi táj szépsége, és nem nézelődik amellett, hogy az utat figyeli, talán fel sem tűnt volna neki a csillogás a fák között. Másoknak biztos nem tűnt fel, vagy csak nem tartották elég fontosnak, hogy megnézzék, mi lehet az. Harry azonban lassított, majd megállt, és a motorbiciklit az út mellé állítva lassan begyalogolt a méteres fűbe.

Nem kellett sokáig mennie, hogy meglássa, mi csillog. Egy autó volt az; valami okból nyilván leszaladt az útról, és egy fa állította meg, az utasait meg a bekötött biztonsági öv. Ennek ellenére vércsíkok csordogáltak a kormánynál ülő szőke, kövérkés férfi fején, amit beüthetett a szélvédőbe, és annyira beszorult az összeroncsolódott jármű kormánya mögé, hogy Harry meg sem próbálta kiszabadítani.

Ehelyett inkább az anyósülésen ülő, feltűnően csinos nőre összpontosított, akinek a karosszéria felhasadt darabja csúnyán megvágta a karját. Egyéb sérülései is lehettek, mert nem volt eszméleténél, Harry hiába próbálta magához téríteni. De élt: lélegzett, és dobogott a szíve. Harry kinyitotta a kocsiajtót, majd óvatosan kioldotta a biztonsági övet, és megvizsgálta a nőt. Nem merte kihúzni, nehogy még nagyobb sérülést okozzon neki, ám a karján lévő vágás aggasztotta.

Rémlett neki, hogy a vérzést erős nyomással el lehet állítani. Leoldotta a nyakából a sálját, és szorosan a karjára kötötte a seb felett, közben alaposan összevérezve saját magát is.

Hej, ha tudott volna varázsolni! Egész sor varázsigét és ráolvasást ismert, amivel kiszabadíthatta volna a sérülteket az autó fogságából, elállíthatta volna a vérzést, kiemelhette volna a járműből és magához téríthette volna őket. Így azonban… hevesen dobogott a szíve. _Valamit tennem kell_, gondolta. _Nem hagyhatom meghalni őket! De mit tegyek? Segítséget kell hívnom!_

Ám amikor az út mellett hevesen integetni kezdett, senki sem áll meg. _Hát persze. Ugyan ki állna meg egy zilált kinézetű alaknak? Biztos részeg stopposnak néznek,_ gondolta idegesen.

Nem tudott varázsolni. De nem volt eléggé mugli sem, különben lett volna egy olyan mobiltelefonja, amilyenből Dudley már hármat is elnyűtt. Azzal most hívhatna segítséget… Ekkor hirtelen beléhasított, hogy az út mentén furcsa, narancssárga szerkezeteket látott. Biztosan nem postaládák voltak…

Gyorsan felkapott a motorbiciklire, és a legközelebbi segélyhívó telefonhoz hajtott, hogy bejelentse a balesetet. Annyira izgatott volt, hogy amikor a nevét kérdezték, alig jutott eszébe, hogy: – Harry… Harry Potter.

Hamarosan megérkeztek a mentők és a tűzoltók, hozzáláttak a sérültek kiemeléséhez és elszállításához, míg a rendőrség félszélességben lezárta az utat, és alaposan kikérdezte Harryt, hogy mit látott. Harry a könyvtárba való beiratkozással együtt most használta másodjára a személyi igazolványát, közben idegesen pislogott arrafelé, amerre a mentők dolgoztak. Vajon mi lehet a férfival és a nővel? Túlélik?

- A rokona? – kérdezte az egyik mentős, miközben a két sérültet hordágyra tették. – Csak akkor vihetjük magunkkal, ha a rokona.

Harry ránézett kerek arcú, szőkés férfira. Semmi hasonlóság nem volt köztük, de ezt épp úgy el lehetett mondani Vernon bácsiról és Petúnia néniről is, nem is beszélve Dudley-ról. – Nem, de… szeretném tudni, mi lett velük. Utánuk mehetnék a kórházba? Úgysem hagyhatom itt a motorom.

o-o-o-o-o

Amikor Harry félóra múlva belépett az Exeteri Központi Kórház baleseti sebészetére, hogy érdeklődjön a sérültek állapota felől, az első pillanatban nem tudta, hova is csöppent: kórházba, filmforgatásra, vagy egy rendkívül zsúfolt raktárba. Néhány nővér, ápoló és orvos rohangált látszólag fejetlenül, hihetetlen sebességgel, az adminisztrációs ablaknál nem ült senki, a fal mellett ellenben hosszú sorokban várakoztak ellátásra a kisebb-nagyobb sérüléssel beérkezők.

Hirtelen egy termetes, vörösre festett hajú asszonyság bukkant fel előtte talpig fehérben, és érezhetően csípőre tette volna a kezét, ha nem lett volna tele kötszerrel és más egyébbel. - Mit képzel, hogy bőrdzsekiben jön be ide? – rivallt rá a nő. – Hol tanították ezt magának?

Harry végignézett magán. Szerinte semmi baj nem volt a bőrdzsekijével, azt az aprócska tényt leszámítva, hogy sárkánybőrből készült, de ezt nem szándékozott az orrára kötni senkinek. Az ikrektől kapta a szülinapjára, és úgy érezte, nagyon jól fest benne, legalábbis Ginny arcáról mindig ezt olvasta le. – Öhm… elnézést kérek, többet nem fordul elő. Meg tudná mondani, hol találom a…

- Ezt gyorsan kapja magára, mielőtt megharagszom – folytatta a vörös hajú nővér, és egy kopottas, zöld lebernyeget nyújtott Harry felé, amiről kiderült, hogy egy ingszerű felsőruha. – Vegye már fel, aztán lásson munkához! Már félórája meg kellett volna érkeznie!

Harry körülnézett, hogy a nővér tényleg hozzá beszélt-e. De közel s távol nem volt rajta kívül más, csak két begipszelt lábú idősebb hölgy, akik láthatóan arra vártak, hogy egy betegszállító hazavigye őket.

- Igyekezzen, fiam! A kettes vizsgálót jó lenne kitakarítani, mielőtt kivirágzik a vér a lepedőn. Kapkodja magát! – Ezzel elrohant a másik irányba, de még mielőtt eltűnt volna, Harry jól hallotta, mit dohog magában: - Már azt hittem, ő is felszívódik, mint a többi fiatal. Mivé lesz ez a szakma…?

Körülnézett, és látta, hogy elkeserítően kevés a fehér és zöld ruhában kapkodó egészségügyi dolgozó, ellenben annál több az ellátásra váró beteg. _Végül is nincs semmi dolgom_, gondolta, _és ez sem rosszabb, mint az Odúban krumplit pucolni. Legalább lesz egy kis változatosság, itt meg tényleg elkél a segítség._

Harry gyorsan átcserélte a véres pólóját a zöld műtősingre, aztán nekilátott a kettes vizsgáló kitakarításának. Amikor végzett a padló fertőtlenítésével és a véres lepedők, tamponok és egyéb, láthatóan használt eszközök eltakarításával, a vörös hajú nővér rábízta az egyik beteget, hogy kísérje el röntgenre, majd jött egy újabb vizsgáló, aztán egy hányás, egy hajléktalan megfürdetése a kezelés előtt, újabb röntgen, még egy vizsgáló, majd egy száznyolcvan kilós beteg becipelésénél kellett segédkeznie, és mielőtt észbe kaphatott volna, már délutánba hajlott a nap.

- Mi is a neve, fiam? Kösse be ezt az infúziót – parancsolta a vörös hajú nő; Harry időközben megfejtette, hogy ő itt a főnővér.

- Azt meg hogyan kell? – kérdezte ártatlanul Harry.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy ápolói végzettséggel még ennyit se tudsz! Az én időmben még rendesen megtanítottak mindent, mielőtt papírt adtak róla! - A főnővér a szemüvege felett szigorúan ránézett, aznap talán először. – A múlt héten még nem szőke hajad volt? Mit is mondtál, hogy hívnak?

- Harry Potternek hívnak, és nincs ápolói végzettségem. Én csak… - Már mondta volna, hogy hat évet végzett a Roxfortban, de abból egyenesen követezett volna az a kérdés, hogy hol van a Roxfort, miféle iskola ez, talán cirkuszi, és Harry nem érezte elég frissnek magát ahhoz, hogy úgy hazudjon, mint a vízfolyás, a Szent Brútuszt pedig még kevésbé akarta megemlíteni. – Nekem csak érettségim van – mondta végül. – Azért jöttem, mert behoztak ide egy férfit és egy nőt. Én találtam rájuk az úton, és… tudni szerettem volna, mi lett velük.

- Szent ég, én meg befogtalak dolgozni? Hát miért nem szóltál, fiam? Atyaég, mi lesz, ha ez kiderül? Ápolói végzettség nélkül… Ez az állásomba kerülhet! – sopánkodott a főnővér, láthatóan rendkívül idegesen, pedig amúgy sem volt egy nyugodt típus. - De akkor ki vagy te? És hol van az az ápoló, akinek ma kellett volna kezdenie?

- Ne aggódjon, én nem mondom el senkinek. Tulajdonképpen nagyon élveztem a mai munkát. Tudja… egyszerűen élveztem, hogy képes vagyok rá, és szükség van a munkámra. Megígérem, hogy nem mondom el senkinek.

- Élvezted… - A főnővér úgy nézett Harryre, mintha a fiú gúnyt űzött volna belőle. – Na persze. Mintha úgy kapkodnának ezért a munkáért, hogy tömött sorokból lehetne válogatni. A gyógyszeres szekrényt élvezted, mi? Drogosoknak itt semmi helye. Na menj innen, és másokat ugrass. Még hogy élvezted… - És mint aki befejezettnek tekinti a beszélgetést, elfordult, hogy tovább végezze a dolgát.

Harrynek egy nagyon furcsa gondolat tolakodott a fejébe, és nem hagyta nyugodni. Igazából egész nap ezen törte a fejét, miközben keményen dolgozott. Amire képes volt, azt a varázsvilágban legjobb esetben is elnéző mosollyal tűrték. Még Ron is megmosolyogta, amikor Harry az Odúban minden alkalmat megragadott, hogy besegítsen a házimunkában a varázserő hiánya ellenére is, és rendszeresen mosogatott, takarított és pucolta a zöldséget. Mrs. Weasley is többször kijelentette, hogy nem lenne erre szükség, Harry csak pihenjen és élvezze az életet. Itt azonban égető szükség volt a két kezére. Szükség volt őrá úgy, ahogy volt. Erre pedig Harrynek volt égető szüksége.

Végül döntött. Lehet, hogy teljesen elment az esze, mégis maradni szeretett volna. - Azt mondta, nem jött az az ápoló, akit vártak. És láttam, hogy milyen kevesen vannak itt ilyen sok munkára. Nem lenne itt egy állás egy olyasvalakinek, mint én? Tudja, csak érettségivel. Ja, és nem vagyok drogos – tette hozzá. Nem tudta, mit jelent ez a kifejezés, de azt biztosan tudta, hogy bármi legyen is az, neki nincs köze hozzá. Arról tudna.

A főnővér ismét visszafordult, és ezúttal alaposan, hosszasan végigmérte. Tetszhetett neki, amit látott, mert kissé kedvesebben válaszolt. – C épület, adminisztráció. Ott jelentkezz a papírjaiddal. Mi az ott a fejeden, tetoválás? Vagy beverted valahová?

Harry a homlokához kapott. – Az csak egy… régi heg. Autóbaleset. – Erről a régi hazugságról eszébe jutottak a reggeli események. – Nem emlékszik, mi lett azzal a párral, akit délelőtt behoztak? A férfit ki kellett kivágni az autójából, úgy beszorult.

- De igen. A nőnek nem esett nagyobb baja, mert időben elállították a vérzését, de a férfinak térd alatt amputálni kellett bal lábát. Szerencsére a térdízületet meg lehetett menteni. Most sietnem kell. Ne állj itt, fiam, mint egy tehén, csak útban vagy. Mozgás! – És már ott sem volt.

_Levágták a lábát._ Harry ismeretlenül is együtt érzett vele. Vajon mit gondolhat, mit érezhet, amikor felébred az altatásból, és megtudja, hogy a régi életének gyökeresen, örökre vége? Hogy nincs többé hegymászás, futás, biciklizés, és talán a foglalkozását sem űzheti tovább? _Neki még rosszabb, mint nekem,_ gondolta. Vajon mit gondol majd magában, megéri így tovább élni? _De legalább a felesége mellette lesz. Egyedül én se bírnám. _

o-o-o-o-o

Amikor Harry aznap este hazaért, Ron már a vacsoraasztalnál ült, és tele szájjal, lelkesen magyarázott valamit az anyjának. – Egyszóval leszerződtette Oliver Wood-ot terelőnek! Mondom neked, az az edző nagyon akar valamit, és ha nagyon akarja, el is éri. Idén feltétlenül jó helyezést szeretne elérni a bajnokságban, és az egész országból összeszedte a legjobb játékosokat. Az első meccsünk október közepén lesz a Portree Büszkesége ellen. Snooty, a csapatkapitány kidolgozott egy forradalmian új támadási formációt…

Harry mellkasában hirtelen összeszorult valami. Örült ő, nagyon is örült, hogy Ronnak teljesült élete nagy álma, és nem csak hogy végre sikerült kitűnnie a többiek közül, amire mindig is vágyott, hanem ezt ráadásul a kedvenc kviddiccsapatánál érte el, akikért úgy rajongott. Mégis… ez az _ő_ álma is volt, _neki_ mégsem sikerült. Valami az agya hátsó felében azt súgta, hogy ez nem tisztességes, és legnagyobb szégyenére _irigyelte_ Ront, amiért az repülhet és varázsolhat, ő meg nem.

Hirtelen megint fellobbant benne az a vágy, amit már hetek óta próbált eloltani, hogy ott folytassa az életét, ahol Voldemort miatt abbahagyta, hogy minden olyan legyen, mint régen. És mivel erre képtelen volt, ha beleszakadt is, csak tovább fájt a szíve a csalódottságtól. De ezt nem akarta, nem bírta tovább. Tennie kellett valamit ez ellen, vagy úgy érezte, beleőrül a tehetetlenségbe.

- Szia, Harry! – vigyorgott tele szájjal Ron, amikor meglátta.

- Megjöttél, drágám? Már kezdtem izgulni, máskor nem szoktál ilyen sokáig a könyvtárban maradni. Gyere, ülj le és vacsorázz meg, rád fér nagyon, még mindig olyan sovány vagy, mintha Percyt lát… - Mrs. Weasley szava hirtelen elakadt. Lassan két éve volt már, hogy egyetlen szót, egyetlen sort sem kapott a harmadik fiától, és nem is látta.

- Ö… köszönöm, Mrs. Weasley, de előbb beszélnem kell McGalagony professzorral. Nem bánja, ha használom a kandallót?

- Itthon vagy, fiam, mikor szokod már meg, hogy nem kell mindenért engedélyt kérned? – mosolygott zavartan Ron anyja. – Hát persze, menj csak. Mit szeretnél tőle?

- Kellene egy érettségi.

- Egy mi? – kérdezett vissza Ron.

- Mugli papír, olyasmi, mint a RAVASZ-szintű bizonyítvány. Azért kell, hogy el tudjak helyezkedni.

- A muglik között? – hördült fel Ron, és majdnem a torkán akadt a rántotta. – Harry, te megőrültél? Visszamennél az olyanok közé, mint a nagybátyád?

- Ha nem tűnt volna fel, most már én is olyan vagyok, mint a nagybátyám – vágott vissza Harry élesebben, mint szerette volna. – Csak szólj, ha ez zavar, Ron, és már itt se vagyok.

Ron zavarában köpni-nyelni sem tudott, tátva maradt szájában ott sárgállott a félig megrágott rántotta. Az anyja sietett a segítségére. – Csak menj, Harry drágám, de azért este elmondod, ugye, hogy miről van szó? Szeretném, hogy megtaláld a helyed, és boldog légy.

- Én is azt szeretném, Mrs. Weasley - nyögte ki Harry, aztán hop-port szórt a kandallóba, és eltűnt a zöld lángok között.

Mrs. Weasley a következő pillanatban elkapta Ron elől a rántottás tányért. – Hé, még nem fejeztem be! – kiáltott fel Ron, aztán sietve behúzta a fejét, mert nagy sebességgel feléje repült egy mosogatórongy.

- Épp most fejezted be, Ron, és ha jót akarsz, azonnal nekilátsz mosogatni, mégpedig _varázslás nélkül_! – tette hozzá Mrs. Weasley. – Nem tűröm, hogy ilyen tapintatlanul viselkedj. Mintha nem is én meg az apád neveltünk volna fel, hanem valami mugligyűlölő halálfaló.

Amikor Harry aznap este – Ron szégyenlős bocsánatkérése után – lefeküdt aludni a narancssárga padlásszobában, nem kellett egy fantáziavilágba menekülnie ahhoz, hogy ne érezze feleslegesnek és tehetetlennek magát. Végre megint volt cél az életében, végre nem érezte úgy magát, mint akinek a létezése értelmét húzták ki a lába alól.

Később, az éjszaka közepén ismét elővette a szokásos rémálma, a meleg, de szűk koporsó, de most csak úgy, mint valami távoli, tétova érzet, mint valami sötét füstfelhő, amit könnyedén elfúj a reggeli szellő.


	5. Fél lábbal itt

**5. fejezet: Fél lábbal itt...**

Harry egy pillanatra megállt a kőkorlátnál, rákönyökölt, és megengedett magának egy kis csöndet a hosszú és fárasztó műszak után. A nap puhán simogatta az arcát, és olyan jó lett volna hazahoppanálni és azonnal aludni egyet…

- Potter! Kérsz egyet? – Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és látta, hogy egyik munkatársa egy meggyújtott cigit dugott az orra alá. - Remélem, nem baj, hogy mentolos. Gyere, dumáljunk egyet, amíg a mamus nem figyel. – Harry értetlen tekintetére pontosított. – A főnővér.

Most mit tegyen? Utasítsa vissza? Greg kedves fickó volt, bár mind nevében, mind testalkatában erőteljesen Gregory Monstróra emlékeztetett. Harry rövid tétovázás után úgy döntött, hogy elfogadja a feléje nyújtott cigit. _Nem lehet sokkal rosszabb, mint Fred és George pipája_, gondolta.

Egy pillanaton belül megtudta, milyen hatalmasat tévedett. A füst a torkán akadt, égette a tüdejét, és csípős könnyeket csalt a szemébe. Ráadásul Greg alaposan hátba vágta, így most már a lapockája is sajgott. _Mi ebben az élvezet?_

- Hé, csak nem ez az első cigid? Nahát, ki hitte volna a 20. században! Honnan jöttél, haver, a Marsról? – nevetett Greg ámuldozva, és nagyot szívott a cigijéből.

- Nem, nem onnan – köhögte Harry, és visszaadta a sajátját. - A Marsom együttállt ugyan a Plútóval a tizedik házban, ami nagyon veszélyes kombináció, de szerencsére a Vénuszom az Ikrek hetedik házában van… - Sose hitt az asztrológiában, mindig is komolytalan tárgynak tartotta, és a mondatok úgy csúsztak ki a száján, hogy bele se gondolt.

- Hűha, haver, te tudsz olvasni a csillagokból? – bámult rá Greg.

- Á, ötödikben leadtam ezt a tárgyat. Igazából megbuktam belőle, mert McGalagony épp akkor… - Harry csak ekkor döbbent rá, mit is mondott. _Ostoba, ostoba! Sokkal több eszed is lehetne! A varázsvilágot felfedni a muglik előtt súlyos bűncselekmény!_

- McGalagony? Hát ez meg miféle név?

- Skót. – Hátha Greg megelégszik ennyivel.

- Haver, te Skóciában tanultál? Milyen izgalmas! Kastélyok meg szellemek meg vérfarkasok, igaz-e? Mondd csak, Nessie tényleg létezik?

Harry belekapaszkodott abba a mentőkötélbe, amit Greg Skócia iránt támadt hirtelen érdeklődése jelentett. Ha tudná a tagbaszakadt segédápoló, hogy ő jelenleg egy házban él egy vérfarkassal, alig húsz mérföldnyire innen…! – Nem, Nessie-vel nem találkoztam, de a szellemek tényleg léteznek…

Félig Fejnélküli Nick és a Véres Báró szerencsére veszélytelen beszédtéma volt, jól el lehetett ütni velük egy cigiszünetet, illetve Harry esetében a műszak végét. A tagbaszakadt ápoló tíz perce hamar lejárt, pillanatnyi megkönnyebbülés ígéretét hozva Harrynek, hogy vége a veszélyes vizeken való evezésnek. Legalábbis azt hitte, amíg a másik meg nem szólalt.

- Öregem, holnap az Arsenal játszik a Manchester ellen. Nem akarsz átugrani a kérómba? Összeadhatnánk a sört meg a popcornt, aztán megnéznénk a meccset a tévében. Te kinek drukkolsz?

- Ö… Egyiknek sem – döntötte el Harry, és magában megfogadta, hogy sürgősen bepótolja ilyen tárgyú lemaradásait. – De amúgy sem érek rá. Holnap lesz az első roxm… hm, nyílt hétvége lesz a barátnőm iskolájában, és megígértem, hogy meglátogatom. Szeptember óta nem láttuk egymást.

- Iskolai szerelem, mi? Fogadjunk, hogy Skóciában van! Ráhibáztam, ugye? Így lenne ötösöm a lottón… Öregem, ez aztán a távkapcsolat! Biztos mindennap emileztek. Jó csaj lehet, ha megéri ezt a macerát. Te, akkor neked még ma este el kell indulnod, ha holnapra Skóciába akarsz érni, hacsak nincs egy repülő seprűd vagy ilyesmi, he-he! Üdvözöld a nevemben, és jól döngesd meg, csak nehogy aztán úgy maradjon!

Harry úgy döntött, megelégszik egy idétlen vigyorral, és nem vallja be, hogy az elmúlt hét évben csak a nyarakat töltötte muglik között, akkor is a kínosan pedáns Dursley-éknél, pláne nem tévéközelben, egyszóval fogalma sincs róla, ki az az Emil, mit jelent „megdöngetni" valakit, és mi az, amikor egy lány „úgy marad." Hogyan is…? Mélyen elvörösödött, amikor egyszerre megértette, mire gondolt Greg.

- Jó neked, hogy már lejárt a műszakod – folytatta a tagbaszakadt segédápoló zavartalanul. - Én még sajna éjfélig itt húzom. Na, mennem kell, mielőtt a mamus rinyálni kezd… Azért csak szólj, ha meggondoltad magad, jó? Mi is a számod, Potter?

Harrynek tíz percen belül harmadjára lett nagyon melege. Telefon, az Odúban? Most hogyan magyarázza meg, hogy nem csak hogy az áram és a telefon nincs bevezetve, de ha a házat megpillantaná a mugli hatóság, azonnal kiadnák rá a bontási parancsot? Most már tényleg nem halogathatja tovább annak a mobiltelefonnak a megvételét. – Ö… még nem jegyeztem meg – nyögte ki végül. - Ja, és hívj Harrynek. Csak az ellenségeim szólítanak Potternek.

Greg eltátotta a száját. – Neked vannak ellenségeid?

Harry elfojtott egy vigyort. – Csak voltak. Már nincsenek.

o-o-o-o-o

A dél-angliai időjárást sohasem a csípős hideg jellemezte, még télen sem, az idei ősz azonban minden eddigire rácáfolt. Hiába jártak már benne az októberben, az idő kellemesen meleg és napos maradt, mintha Olaszországban lettek volna. Ha Harry lehunyta a szemét és a Nap felé fordította az arcát, nem esett nehezére pálmafákat és vakító homokot elképzelni a kórház fás-bokrok, padokkal tarkított kertje helyén, ahol a legtöbb beteg – és amikor tehette, a legtöbb dolgozó is – sok időt töltött.

Különösen egy beteg. Harry gyakran elnézte a kórház ablakából vagy a kőkorlátra könyökölve. Tolókocsin szokták kivinni a kertbe, letették valahol egy fa alatt, és ő csak ült ott órákon át, nem szólt senkihez, nem kereste senki tekintetét. Csak egyvalaki szokta látogatni: egy hasonlóan kövérkés, szőke hajú nő. _Biztosan a nővére_, vélte Harry. A feleségét viszont, aki az autóban mellette ült, sose látta, hogy bejött volna látogatóba.

Gyakran támadt vágya, hogy odamenjen hozzá és elbeszélgessen a férfival, de valami mindig visszatartotta; maga sem tudta, mi. Tudta, hogy a férfi magányra vágyik; legalábbis azt hiszi magáról, valójában azonban egyszerűen képtelen elviselni az állapotát.

Most is ott ült a fa alatt, miközben Harry a parkon átvágva a motorbiciklije felé tartott, hogy hazamotorozzon. Nem nézett se jobbra, se balra, de amikor Harry melléje ért, váratlanul megszólalt. - Maga az, aki kihívta hozzám a mentőket, igaz? Micsoda szerencse - mondta gúnyosan.

Harry meglepetten megtorpant.

- Tudja, figyeltem magát – folytatta a férfi. _Minden jobb, mint magamra figyelni_, tette hozzá gondolatban. - Szokatlan, hogy egy egészségügyi dolgozó elégedett legyen a helyzetével, a fizetésével, és sose panaszkodjon a sok munka miatt.

Így volt. Harry nem a pénzért csinálta, abból volt neki éppen elég. Kifejezetten élvezte viszont, hogy nem súgtak össze a háta mögött, és nem szánakoztak rajta, amiért elvesztette a varázserejét. Itt ugyanolyan átlagos fickó volt, mint más, bár az izmainak elkelt egy kis edzés: a kviddicsezésen meg a lépcsőmászáson kívül korábban nem végzett másfajta testedzést, és most a magatehetetlen betegek emelgetése meglehetősen igénybe vette. De ezt is élvezte, mert képes volt rá.

- Miért tenném? Aki panaszkodik, az csak még jobban elkedvetlenedik.

A férfi keserűen felnevetett. – Maga más, mint a többi ápoló. Zárkózott, szótlan. Van valami titka, ugye, Harry Potter?

Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete, és leereszkedett a férfi mellé egy padra. Nem, ez a beteg nem ismerhette fel, nem tudhatott róla, hogy van egy másik világ, amiben ő híresség, nemzeti hős, Voldemort gyilkosa. Vagy mégis leleplezték volna?

Sosem jelentett jót, amikor a teljes nevén hívták. Ráadásul valahol a zsigereiben vagy a tudatalattijában örökösen benne volt az a jobb híján félelemnek nevezhető aggodalom, hogy valaki a varázsvilágból felismeri, és vége az áldott névtelenségnek.

Pedig mennyire élvezte! Oda mehetett, ahová akart, azt tehetett, amit csak akart, és nem írták meg minden lépését az újságok. Sőt, még a homlokát sem bámulták: amint Harry elmagyarázta a munkatársainak, hogy a heg egy gyerekkori autóbaleset nyoma – hazugság, igaz, de mi mást mondhatott volna? -, mindenki napirendre tért fölötte, és a villám alakú sebhely többé nem vonzott magára több tekintetet, mint egy pattanás.

- Én ö… ugyan mi titkom lenne? – kérdezett vissza ügyetlenül.

- Nem visel feketét, de a vak is látja, hogy gyászol valakit. Talán a szülei…?

Harry megkönnyebbülten, egyben meglepetten nézett rá. Már miért gyászolna, kinek vagy minek az elvesztése látszódna meg így rajta…? Hoppá. Tényleg. Mégiscsak igaza lesz a férfinak. Ha jobban belegondol, valóban ez a helyzet.

Nem is gondolta volna, hogy úgy viselkedik, mint aki gyászol, pedig már volt benne gyakorlata: negyedikben Cedricet ölték meg a szeme előtt; az ötödik év végén Siriust, a hatodik végén pedig Dumbledore-t vesztette el. Most pedig a képességét gyászolta, amit elvesztett, a jövőt, amit eltervezett, de már soha nem élhet meg.

Egyedül Voldemortot nem gyászolta.

- Jó a szeme, de a szüleim még kicsi koromban meghaltak, nem is emlékszem rájuk. Nemrégiben azonban…

A férfi váratlan érdeklődéssel fordult feléje. Harrynek őrülten pörgött az agya. Azt nem mondhatja el, hogy auror akart lenni, sem azt, hogy profi kviddicsjátékos. Vagy sötét varázslatok kivédése-tanár. De hazudni sem akart.

- Nemrégiben súlyosan megsérültem egy balesetben. Sportoló akartam lenni, de fel kellett adnom ezt a tervet. Ám semmi máshoz nem értek. Ezért dolgozom most itt.

- Sportoló? A maga testalkatával? Na és mit sportolt, sakkozott? – ámuldozott a beteg férfi.

_Mit is, mit is? Golfot, hokit, focit?_ – Kerékpároztam – mondta végül Harry. _Nem is rossz ötlet._ Ez legalább nem akkora hazugság. Kerékpár, seprűnyél, végül is egyre megy, nem? Mind a kettőt meg kell ülni, aztán süvíteni kell, mint a szél.

- És tönkrement a térde? Nagyon sajnálom – motyogta a férfi elkomorodva.

- Magának mi a foglalkozása? – érdeklődött Harry kíváncsian, hogy folytassa a beszélgetést. Neki talán nem kell feladnia a munkáját a baleset miatt, neki talán nem változik meg gyökeresen az élete.

- Informatikus. Van egy kis cégem is. Adatmentéssel, biztonsággal foglalkozunk, de weblapokat is tervezünk. Ezért is volt akkora meglepetés, amikor értesítettek, hogy a lányomat felvették a… egy bentlakásos művészeti iskolába. Én számokkal, adatokkal foglalkozom, az anyja titkárnő, róla meg tessék, kiderül, hogy… különleges képességei vannak. Az anyja persze azonnal megértette, azt mondta, a dédnagyanyjára ütött, de én… nem nagyon tudtam mihez kezdeni vele. Jól össze is vesztünk.

Harry erre nem tudott mit mondani. De valahogy megérezte, hogy most az a legfontosabb, hogy meghallgassa a másikat, akinek szemmel láthatóan épp erre volt szüksége. Váratlanul érte, hogy eddig feltűnően hallgatag férfi egyszerre ilyen beszédes lett, de úgy vélte, biztosan használ neki, ha kimondja, ami a lelkét nyomja. Nem ezt mondta Ginny is mindig?

- Évek óta akkor veszekedtünk először. Igazából akkor döbbentem rá, hogy milyen unalmas lett a házasságunk. Aztán amikor a lányom elment abba az iskolába, és még unalmasabb lett minden, egyszerre rájöttem, hogy évek óta nem beszélgetünk, és már nincs mit mondanunk egymásnak.

- És hogyan oldották meg?

- Igazából sehogy. Elváltunk. Azt hittem, valaki mással jobb lesz, érdekesebb. De nem így lett. Az a nő, aki a balesetkor mellettem ült, nem a feleségem volt. Amióta megtudta, hogy mi lett velem, felém se nézett; gondolom, így már nem vagyok elég érdekes a számára.

- Akkor az a kedves arcú, szőke nő…

- A feleségem – bólintott kelletlenül a férfi. – Illetve a _volt_ feleségem. Nem tudom, miért, de szinte minden nap bejön meglátogatni. Biztos azért, hogy gyönyörködjön az állapotomban, mondván: magamnak csináltam, hát most megkaptam. Amikor még házasok voltunk, mindig mondogatta, hogy túl gyorsan vezetek.

- Képes ezt mondani magának? – hitetlenkedett Harry.

- Mondani? – kapta fel a fejét a férfi. - Nem, azt nem. Sose mondja. Igazából… úgy tesz, mintha el se váltunk volna, és nem lett volna az életemben egy másik nő.

- Akkor mit szokott mondani?

A férfi magába nézett. - Beszélgetünk. Mindenféléről. Az időjárásról, a szomszédokról, a lányunkról, az új kutyájáról, amit még sosem láttam, aztán a politikáról, vagy arról a színházi előadásról, amit a múlt hónapban látott. Szóval mindenféléről. Mint azelőtt.

- A baleset előtt?

- Nem. Az esküvőnk előtt.

A férfi elnézett a bokrok felett - ahol még keringett néhány halálra ítélt pillangó - a park lankásabb része felé. Harry látta rajta, hogy megint bezárkózik, talán azt is megbánta, hogy ilyen sokat elárult magáról, az életéről. Nem akarta hát feszegetni, és éppen felállt volna mellőle, amikor a férfi megszólalt.

- Mihez fogok így kezdeni?

Harry mintha magát hallotta volna, és amikor a férfire nézett, mintha a két hónappal előtti önmagát látta volna. Ez a férfi ugyanúgy nem látja értelmét a megváltozott életének, és ugyanúgy nem tudja elfogadni a baleset okozta változásokat, mint ő - vagy az is lehet, hogy nem _akarja_ elfogadni, mert túl fájdalmas lenne.

Őmellette ott álltak Weasley-ék, akik nem hagyták, hogy fülét-farkát behúzva naphosszat lógassa az orrát és magát sajnálja. Még mindig fájt a veszteség, de most már képes elviselni, és képes meglátni az örömöt az életben. Igaz, ez a változás nem magától történt, meg kellett küzdenie érte, és ezt a küzdelmet ez a férfi sem spórolhatja meg. De nem kell egyedül harcolnia, és van miért. Remélhetőleg erre ő maga is rájön hamarosan.

Ennek az embernek egyszerűen szeretetre van szüksége, feltétlen szeretetre. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve a karjára tette a kezét. – Nincs egyedül – mondta neki. – Ha kinyitja a szemét és körülnéz, meglátja, hogy nincs egyedül. A feleségének, a lányának, az egész világnak szüksége van magára, úgy, ahogy most van. Ne haragudjon – tette hozzá aztán, és zavartan elengedte. – Nem akartam túl bizalmaskodó lenni.

A férfi nem felelt semmit. Egy hosszú percig némán bámultak egymásra, aztán Harry lassan elindult, keresztül a parkon, a motorbiciklije felé.


	6. A randevú

**6. fejezet: A randevú**

Skóciában ilyenkor – október elején – nem volt ritkaság sem a hó, sem a metsző szél, vagy éppen a zuhogó, hideg eső. Ez az október azonban más volt, mint a többi: a tenger felől langyos, párás szél fújdogált, a levegő enyhe maradt, a nap pedig úgy sütött, mintha soha nem akarná abbahagyni, és nem ismerné a kalendáriumot se. Az első roxmortsi hétvégére rendkívül kellemes időjárás ígérkezett.

Ginny Weasley izgatottan nézett szét Roxmorts főutcáján, szemével Harryt keresve. Szeptember elseje óta nem találkoztak, azóta, hogy a fiú kikísérte a Roxfort Expresszhez, jobban mondva a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányra bevezető falig, de rendszeresen leveleztek; Hedvig gyakorta megfordult az Odú és a roxforti kastély között. Harry, aki általában pontosan tudta, mit akar, most nagyon titokzatos volt: egyik levelében sem árulta el Ginnynek, hogy hová akarja vinni első közös roxmortsi kirándulásukon.

Végül megpillantotta: a postahivatal ajtajában álldogált, és a mellette elhaladó egyenruhás diákokat fürkészte, Ginnyt keresve köztük. Amikor találkozott a tekintetük, Ginny mellől hirtelen eltűnt a falu, eltűnt a többi diák, nem létezett más, csak Harry.

Nem emlékezett rá részletesen, hogy mi történt ez után, de rémlett neki, hogy a roxforti diákok erősen tapsoltak valamit, ő meg alig kapott levegőt, Harry annyira magához szorította. A fiú végül kézen fogta, és elvezette az őket ünneplő diákok közül, lefelé a főutcán, a Három Seprű irányába.

- Már annyira hiányoztál – vallotta be Ginny menet közben. – Sose szokom meg, hogy nem vagy ott a Griffendél klubhelyiségében, amikor bemegyek. – Látta, hogy ez a megjegyzés elszomorította a fiút, így gyorsan mára terelte szót. – Hová megyünk?

- Majd meglátod – felelte Harry elmosolyodva. - Többet nem árulhatok el, csak annyit, hogy tökéletes lesz. Ne is törd rajta a fejed, egy meglepetés épp attól meglepetés, hogy meglepetés. Inkább mesélj magadról. Például hogy bírod Pitont? – érdeklődött.

- Undokabb, mint valaha, de rajtam szerencsére átnéz, mintha levegőből lennék. Ezt neked köszönhetem, Harry – mondta nevetve, és játékosan megbökte a fiú vállát. - Azt hallottam, hogy amikor visszajött, kikötötte, hogy nem akar sötét varázslatok kivédését tanítani. Te elhiszed ezt, Harry? Mondjuk nem annyira képtelen pletyka, gondolj csak bele, mi történt vele a nyáron, az a sok Cruciatus… Szerintem az agyára ment. Harry, nem a Három Seprűbe megyünk? Azt hittem, Ron ott vár, vagy együtt jöttök.

- Ron? Azt ígérte, hogy itt lesz, de reggel óta nem láttam. Tegnap este, amikor hazaesett az edzésről, még motyogott valamit elalvás előtt valami váratlan púpról a hátán, amin ma túl kell esnie, meg hogy feltétlen meg akarják nyerni az idei bajnokságot. De amikor felébredtem, már nem volt sehol. Gyere, menjünk tovább, addig meséld el, milyen az új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár.

- Eldred Worple? Teljesen lefogyott és megsápadt, ha látnád, meg sem ismernéd, Harry. Nem is hasonlít arra a kövérkés kis fickóra, akit Lumpsluck meghívott a karácsonyi partira. Teljesen az az érzésem, mintha szerelmi bánat gyötörné, vagy valami hasonló. Szerintem összeveszett a vámpír barátjával, azzal a Sanguinivel, és azért jött ide tanítani. De hova megyünk? Nem erre van Madam Puddifoot kávézója – vetette közbe Ginny, amikor Harry határozott léptekkel továbbment a főutcán, ahelyett, hogy befordult volna a kávézó felé.

- Nem oda megyünk – mondta titokzatosan. - Valami mást találtam ki.

- De mit? Már a Szárnyas Vadkant is elhagytuk. Erre már nincs más, csak a Dervish&Durran, ott meg semmi ehetőt nem árulnak! Kérlek, Harry, áruld el!

Harry azonban csak magában mosolygott, és tovább vezette Ginnyt kifelé a faluból az egyre fogyatkozó házak között, amíg egyszer csak teljesen elfogytak a házak. Akkor letért egy keskeny ösvényre, ami a bokrok között elbújva vezetett jobbkéz felé; felületes szemlélő észre sem vette, hogy ott egyáltalán járható út van.

Az ösvény kanyarulata után egy kedves kis tisztás tárult a szemük elé; minden oldalról annyira benőtték a bokrok, hogy az útról egyáltalán nem lehetett látni, a gyep még mindig zöldellt, és szép, lila virágok pettyezték. A tisztás közepén egy terebélyes fa magasodott, még mindig makacsul tartva rozsdavörösbe hajló leveleit, a fa alatt kiterítve egy kockás pléd, azon pedig egy fonott kosár. Ginny szélesen elmosolyodott, és örömében átölelte Harryt. A fiú nem egy zsúfolt kávézóba vitte, ahol egymásba érnek az emberek, hanem olyan helyre, ahol fürkésző szemek nélkül lehetnek kettesben és kémkedő fülek nélkül beszélgethetnek szabadon.

A kosárban friss, puha kenyér, vaj, kék sajt, finom füstölt sonka, alma és egy csatos üvegben friss tej volt. Ginnynek átfutott a fején, hogy más fiú valószínűleg rózsát és olasz bort hozott volna, vagy egyenesen pezsgőt és kaviárt – aminek a gondolatától is kirázta a hideg, mert nem szerette -, ám Harry nem volt olyan, mint mások.

- De eddig folyton csak én beszéltem. Te is mesélj, mi történt veled? Mi újság az Odúban? – kérdezte Ginny, miközben kényelmesen elheveredtek a pléden. – Ron sohasem ír.

Harry tépelődött, hogy elmondja-e azokat a különös álmait, amikor az volt érzése, mintha egy ember alakú koporsóba lenne bezárva, ahonnan nem tud kitörni, de végül úgy döntött, hogy nem. Mostanában már amúgy is egyre ritkábban álmodott ilyet.

- Lupin és Tonks végre kijelölték az esküvőjük napját. Halloweenkor lesz. Így te is el tudsz jönni, McGalagony biztos ad neked különleges kimenőt, elvégre ő lesz a menyasszony tanúja.

- Aztán meg ne tudjam, hogy rosszul viselkedsz a legénybúcsún, hallod-e? – kacsintott Ginny. - Csak semmi ivászat, és elvárom, hogy minden ruhadarabodat magadon tartsd. Még a nyakkendőt is! – Megcsiklandozta a nyakánál, mire Harry visszacsiklandozta, és mielőtt észbe kaphattak volna, összegabalyodva hevertek a pléden. Ginny vörös haja szétterült a fűben, Harry arca csak centiméterekre volt az övétől, forró leheletét a nyakán érezte, amint egymás szemébe bámultak, és mintha még a madarak is elhallgattak volna körülöttük.

Harrynek egy pillanat alatt minden érzéke életre kelt: Ginny napsütötte bőrének illata, a fűszálak és a száraz levelek a frissen mosott hajában, a napfény, amint megcsillant a szemében, a vékony kötött pulóver, ami puhán hullámzott a keze alatt, és akkor mintha lángra kapott volna benne valami, ami teljesen elöntötte a testét.

Hirtelen olyan közel szeretett volna kerülni Ginnyhez, mint még soha azelőtt, közelebb, mint ahogy a ruha engedte volna. A ruhát a testén akadálynak, sőt, páncélnak érezte, és olyan elsöprő vágy kerítette hatalmába, hogy a saját bőrén érezze a lány bőrét, hogy egy pillanatra meg is rémült saját magától. Ebben a pillanatnyi józanságban felismerte, mi történik, és rádöbbent, hogy ha most nem áll le és nem hagyja abba, sokkal fiatalabb korban lesznek szülők, mint Lily és James Potter.

Óvatosan elhúzódott és begombolta az ingét, mintha csak fázna, közben magában fohászkodott, hogy meg ne bántsa, meg ne sértse valahogy Ginnyt. Remélhetőleg a lány is megérti. Hiszen még csak tizenhét éves!

- Miért álltál meg, Harry? Miért nem folytattad? – kérdezte Ginny komolyan, és felkönyökölve megigazította a ruháját.

Harry megrettent. Csak nem hibázott? - Miért, engedted volna?

- Nem ezt kérdeztem.

Tudta ezt Harry; de hogyan magyarázza meg azt, amire ő is még csak egy másodperce jött rá, még végig se gondolta, szavakba se tudta önteni, csak érezte a zsigereiben, hogy így helyes? Ráadásul abban biztos volt, hogy ha most lefeküdt volna Ginnyvel, este az Odúban képtelen lett volna Mrs. Weasley vagy Ron szemébe nézni.

- Azért, mert szeretlek – felelte egyszerűen.

Ginny őszintén, kedvesen és hálával telten elmosolyodott. – Köszönöm, amiért ezt mondtad. – Aztán kényelmesen befészkelte magát Harry karjaiba, a hátát a fiú mellkasának vetette, és elmerengett a lassan úszó bárányfelhőkön meg az egy helyben keringő őszi legyeken.

Harry egy pillanatig nem értett semmit. Más lány biztos pokolian dühös lenne, ha a fiú, aki tetszik neki, hirtelen visszahúzódna, de Ginnynek mintha egyenesen imponált volna ez a fajta viselkedés, és egyértelműen nem arra következtetett belőle, hogy Harry nem tartja vonzónak. Igaz, hogy Ginny soha nem volt olyan, mint _más lányok_, sosem az motiválta, hogy mások mit tesznek, vagy mit várnak el tőle.

- Tudod, anya egyszer elmesélte nekem, hogy apával csak az esküvő után voltak először együtt – mondta Ginny meleg, bizalmas hangon, amiből kitűnt, hogy teljesen elégedett a helyzettel. - Mondjuk ők nagyon fiatalon házasodtak össze, a háború miatt, de engem mindig meghatott, hogy apa tudott várni, és nem siettette a dolgokat, pedig nagyon szerette anyát. Örülök, hogy te is így gondolod. – Oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy lássa Harry arcát. – Tulajdonképpen miért álltál le? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

Miért is állt le? Harrynek csak nagyon nehezen álltak össze mondatokká az érzései és a gondolatai. A körülötte lévő világ azt sugallta, hogy vedd el és élvezd, amennyit csak tudsz, mégpedig itt és most, de azok az emberek, akiket a legjobban szeretett és a legjobban tisztelt, épp ellenkező módon viselkedtek.

- Neked nem volt olyan érzésed, mintha a mamád hátsó kertjében próbáltunk volna titokban lefeküdni? – Ginny bólintására folytatta. - Hirtelen úgy éreztem, hogy olyan gyerekes ez a helyzet, és ha látna most az apám, nem lenne büszke rám. – Nagy levegőt vett, és habozott egy kicsit. – Igazából… nem így szeretném. Ez nekem többet jelent kellemes időtöltésnél, még ha rólad van is szó. Különösen, mert rólad van szó – tette hozzá sebesen. – Gyönyörű vagy, Ginny. Megőrülök érted.

A lány elpirult. Harry ugyan folyton éreztette vele, hogy mennyire szereti és mennyire tetszik neki, de gyakorlatlan és szégyenlős lévén nem túl gyakran öntötte szavakba, még kevésbé ilyen nyíltan.

- Mégsem így akarom először, így lopva. Te annál sokkal többet jelentesz nekem.

Ginny nem válaszolt, csak erősen megszorította a kezét. Ez bátorságot öntött Harrybe, és meg is nyugtatta, hogy talán mégsem akkora ostobaság, amit most csinált… illetve _nem_ csinált.

- Nem akarok tovább menni ezen az úton _egy kicsit_, amíg nem mehetek végig _teljesen_. Értesz engem? _Mindent_ szeretnék adni, nem csak egy kis szeletét. Egyáltalán van annak valami értelme, amit itt összehordok?

Ginny vidáman, csengőn felkacagott. – Van, van, ne aggódj… - biztosította Harryt nevetve. – Nagyon szeretlek érte. És jól is esik, mert tudom, hogy nem csak kívánsz, hanem szeretsz is. Azt hiszem, ilyet se sok lány mond… Biztos, hogy pont én kellek neked, Harry Potter?

- Te bizony! És olyat mutatok neked, amit egy varázsló se. Gyere! – Harry a kezénél fogva felhúzta a lányt a kockás plédről, aztán nagyon titokzatos arcot vágva egy bokor mögé vezette. – Nézd! – mutatott két kék színű, furcsa alakú szerkezetre. Legalábbis varázslókörökben furcsának ítélnék, ha valaki egy ilyen járművel próbálna meg eljutni egyik helyről a másikra.

- Ez egy bicikli, Harry – jelentette ki Ginny. – Mit keres itt egy bicikli? Te hoztad ide?

- Pontosítok: _két_ bicikli – tette hozzá Harry. – Egy neked, és egy nekem. Ma megtanulsz biciklizni. Csak nem félelmet látok a szemedben? – ugratta a lányt. - Hidd el, cseppet se nehezebb, mint seprűn lovagolni.

Ginny ebben nem volt olyan biztos. Tartózkodó pillantásokat vetett a kétkerekű járműre. – És mi van, ha eldől? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

- Akkor elkaplak – biztosította Harry. – Ugye bízol bennem? De nem dől el, ha elég gyorsan tekered a pedált. Ugyan már, ha Dudley képes volt megtanulni biciklizni…

Az elkövetkező egy-két óra azzal telt, hogy nagy nevetések és még nagyobb elesések közepette Ginny megpróbáljon megmaradni a biciklije nyergében – vagy ahogy ő fogalmazott, a hátán, mert leginkább élőlénynek tekintette a járművet, sárkánynak vagy vad hippogriffnek álcázott szörnyetegnek, ami mindenáron le akarja vetni magáról. A bicikli megszelídítése végül sikerrel járt, és miután megebédeltek a kosárból, mindketten felkaptak egy-egy kétkerekűre, hogy bejárják a környéket.

Boldog mosollyal kerekezték körbe a tavat, a vidéki, néptelen utakat, miközben a hajukba kapott a szél, ami finom, sós levegőt hozott a tenger felől. A hegyoldalban kanyargó ösvényekről csodás látvány tárult eléjük: a keskeny, mély tó fölött teljes pompájában uralkodó roxforti kastély, az alatta meghúzódó bájos Roxmorts falu mézeskalácsházhoz hasonlító kis házaival, a szemközti hegyoldal tisztásain még szarvasokat és zergéket is lehetett látni.

- Csodás ez a nap – jelentette ki Ginny, amikor a biciklizésből leültek egy kicsit pihenni az egyik hegyi ösvény szélére, és a tájat bámulták. A faluból tompán felhallatszott a többiek vidám kacaja, amint csapatostul vonultak az utcákon, mindenízű drazsét bontogatva vagy a Zonkó csodabazárjában vásárolt holmikat próbálgatva.

Ginnybe egyszerre beléhasított, hogy egész nap nem varázsolt, sőt, eszébe sem jutott a varázslás, de nem is hiányzott. Kíváncsi volt, hogy Harry vajon hogy áll ezzel. De nem tudta, hogyan hozza szóba.

Harry megírta a leveleiben, hogy állásért folyamodott az exeteri kórházban, ahol felvették próbaidős segédápolónak. A legnehezebb, leggyomorforgatóbb feladatokat bízták rá: ágyat húzott át, ágytálazott, betegeket forgatott, mosdatott és tologatott, helyiségeket és eszközöket fertőtlenített, mikor mire volt szükség. Aztán minden egyes műszak után, bármilyen hosszú is volt, hazamotorozott az Odúba. Az első héten szó nélkül az ágyba zuhant, néha még levelet sem írt, de aztán kezdett belejönni és megszokni az egész napos kemény fizikai igénybevételt.

Végül nem kellett, hogy szóba hozza a témát, mert megtette Harry maga. – Tudod, ha te velem vagy, egyáltalán nem bánom, hogy már nem tudok varázsolni – mondta a fiú, és komolyan is gondolta, miközben Roxmorts falucska tekergő utcáit és füstölgő kéményeit nézte.

_„Rossz úton jár, aki álmokból épít várat, és közben elfelejt élni,"_ mondta Dumbledore még elsős korában, amikor Edevis tükre előtt találta őt.

Igen, az álmok szépek lehetnek, de mennyivel szebb ezeknél a valóság! A valóság - és a jövő – pedig Ginny. _A Mars és a Vénusz a hetedik házban._ A család, amire Harry mindig is vágyott, nem a múltban van, hanem a jövőben; nem kaphatja vissza, amit elvesztett, de alapíthat saját családot, lehet saját otthona, felesége, gyerekei. _Ginnyvel_. Ez pedig minden varázserőnél többet ér.

o-o-o-o-o

Amikor a délutánba hajló nap végül árnyékot kezdett vetni a hegyoldalakra és a levegő gyorsan hűlni kezdett, Harry és Ginny lekerekezett az ösvényeken a Három Seprűbe, hogy egy-egy korsó jó meleg vajsörtől felmelegedjenek. Amikor a rendelés után szétnéztek, hogy üres asztalt találjanak, ismerős hangok ütötték meg a fülüket, és megpillantották Ront, amint egy prospektus fölé hajol.

- Turandot? Hát ez meg miféle név?

- Kínai.

- Te egy kínai operát akarsz megnézetni velem, Hermione? Hát nincs neked szíved?

- Nem kínai, hanem olasz. Sosem hallottál még Pucciniről?

Harry a két vajsörrel a kezében előretolatott, és utat tört Ginnynek, hogy leülhessenek Ron és Hermione asztala mellé.

- Szia, Ron! Délelőtt nem láttalak, már azt hittem, nem is jössz.

- Sziasztok! – Ron láthatóan megkönnyebbülten bukkant fel a prospektusból. - Mi meg titeket nem láttunk egész nap; hol bujkáltatok? Én sajnos elkéstem. A Chudley Csúzlik vezetősége épp most döntött úgy, hogy új versenytalárokat csináltat. Ma délelőtt volt az első ruhapróba, nem sikerült megszöknöm. Frau Firhang csak most ért rá.

- A híres német divattervező? – szólt közbe Ginny izgatottan. – Azt mondják, amit ő megvarr, az úgy áll, mintha rádöntötték volna, sehol egy ránc vagy pukli!

- Pontosan. De hogy ezért mennyit kell szenvedni! – mondta Ron bosszúsan. – Az az átkozott német tökéletesség! Azt hittem, sose szabadulok a kezei közül. Ötször tűzte fel a talárom ujját, és még akkor is azt mondta, hogy nem jó, kezdjük újra! Ja, és alig értettem, mit mond, olyan szörnyen beszélte az angolt.

- Mintha te sokkal jobban beszélnél németül, Ron – jegyezte meg Hermione szárazon. – De azt az operát azért még meggondolhatnád. A szüleim csak nagyon nehezen tudtak jegyet szerezni rá. Ebben a szezonban már csak nyolcszor fogják játszani.

- Mégis mit keresnék én ott, Hermione? Az is épp elég szenvedés, amikor anya Celestina Warlock-ot hallgatja a rádióban!

- Nem azt kértem tőled, Ron, hogy rögtön legyél operarajongó - mondta erre Hermione kicsit élesen, a hangjából enyhe megbántottság érződött. - De néha igazán erőt vehetnél magadon, és tehetnél némi halvány erőfeszítést arra, hogy legalább megismerd, amit szeretek.

- Nem tudom, te tudod-e, Hermione, de a Covent Garden egy piac! Te tényleg képes lennél elcipelni engem egy _londoni_ mugli piacra, hogy ott három órán át hallgassak egy kövér, _magyar_ énekesnőt, amint _olaszul_ énekel egy _kínai_ császárnőről? Egy szót se értenék az egészből!

- Tudom, hogy a külföldi nyelvek nem az erősséged, _Ronald_, de ha csak ez az akadály, ezen segíthetünk. _Lingua italiana!_ – mondta Hermione, pálcáját Ronra szegezve. – Most már semmi gond nem lehet, azt hiszem.

- Perché? _(Miért?)_ – kérdezte Ron ártatlanul, aztán a szájához kapta a kezét. – Santa pentola di latte! Io parlo italiano! _(Szent tejesfazék! Olaszul beszélek!)_

- Pontosan – mosolygott Hermione elégedetten.

- Harry, fa qualcosa! _(Harry, csinálj valamit!)_ – könyörgött Ron tágra nyílt szemmel. – Io muoio! Che disdoro! _(Meghalok! Micsoda szégyen!)_

Harry nevetve tárta szét a kezét. – Rám ne nézz, én nem tudok varázsolni, Ron!

- Ginny, aiuto, per carita! _(Ginny, segíts, az ég szerelmére!)_

- Mit mondtál, bátyus? – nevetett Ginny is.

Ron végül saját magára irányította a pálcáját, és elkiáltotta magát: - Finite incantatem!

- Ne erőlködj, Ron, nem használ. De ne aggódj, egy órán belül magától is elmúlik a varázslat hatása, és megint képes leszel angolul beszélni. Többé-kevésbé – tette hozzá Hermione mosolyogva, és némi kárörömmel.

- Piú o meno? _(Többé-kevésbé?)_ – kérdezte Ron a fejét fogva. – Al diavolo! Corpo di mille bombe! _(A francba! Ezer ördög és pokol!)_

- Ron, vigyázz a szádra!

Odakint a Három Seprű előtt elhaladó varázslók és boszorkányok egytől egyig kíváncsian hajoltak közelebb a falnak döntött két furcsa, kék színű szerkezethez, amiről csak nagyon kevesen tudták, hogy mire való, miközben a nyitott ablakon át kiáradó vidám kacagás és sebesen pergő olasz káromkodás betöltötte az őszi levegőt, szokatlan mediterrán hangulatot kölcsönözve a skóciai Roxmorts falu kanyargós utcácskáinak.


	7. Esküvő

**7. fejezet: Esküvő**

Szokatlanul meleg ősz volt abban az évben, mintha a természet is a Sötét Nagyúr bukását ünnepelte volna. Október végén még a legtöbb levél a fákon volt, és a nap meleg ragyogással nézett le az alant élőkre. Nem kellett azon aggódni, hogy egy hirtelen jött zápor, esetleg egy többnapos eső elmossa Remus Lupin és Nymphadora Tonks rég várt esküvőjét.

Se Lupin, se Tonks nem akart nagy felhajtást, fényes esküvőt. Legszívesebben csak csöndesen összeesküdtek volna, és kész, de Mrs. Weasley nem hagyta. Az ő barátainak több jár! Abba ugyan nagy nehezen beleegyezett, hogy ne hívjanak hatalmas vendégsereget, se zenekart, hogy ne tartsanak legénybúcsút és ne legyenek nyoszolyólányok sem, de az esküvői vacsorából nem engedett, és a férjével egyetemben felajánlották az otthonukat ennek helyszíneként.

Lupin és Tonks végül beadta a derekát, beletörődtek, hogy nem házasodhatnak össze csöndben. De a vendégek számát tényleg csak a Tonks- és Weasley-családra, a közeli barátokra, valamint a Rend néhány tagjára, például McGalagony professzorra, Tonks tanújára korlátozták, és csak egyetlen prominens személyiséget hívtak meg: a mágiaügyi minisztert, Kinglsey Shackleboltot. Ő fogja majd összeadni az ifjú párt.

Pitont is meghívták, ő azonban kimentette magát az iskolai Halloween-ünnepségre hivatkozva, mondván, hogy „ha már az igazgató botrányos módon távolmarad, a házvezető tanárok legalább maradjanak az iskolában". Lupin nem is nagyon bánta, azt mondta, némiképp még örül is, hogy nem kell azt a savanyú képét néznie élete legboldogabb napján.

Az Odú kertjében hatalmas, fehér sátor állt, lampionokkal, töklámpásokkal és rengeteg virággal feldíszítve, alatta asztalok és székek, egyelőre még üresen, de később roskadozni fognak a sok finom ennivalótól. A sátor mellett hatalmas tábortűz lobogott, hogy lángjával elűzze majd az este leszálló őszi ködöt és hideget. A vendégek lassanként gyülekeztek, a sátor egyik sarkában álló kis, feldíszített asztal mellett pedig ott állt Lupin és Harry.

- Félsz? – kérdezte Harry. Még mindig nehéz volt megszoknia, hogy tegeződnek, de szerencsére a kapcsolatuk volt olyan közeli, hogy a bizalmasabb megszólítás nem nélkülözött minden alapot.

- Nem – válaszolta Lupin. – Alig várom, hogy végre házasember lehessek. Jameshez képest alaposan lemaradtam, nem gondolod? – nevette el magát. – De számomra csak most jött el az ideje. Ma már örülök, hogy vártam.

- Miért? – csúszott ki Harry száján a bugyuta kérdés.

- Mert számomra Dora az igazi, és úgy tűnik, az ő számára pedig én, akármilyen tökéletlen vagyok is. Tudod, amikor James megnősült, Dora még csak kislány volt, nem is ismertem. Ráadásul évekig meg voltam győződve róla, hogy hozzám nem való senki, mert veszélyes lennék rá.

- És most?

- Most is ezt gondolom, de Dora hajlandó vállalni a kockázatot. Megígérte, hogy teliholdkor alaposan rám zárja majd az ajtót, és ha kell, a pálcáját is használni fogja - végül is jól képzett auror, csak ez nyugtat meg. Nem tudnám megbocsátani magamnak, ha bármi baja esne miattam, és ezt ő is tudja. De van itt más is…

- Mi?

- Régebben… a varázslények személyiségi jogainak elismerése és Shacklebolt előtt… te is tudod, mennyi pénzem volt.

Harryt akarata ellenére is elfogta a bűntudat. Számára ott volt a szülei teljes vagyona, még Sirius is mindent ráhagyott. Remusnak pedig még egy rendes állása sem akadt, miután Piton kiszivárogtatta, hogy vérfarkas. Ám tudta, hogy hiába kínálta volna, Remus egy knútot sem fogadott volna el, épp úgy, mint Weasley-ék.

- Most azonban van egy jó állásom, jó fizetésem, nem szorulunk az ő pénzére, mert az azért nagyon rosszul esne. És azt is beláttam, hogy igaza van Dorának. Mi pont egymáshoz valók vagyunk. Én öreg vagyok, ő fiatal, és fel tud vidítani. Én vérfarkas vagyok, ő auror, meg tud fékezni. Aztán meg…

Ebben a pillanatban, minden zeneszó, fanfár és reflektorfény nélkül, egyszerű fehérben és rózsaszín hajjal, megjelent Tonks. Lupin tekintete azonnal rátapadt, és nem volt másra se szeme, se füle: a menyasszonya elé lépett, és kézen fogta.

Harry csak ekkor nézett körül. A sátorban családtagok és barátok, csupa mosolygó arc vette őket körül, akik azért gyűltek össze, hogy tanúi legyenek, amint két, egymást nagyon szerető ember összeköti az életét, és osztozzanak az örömükben.

Kinsgley Shacklebolt és McGalagony professzor kivált a vendégek közül; a professzor Tonks mellé állt, míg a miniszter a kis asztal másik oldalára került. Röviden üdvözölte az egybegyűlteket és a házasulandókat, majd egyszerűen, kertelés nélkül belekezdett az esküvői szertartásba.

Remus megszorította Tonks kezét, aztán Shacklebolt után mondta a házassági eskü szövegét, szenvedéllyel, de halálosan komolyan.

- Én, Remus Lupin, esküszöm, hogy Nymphadora Tonks-ot, akinek most tanúk előtt a kezét fogom, szeretem. Szeretetből veszem el őt feleségül. Hozzá hű leszek, vele megelégszem, vele tűrök, vele szenvedek, és őt sem egészségében, sem betegségében, sem boldog, sem boldogtalan állapotában, holtomiglan vagy holtáiglan, hűtlenül el nem hagyom, hanem egész életemben hűséges gondviselője leszek.

Harry áhítattal figyelte, hallgatta, amint Lupin bátran, büszkén, határozottan belemondta a szavakat a szélbe, hogy mindenki hallhassa. A vérfarkas nem félt elkötelezni magát egyetlen nő mellett, akit szeretett, lemondva ezzel mindenki másról. Harry úgy érezte, ennél bátrabb, férfiasabb dolgot még senki sem tett életében. Hirtelen megértette, hogy a férfiasság próbája nem az, hogy hány halálfalót tud az ember legyűrni vagy hány boszorkányt az ujja köré csavarni, hanem az, hogy képes-e egyetlenegy mellett egy életen át hűségesen kitartani, akkor is, ha időnként pokolian nehéz, és azt sem tudja, mit hoz a közös jövő.

Elképzelte az apját, amint kimondja ugyanezeket a szavakat az anyjának, és valóban, az apja megtartotta az esküjét: mindhalálig hű maradt a feleségéhez, az életét áldozta a családjáért. Harry ebben a pillanatban hihetetlenül büszke volt rá.

Ő vajon milyen férj, milyen férfi lenne? Képes lenne-e ilyen bátorságra és hűségre, ilyen határozottságra? Milyen érzés lenne minden barátja és családtagja – igen, családtagja! – előtt nyilvánosan kijelenteni, megfogadni, hogy szereti Ginnyt, és mindig is szeretni, támogatni, védeni fogja? Vajon képes lenne-e mindhalálig állni az esküjét?

Folytatódott a szertartás.

- Én, Nymphadora Tonks, esküszöm, hogy Remus Lupint, akinek most tanúk előtt a kezén vagyok, szeretem. Szeretetből megyek hozzá feleségül. Hozzá hű leszek, vele megelégszem, vele tűrök, vele szenvedek, és őt sem egészségében, sem betegségében, sem boldog, sem boldogtalan állapotában, holtomiglan vagy holtáiglan, hűtlenül el nem hagyom, hanem egész életemben hűséges segítőtársa leszek.

Mindenki beleborzongott az eskü szavaiba, amiket Tonks ajkáról hallani különleges jelentőséggel bírt. Ez nem felelőtlenül kimondott eskü volt: aki vállalta, hogy Remus Lupin felesége legyen, annak vállalnia kellett, hogy vele tűr, szenved, egészségben, betegségben és lycantrópiában egyaránt. A jelenlévők közül egy sem volt, aki ne tudta volna, hogy Lupin vérfarkasként havonta megküzd az állapotával, és sokáig azért nem akart megházasodni, nehogy a feleségét is ehhez az átokhoz láncolja.

Harry nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, nem tudott a képzelete ellen küzdeni. Ginnyre nézett, aki egyszerű, zöld ruhában állt a vendégek között, és meglódult a fantáziája. Maga is belepirult a gondolatba, ahogy elképzelte maga mellett a lányt, de nem zöldben, hanem fehérben, amint a kezét fogva, komolyan és bátran kimondja ezeket a szavakat. Bill esküvőjén még nem gondolt erre, nem akart, nem _mert_ erre gondolni, mert nem hitte, hogy túléli a háborút, de most…

Mintha Ginny is erre gondolt volna, mert ebben a pillanatban ránézett, és kettőjük tekintete összekapcsolódott.

Harry hirtelen valami olyasmit érzett, amit addig még soha életében. A bensőjét szokatlan melegség árasztotta el, amikor egyszerre megértette, hogy az apja miért halt meg a házuk lépcsőjén akkor, pontosan tizenhét évvel azelőtt. Nem csak azért, mert az életénél is jobban szerette a feleségét, hanem mert _felelősséget_ érzett érte, aki a gondjaira és a védelmére bízta magát. Ha valaha feleségül venné Ginnyt, vagy ha csak házasságot is kínálna neki, ezt nem tehetné meg mindaddig, amíg készen nem áll, hogy viselje a felelősséget kettejük életéért, kapcsolatáért, akkor is, ha a pálca mindig a lány kezében lesz. A házasság nem gyermeknek, hanem férfinak való, nagy feladat, és büszke volt, hogy Remus a saját házasságához őt választotta tanúnak.

És éppen ez volt az, amiről ez a szertartás szólt: nem egy papírdarab aláírásáról, hanem nyilvános elköteleződésről és felelősségvállalásról. Ehhez nem kellett felhajtás, csillogás és tűzijáték – bár Harry biztos volt benne, hogy az ikrek minden ígéretük ellenére tartogatnak néhányat a tarsolyukban. Minden olyan végtelenül egyszerűen és egyenesen ment végbe, amilyen egyszerű és egyenes Lupin és Tonks volt, noha a nő hajszíne örömében gyakran váltott a rózsaszín, a hupikék és a halványlila között.

Tonks és Lupin egymásba kulcsolódó keze körül egy pillanatra égővörös szalag lángolt fel, majd tűnt a semmibe, ezzel egyidőben a házasulandók neve megjelent a díszes asztalon kiterített anyakönyvben. A házasság megköttetett.

- Ezennel kijelentem, hogy mostantól fogva házastársak vagytok – intonálta ünnepélyesen Shacklebolt. - Adassék nektek hosszú élet, örömmel és hűséggel teljes. Keresse mindegyikőtök a másik javát, és kölcsönösen osztozzatok egymás örömében és bánatában. Ne feledjétek: a házasságotokat semmiféle mágia nem képes életben tartani, csak ti magatok. Sok boldogságot az ifjú párnak!

Az ünneplő vendégsereg hangos tapsviharban és ujjongásban tört ki, amikor Lupin megcsókolta Tonksot, azaz az újdonsült Mrs. Lupint, akinek a haja jelenleg élénkzöld színben pompázott.

o-o-o-o-o

Vacsora után a vendégek szétszóródva beszélgettek, néhányan táncra is perdültek a rádióból hallatszó zenére. Az ikrek természetesen fellőtték elmaradhatatlan Filibuszter-tűzijátékaikat. Az ifjú pár ezenközben a nászajándékok bontogatásával volt elfoglalva. A sok kávéskészlet, csipkefüggöny és önkeverő fakanál között volt egy különös csomag, dísztelen, barna papírba csomagolva. Alastor Mordon addig nem engedte kinyitni, amíg alaposan meg nem vizsgálta, hogy nincs-e benne feketemágiára utaló jel.

A csomagban egy hatalmas üveg volt bedugaszolva, az üveg nyakára pedig egy cetlit kötöztek. A cetlin ez állt:

_„Gondosan oszd be, Lupin, mert legalább két évig nem akarok ennek a főzésével bíbelődni. Perselus Piton." _

Lupin kinyitotta az üveget, és beleszagolt. – Farkasölőfű-főzet! – mondta kitörő örömmel. – Látod ezt, Dora? – fordult a felesége felé. – Évekig nem lesz szükség a pánikszobára! El se hiszem!

- Nem megmondtam, Harry, hogy Piton professzor jobb ember, mint amilyennek látszik? – kérdezte McGalagony mosolyogva.

Harry igazat kellett, hogy adjon neki, de amikor megpróbálta Pitont jó emberként elképzelni, a fantáziája csúfos kudarcot vallott.

- És magát most hogy hívjuk? Nem lehet két Lupinunk. Mrs. Lupin? Esetleg mégis Nymphadora? - találgatott Ron.

A nőt láthatóan kirázta a hideg. – Csak azt próbáld meg, Ron! Remus ugyan eltökélte, hogy _Dorának_ hív, és én beleegyeztem, cserébe azért, hogy hajlandó volt végre elvenni, de mindenki más számára maradok egyszerűen Tonks.

Harry egy ideig még beszélgetett velük, de aztán ott hagyta őket az ajándékok között. Remekül érezte magát, mégis magányra vágyott, gondolkozni szeretett volna. Rengeteg gondolat kavargott a fejében, és mindegyiknek a főszereplője Ginny volt. Ginny főzés közben, Ginny fehér ruhában, Ginny kora reggel az ágyban, Ginny nagy hassal, Ginny kócos, vörös hajú gyerekekkel körülvéve, Ginny ráncosan és ősz hajjal. Vajon túl korai lenne? Vagy már épp itt az ideje?

Észre se vette, hogy gondolkodás közben lassan elcsöndesedtek az őszi madarak, és a lenyugvó nap sápadt, hosszú árnyékait a tábortűz imbolygó árnyai váltották fel. Az egyik árny lassan megközelítette, aztán kézen fogta.

- Min töröd a fejed, Harry? – kérdezte Ginny. – Újabb világmegváltó terveket szövögetsz? Tonks már hiányol téged, azt mondja, hogy a kedvedért még táncolni is hajlandó lenne, ha felkérnéd.

Harry a lányra emelte az arcát, a tekintetében egy halálraítélt eltökéltsége lobogott. – Kérlek, ne nevess ki, Ginny, és hallgass végig.

A lány nem szólt, csak bólintott; valahogy érezte, hogy jobb, ha most egy szóval sem vág közbe.

- Sokat gondolkoztam mostanában mindarról, amiről beszélgettünk, mielőtt visszamentél a Roxfortba. Tudod, hogy előre kellene néznem, a jövőbe, nem pedig visszafelé. És amikor előre nézek, mindig téged látlak. A jövőt régóta nem tudom másképp elképzelni, csak veled. Örökre. Együtt. Én…

Ginny dobogó szívvel várt. Sejtette, mi következik, álmodozott róla épp eleget, de úgy érezte, amikor az álom valósággá válik, az sokkal szebb, mint a képzelet.

- Ma még nem vagyok sem méltó, sem felkészült arra, hogy a férjed legyek, de egy napon az leszek, ígérem. Egy napon olyan ember leszek, akivel nyugodtan, bátran összekötheted az életed, és aki szeretni fog, amíg darabonként szét nem hullik a testünk. Tudsz-e várni addig, amíg ez az ember leszek? Akarsz-e velem megöregedni, mint a feleségem? Elfogadsz-e úgy is, hogy a varázsvilágban nem tudlak megvédeni semmitől?

A választ nem hallotta senki, még a magában mosolygó Remus Lupin éles füle sem, mert a válasz nem volt más, mint két imbolygó árny egybeolvadása az Odú novemberbe hajló kertjében.

_

* * *

_

_a református házassági eskü szavai (szerintem gyönyörűek)_


	8. A tékozló fiú

**8. fejezet: A tékozló fiú**

**  
**

A karácsony borúsan, szakadó esővel köszöntött a Weasley-családra. Idén szűkebb körben ünnepeltek; Bill és a felesége Fleur szüleit látogatták meg Franciaországban, Charlie Romániában maradt, Percyre szokás szerint nem is számítottak, Hermione a szüleivel ünnepelt, Lupin pedig Tonks-szal töltötte ezt az első, közös karácsonyukat. Mrs. Weasley nem is csapott túl nagy felhajtást, az ünnep előtt csak két napig takarított, és egyszerű fogásokat készített szentestére.

Harry kimondhatatlanul boldog volt, hogy Ginnyt hosszabb ideig maga mellett tudhatta, és amikor csak lehetett, el sem szakad tőle egy percre sem. Még a karácsonyi vacsora alatt is fogták egymás kezét. Tudta, hogy ugyanolyan megértő, de egyben nevető pillantásokat kap Weasley-éktől, mint Ron és Hermione őtőle azon az első vacsorán, ám az igazat megvallva egy cseppet sem érdekelte. Összekötötte őket a titkos megállapodás, amit még senkinek sem árultak el, tudván, hogy mindenki túl korainak ítélné az elhatározásukat, bár abban biztosak voltak, hogy a választással tökéletesen egyetértenének.

- Nagyon aggaszt engem az a vérszegénység-járvány, ami az iskolában terjed, Ginny – említette meg Mrs. Weasley a leves és a hús után, mielőtt elindult a kamrába a desszertért. – Nem értem, Poppy miért nem tudta még megfékezni.

- Senki sem érti, anya. És az a legfurcsább, hogy csak lányokat érint, azok közül is az egészséges, erős felsőbbéveseket. Nem lehet közönséges járvány, mert akkor épp a gyengébbek kapnák el legelőször… ráadásul miféle ragály az, ami súlyos vérszegénységet okoz?

- Lehet, hogy Piton terjeszti – vélte Ron tele szájjal, majd anyja megrovó pillantásának hatására lenyelte, és úgy folytatta. – Elég csak ránézni arra a fickóra, és elmegy az ember életkedve. Hát még ha óra közben megáll melletted, és össze is fröcsög a nyálával!

- Ennyi erővel akár Eldred Worple is lehet – felelte Ginny elgondolkodva. – Ő tényleg betegesen néz ki szeptember óta… és minden beteg lányt tanít is, ellentétben Pitonnal.

- Ugyan már, gyerekek, még hogy egy tanár ragályt terjesztene az iskolában! – szólt közbe Mr. Weasley. – Teljeséggel abszurd feltételezés.

- Nem abszurdabb, mint hogy a Chudley Csúzlik megnyerjék a hazai bajnokságot, pedig arra is azt mondtad, hogy lehetetlen – vágta rá Ron azonnal. – És nézd meg, minden eddigi meccsünket megnyertük.

- Valaki biztos megátkozta a többi csapatot – vélte Fred. – Vagy szemmel verte. Esetleg az egyik támogatótok titokban Felix Felicis-szel kezeli a csapat tagjait. Vagy puszta véletlen is lehet.

Harry elnéző mosollyal hallgatta a testvéri vitát. A Csúzlik tényleg fantasztikus csapatot állítottak össze erre az idényre, és öröm volt nézni minden meccsüket: izgalmas, dinamikus játszmák voltak, és úgy vonzották a közönséget a Nagy-Britannia területén elszórt stadionokba, mint méz a legyet.

- Az eszedbe sem jutott – háborgott Ron -, hogy esetleg tényleg tehetségesek és ügyesek vagyunk? Nem volt ilyen jó csapatösszeállításunk 1912 óta!

- Igen, és a Csúzlik be is került a legjobb nyolc közé – gúnyolódott George. – Ugyan már, Ron! Nézz magadra! Mindenről a kviddics jut eszedbe, másról se tudsz beszélni. Lassan kezdesz teljesen olyan lenni, mint a vékonyfenekű üstök és…

– Percy! – kiáltott fel Ron, aki az ajtóval szemben ült, aztán a torkán akadt a szó. Majdnem a kolbász is. Az ajtóban egy csuromvizes, magas, lángvörös hajú férfi állt, akiről szakadtan, sárosan lógott a talárja. Ron úgy bámult rá, mint akit megigéztek.

Azonnal minden tekintet az ajtó felé fordult. Egy percig senki sem mozdult. Mrs. Weasley volt az, aki a pudinggal a kezében először megindult az ajtó felé, de a férje karja megállította. – Maradj, Molly – mondta szokatlan eréllyel. Aztán Percy felé fordult. - Te meg mit keresel itt?

Mintha még a tűz is kevésbé hevesen lobogott volna a kandallóban. A konyhában érezhetően lecsökkent a hőmérséklet a családfő jéghideg hangja hallatán.

- Én… tudom, hogy nem láttok itt szívesen, és ígérem, nem maradok sokáig. Csak egy kis szívességet szeretnék kérni, és már itt se vagyok. Csak… - Percy úgy érezte, menten elsüllyed a szégyentől. Talán mégsem volt jó ötlet hazajönnie. Talán jobb lett volna, ha Diggory-ék fészerében marad.

- Hogy merészelsz ide jönni? – csattant fel Ron, magához térve. – Még van bőr a képeden? Menj inkább a minisztériumi barátaidhoz! És teljesen összevizezted a padlót!

Percy hátrált egy lépést, és egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, hogy elmegy, de aztán összeszedte magát, és mégis folytatta. – Nem akarok zavarni, ígérem, rögtön elmegyek, de nem tudtam, kihez fordulhatnék… Nekem most nincs állásom. Arra szeretnélek megkérni, apa, hogy… próbálj meg valami munkát szerezni nekem. Mindegy, milyet. Neked vannak összeköttetéseid. Én…

- Mást nem akarsz kérni tőlünk, Percy? – kérdezte Arthur olyan higgadtan, szinte hidegen, hogy Mrs. Weasley összerezzent.

- De igen. Bocsánatot. – A kijelentést olyan váratlan, olyan hihetetlen volt Percy szájából hallani, hogy Ron akaratlanul is visszakérdezett: - Tessék?

- Volt időm gondolkozni mostanában, és bocsánatot szeretnék kérni azért, amilyen voltam. Azt hittem, hogy igazam van, és nektek nincs, de akkor sem lett volna szabad így bánnom veletek, ha maga Harry lett volna a Sötét Nagyúr. Csak… túl nehéz volt beismerni. Én úgy szégyellem már! – Percy kinézett az egyik ablakon, pedig nem is lehetett kilátni; odakünn már sötét volt, és az üvegen vastag patakokban folyt a víz. - Nem várom el, hogy megbocsássatok, azt hiszem, én se bocsátanék meg magamnak. Csak szeretném, ha tudnátok, hogy megbántam. És nem leszek sokáig a terhetekre, de nagyon kellene valami munka.

Molly megint megpróbált közbeszólni, de Arthur ismét nem hagyta. – Értem. És miért jöttél most ide?

- Pénteken kidobtak a Kurta Farkú Macskából, mert elfogyott a pénzem. Nem volt hova mennem. Nem akartam az utcán… Gondoltam, ha másokkal olyan nagylelkű vagy – itt futón Harryre pillantott - , akkor talán engem sem küldesz el.

- És a pálcád? – kérdezett tovább Mr. Weasley. – Azzal nem tudtál volna segíteni magadon? – Harrynek erről azonnal Merope jutott az eszébe, és nagyon rossz érzése támadt.

- Ellopták – suttogta Percy, és lehajtotta a fejét.

A Kurta Farkú Macska volt a legutolsó, leglepusztultabb fogadó az egész varázslótársadalomban, a Zsebpiszok köz sarkán állt az Abszol úton, a legcsóróbb varázslók és legnyomorultabb boszorkányok szoktak ott megszállni. Ha Percyt onnan is kidobták, akkor tényleg nem maradhatott egy knútja sem. Ez ráadásul pénteken történt, ma meg kedd van. Harry el se tudta képzelni, milyen érzés lehetett Percynek, aki a legjobbhoz volt szokva, négy napig az esőben kóborolni, ráadásul a pálcája nélkül. Még egy melegítő bűbájt sem szórhatott magára! Mekkora éhség, milyen fáradtság kergethette idáig, hogy megalázkodjon a családja előtt, és a segítségüket kérje?

Harry szíve akarata ellenére is megtelt szánalommal. Tudta, milyen érzés fáradtnak, éhesnek, vizesnek lenni, épp elégszer érte az éjszaka valami elhagyott láp közepén az elmúlt év folyamán. Ha Percy azok után, amit a családjával tett, megjelent itt a küszöbön, akkor vagy annyira éhes és fáradt, hogy már minden mindegy neki, vagy tényleg komolyan gondolja, és mindent megbánt.

Vagy mind a kettő.

Gondolataiból Mr. Weasley szavai riasztották fel. – Ilyen időben egy kutyát sem vernék ki a házból. Ma éjjel itt maradsz. Molly… – fordult a felesége felé, de Mrs. Weasleynek nem kellett semmit sem mondani. Azon nyomban tüsténkedni kezdett, hogy Percyt mielőbb asztalhoz ültethesse: új terítéket varázsolt elő, melegítőbűbájt szórt a kihűlt fogásokra.

Percy nem szólt, csak a lábát bámulta kitartóan, és amikor az anyja asztalhoz ültette, akkor sem emelte fel a tekintetét.

- De apa, csak nem fogtok megbocsátani neki? Azok után, amit tett? Hiszen meg sem érdemli! – fakadt ki Ron.

- A bocsánatot senki sem érdemli meg, fiam - felelte komolyan Mr. Weasley, ennek hallatára Percy jól láthatóan összerázkódott, egy kanál leves a sáros talárján kötött ki. – Ha ki lehetne érdemelni, nem bocsánatnak neveznék, hanem járandóságnak. Ha Percy komolyan gondolja, megérdemel még egy esélyt.

- Köszönöm – lehelte Percy két kanál forró leves között, amivel alaposan megégette a nyelvét, de nem érdekelte. – Mindent vissza fogok fizetni, apa, ígérem! – Olyan hevesen kanalazott, mintha napok óta nem evett volna, és Harry tartott tőle, hogy pontosan ez a helyzet.

- Nekem eddig egy gyerekem se fizetett semmiért, és ezután sem fog – jelentette ki Mr. Weasley szigorúan. – Jobb, ha ezt egyszer és mindenkorra megjegyzed. Molly… - Most sem kellett végigmondania. Mrs. Weasley mintha hirtelen jártas lett volna a legilimenciában, mert felpattant Percy mellől, és elindult felfelé a lépcsőn. – Gyorsan rendbeteszem a szobádat – szólt vissza a lépcsőfordulóból. – Azóta senki sem járt benne, hogy Lupin megnősült. Apád biztosan kölcsönad neked egy pizsamát meg egy talárt…

Ron sötéten nézett az anyja után, aztán még sötétebb tekinteteket vetett Percyre, de ismerte már annyira az apját, hogy ne merjen hangosan füstölögni, amikor az – nagy ritkán - ilyen komor hangulatban volt. Nem értette, hogyan képes mindenki ilyen könnyedén elsiklani afölött a tény fölött, hogy Percy három és fél évig gyakorlatilag nem állt szóba a családjával, sőt mi több, szembefordult velük, ráadásul csöndben asszisztált ahhoz, hogy Harryt halálra keressék előző évben az aurorok. Most meg úgy fogadják, mintha ünnepelt vendég érkezett volna a személyében. Épp hogy csak be nem aranyozzák a hátsó felét.

Az ikrek szótlanul nézték végig a családi drámát. Időről időre egymásra pillantottak, és néha össze is bólintottak, mintha ugyanarra gondoltak volna, amit ki sem kell mondaniuk.

Harry kíváncsi lett volna, hogy mi jár a fejükben. Ő sem szólt semmit, miközben Percyt nézte. Próbálta elképzelni, hogy mit tenne, ha az _ő_ fia hosszú távollét és nagy hibák után hazatérne és bocsánatot kérne. Erről szinte azonnal eszébe jutott Ginny. Rápillantott. A lány is szótlan volt, és homályos, furcsán csillogó szemmel ült az asztal mellett.

Miután Percy a megcsöndesült családi körben elfogyasztotta a karácsonyi vacsorát, az anyja szótlanul felvezette a régi szobájába. Egy idő után Mr. Weasley is utánuk ment. Mrs. Weasley hamarosan lejött, karján néhány szakadt, sáros ruhadarabbal, de Arthur nem. Sokáig vártak, ám a családapa lefekvésig sem bukkant elő.

Később megtudták, hogy késő éjszakáig beszélgetett Percyvel. Percy elmondta, hogy miután Scrimgeour olyan dicstelenül távozott, pár napra rá őt is kitették az állásából. Ezek után hiába folyamodott állásért, mindenütt elutasították, a pályázatait gyakran el sem olvasták, amikor meglátták rajta a nevét. A régi barátai nem ismerték meg sem az utcán, sem négyszemközt. Percy pénze rohamosan fogyott, így egyre olcsóbb szállásra kellett költöznie. Végül arra kényszerült, hogy a ruhadarabjait is eladogassa az ócskásnál. A Kurta Farkú Macskában érte az utolsó csapás: egy éjjel kirabolták, és mindenét elvitték, még a pálcáját is. Mivel nem volt pénze kifizetni a szállás díját, a tulaj pár nap múlva az utcára tette.

Ekkor már nem sok választása maradt: vagy kéregetni kezd, vagy leugrik egy hídról. Az elsőt szégyellte, a másodikhoz szerencsére nem volt elég bátorsága. Végül a harmadik, a legnehezebb lehetőséget választotta: beismerte, hogy hibázott, és segítséget kért azoktól, akik még soha nem hagyták cserben, bármilyen rútul is fordított hátat nekik.

o-o-o-o-o

Másnap reggel a család – Percy kivételével – összegyűlt a nappaliban, a karácsonyfa alatt, ahol már ott sorakoztak az ajándékok. Először is a szokásos kötött pulóverek; a Roné a változatosság kedvéért nem barna, hanem élénk narancssárga volt. Harry ezen kívül kapott egy saját, új varázslósakk-készletet Rontól, egy bélelt, vízlepergető bűbájjal kezelt téli bakancsot Ginnytől, _Az orvostudomány története_ című könyvet Hermionétól, és egy nagy doboznyit a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat legfelkapottabb termékei közül.

Ron ajándéka egy profi seprűápoló készlet volt Harrytől, _Az angol királyi ház története_ című könyv Hermionétól, amire Ron csak fintorgott egyet, majd szélsebesen félretette, egy nagy doboz csokibéka, töltött csokikondér és mindenízű drazsé, valamint még néhány vicik-vacak, amiket Harry azonnal nem ismert fel.

Mindenki annyira el volt foglalva az ajándékok bontogatásával, hogy jó ideig észre sem vették Percyt, aki egy túlméretezett, kopott pizsamában didergett a lépcsőn, és egyik lábáról a másikra álldogált. Most látszott csak igazán, hogy mennyire lefogyott, pedig eredetileg sem volt vastagnak mondható. Ron felpillantott, de szinte azonnal visszafordította tekintetét az ajándékokra.

Végül Mrs. Weasley volt az, akinek feltűnt a lépcső recsegése. – Percy! Gyere le, nemsoká kész a reggeli. Tessék, itt egy pulóver, meg ne fázz nekem. Boldog karácsonyt! – És már adta is rá a hórihorgas fiúra a hatalmas P betűvel díszített barna ruhadarabot. Harrynek elképzelése sem volt, hogy Mrs. Weasley mikor köthette; talán számított rá, hogy Percy egyszer csak betoppan, esetleg az elmúlt éjszaka készítette?

- Én sajnos senkinek sem vettem semmit – motyogta kínosan Percy. – Nem tudtam…

- Megértjük – vágták rá az ikrek azonnal.

– De ha nem baj… - kezdte George.

- Arra gondoltunk, hogy… - folytatta Fred.

- _Mi_ meglepünk téged egy karácsonyi ajándékkal.

- Ne várj túl sokat…

- Csak egy poros kis padlásszoba…

- A lakásunk felett az Abszol úton.

- De alacsony a lakbér…

- Majd levonjuk a fizetésedből – ajánlotta Fred.

- Miféle fizetésből? – hebegett Percy.

- Ugye még mindig szereted a számokat és az aktatologatást? Mert ha igen, akkor van számodra egy állásajánlatunk. Túl sok időnket veszi el az adminisztráció, alig marad időnk a termékcsaládok fejlesztésére, a tesztelésről nem is szólva. Verity besegít ugyan a boltban, de a papírmunkát ő sem győzi.

- Egyszóval arra gondoltunk, hogy felkínálunk neked egy adminisztrátori állást. Nem olyan zsíros ugyan, mint az előző, de a lakbért kifutja.

- Persze csak ha nem derogál neked a Kurta Farkú Macska után – tette hozzá George vigyorogva.

- Fiúk! – szólt rájuk Mrs. Weasley szigorúan. – Csak semmi ízetlenkedés! Karácsony van!

Mr. Weasley nem szólt semmit, csak büszkén nézett a fiaira.

- Nem is tudom, mit mondjak – szólalt meg tétován Percy.

- Mondjuk igent – jegyezte meg Fred vigyorogva.

Percy nem számított erre. Remélte ugyan, hogy a családja nem tagadja meg tőle a segítséget, mindazok ellenére, ami történt, de nem számított többre néhány sarlónál, esetleg egy zavartan elhebegett ígéretnél, hogy az apja majd megpróbál valamilyen munkát szerezni neki, a korholó, gúnyolódó szavak mellett, persze. Már azt is hihetetlennek érezte, hogy itt fogták estére. És nem ígéretet kapott, nem is néhány sarlót, hanem meleg levest, puha ágyat, kedves anyai szót, megértő apai szeretetet és egy biztos állást, és egy rossz szava sem volt hozzá senkinek – Ront leszámítva, persze.

Percy nagyon is tisztában volt vele, hogy ilyen család nem terem minden bokorban. Mások már rég hátat fordítottak volna neki, ahogy a minisztériumi „barátai" tették. Jobban örült annak a kis padlásszobának, mint tavaly az aranyozott pennának, amit a Minisztériumtól kapott prémium gyanánt. Sőt, az igazat megvallva, még egyetlen karácsonyi ajándéknak sem örült ennyire. Minden összeszakadt alatta, összeomlott körülötte, mintha hamuból lett volna, csak a családja maradt meg, akik minden vétke és hibája ellenére is szerették. Nem tudta még, hogy hogyan, de elhatározta, hogy megpróbálja megszolgálni ezt a megelőlegezett bizalmat.

Anélkül, hogy észrevette volna, széles, letörölhetetlen mosoly ült ki az arcára.

Örömének csak egyvalaki nem örült: Ron. Őt egyenesen sértette, hogy Percy ilyen könnyen megúszta: semmi fejmosás, még csak egy kis ejnye-bejnye sem, ellenben mindenki tárt karokkal üdvözli, és azonnal azon fáradozik, hogyan tehetné kényelmesebbé az életét, mintha csak egy hosszú utazásból tért volna haza.

o-o-o-o-o

Karácsony második napján az ikrek visszatértek a boltjuk feletti kis lakásba, és vitték magukkal Percyt is, hogy hadd rendezkedjék be, mielőtt a két ünnep között megkezdi a leltározást. A két fiú és Ginny egyedül maradt a Weasley-szülőkkel az Odúban, de csak rövid időre: az év utolsó előtti napján megérkezett Hermione, hogy velük szilveszterezzen.

Ron persze folyton azon igyekezett, hogy kettesben maradhasson vele. Ez azonban csak házon belül történhetett meg, mert az időjárás lehetetlenné tette a hosszabb ideig való kényelmes kinntartózkodást. A szakadó eső elállt ugyan, de csontig hatoló, szitáló köd váltotta fel. Ronnak tehát rendkívül leleményesnek kellett lennie, ha nem akart az egész család előtt csókolózni a lánnyal – mert az Odú azért nem a Griffendél klubhelyisége, és Hermione sem Lavender.

Harry megértette a barátját, és amikor csak tehette, egyedül hagyta őket; helyette inkább Ginnyvel beszélgetett, vagy Mrs. Weasley-nek segített be a háztartásban. Arra is hamar rájött, hogy ha be akar menni kettejük közös, narancssárgában úszó padlásszobájába, jobban teszi, ha zajosan, két lábbal ugrálva teszi meg felfelé az utat a lépcsőn, bármilyen kimerítő is, és ha képes rá, nem árt, ha közben hangosan köhög és harákol.

Néha még így is kevés volt az elővigyázatosság. Egyszer, legnagyobb zavarára épp egy heves csókolózás kellős közepén zavarta meg Ront és Hermionét, amint az ágyon ülve teljesen elmerültek egymásban. Harry épp elégszer látta már a legjobb barátját hasonló tevékenység közben a Griffendél klubhelyiségében, most mégis vérvörös lett. Zavartan kihátrált, és a becsukódó ajtó résén még épp látta, amint Hermione és Ron hirtelen szétválik, aztán egymás mellett elhevernek az ágyon. Miközben lángoló arccal kettesével szedte a lépcsőfokokat lefelé, megpróbált nem arra gondolni, hogy mi lett volna, ha öt perccel később nyit be; akkor vajon mit zavart volna meg.

o-o-o-o-o

Ron dobogó szívvel, kissé zihálva vetette magát hanyatt az ágyon. Arra gondolt, hogy vajon mi történt volna, ha Harry nem nyit be. Továbbmentek volna? Hermione vajon hagyta volna? Egyáltalán, nem itt lenne az ideje, hogy ők ketten _ezen a téren_ is alaposabban megismerjék egymást? Egy idő után minden pár életében elkövetkezik ez a lépés. Akik együtt járnak és szerelmesek egymásba, idővel lefekszenek egymással. Így szokták. Hiszen ez is a szerelem egyfajta kifejezése, nem?

Ezenkívül - a kíváncsiság és a vágy mellett - az is hajtotta, hogy a kividdicscsapatból egyedül ő nem volt még lánnyal soha. Mikor a többiek a zuhanyozóban kaján megjegyzéseket tettek vagy az előző éjszakai élményeiket mesélték, neki meg kellett elégednie egy sokatmondó, sejtelmes mosollyal, mintha tudná jól, hogy a többiek miről beszélnek, csak ő éppen nem osztja meg velük a saját tapasztalatait. Az igazat megvallva elege volt már abból, hogy mindenben lemaradjon mások mögött.

Oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy jobban lássa Hermione kipirult arcát és az azt keretező bozontos hajzuhatagot. Látta, hogy a lány is jól érzi magát, és ez bátorságot öntött belé. Óvatosan megszólalt.

- Nem gondolod, hogy léphetnénk egyet előre a kapcsolatunkban?

Hermione elpirult. - Igazán? Na, és mire gondolsz?

- Hát… tudod, a szüleim újévkor nem lesznek itthon, és arra gondoltam, hogy kivételesen alhatnál az én szobámban. Harry biztos megértené.

Hermione összehúzta a szemét, és megmerevedett az ágyon. - Foglaljuk össze. Te azt nevezed a kapcsolatunkban előrelépésnek, hogy a te szobádban alszom. Felteszem, nem külön ágyban alvásra gondoltál, Ron.

- Hát… nem, nem arra. - Most Ronon volt a pirulás sora.

- Na és miért szeretnél velem aludni?

- Mert ö…. kellemes.

- Kellemes? – Hermione hirtelen felült. - Na és ezt honnan veszed? Talán már próbálgattad másokkal is?

- Ne húzd már fel magad Hermione, én még soha… úgy értem, én még senkivel… Tudod, a fiúk…

- És azt mondod, kellemes volt? A sütőtöklé, az kellemes, egy kviddicsjátszma is kellemes, de a szex, az valami más kategória, legalábbis nálam.

- Nem értem, hogy mit vagy úgy oda, Dean és Parvati is csinálják, és...

Hermione erre felpattan az ágyról. - Nem érdekel, hogy mit csinál Dean és Parvati! – csattant fel. - Azt akarod mondani, hogy azért akarsz lefeküdni velem, mert kellemes, és mert mások is ezt csinálják? Semmi más okod nincs erre?

Ron is felült és tátott szájjal hebegett, de nem jutott az eszébe semmi értelmes. Mi másért csinálná az ember, mint hogy élvezze?

- Tudod mit, Ron? Majd ha felnőttél, szólj, és megbeszéljük. Ha meg gyakorolni akarsz, arra keress valaki mást, például Marok Marcsát. Nekem most más dolgom van. - Ezzel dehoppanált a szobából.

Ron még mindig tátogva bámulta a lány hűlt helyét, miközben azon járt az agya, hogy ki lehet az a Marok Marcsa. Nem is ismert ilyen nevű lányt se a Roxfortban, se másutt.

o-o-o-o-o

Aznap este, amikor Harryvel lefekvéshez készülődtek, Ron feltűnően nyugtalan volt. Nem találta a helyét, folyton nekiment valaminek, mindent elejtett, ami a kezében volt, aztán leforrázta magát a zuhany alatt. De ez mind semmi volt ahhoz képest, amikor kijött a fürdőszobából, és a derekán egy szál törölközővel leült Harry ágyára.

- Harry, te miért akarnál lefeküdni velem?

Harry a feje búbjáig elvörösödött, és gyorsan másfelé nézett. - Semmi pénzért, Ron. Nem tudom, feltűnt-e neked, hogy a lányokat szeretem. - _Ron komolyan beszélne? Az lehetetlen…_

Most Ronon volt a pirulás sora, és tekintve, hogy lángvörös haja és szeplős, sápadt arca volt, ez nála sokkal látványosabban alakult. - Ö… bocs. Úgy értettem, hogy miért feküdnél le velem, ha te lennél Hermione.

- Te le akarod fektetni Hermionét? Ezt nem vele kellene inkább megbeszélned?

- Hát, már megtettem. És jól összevesztünk. Azt mondta, hogy az neki kevés indok, mert jó, és mert mások is csinálják. Hát… szóval ezért kérdeztem, hogy szerinted mire gondolhatott.

Harry röviden elgondolkozott. Aztán megszólalt. - Elég nehezen megy nekem elképzelni, miért is akarnék veled lefeküdni, Ron - vallotta be végül. - De mit szólnál, ha azt mondanám, hogy azért szeretnék lefeküdni Ginnyvel, mert jól esne, és mert mások is ezt teszik?

- Mi? Hogy képzeled? - hördült fel Ron, mint egy megsebzett, haragos oroszlán. - Eszedbe ne jusson, Harry! Hát mit akarsz te, csak játszani vele? Minek nézed te az én húgomat, valami feslett életű boszorkánynak, aki csak úgy, szórakozásból…!

Ron ekkor elhallgatott, és kényelmetlenül feszengeni, mocorogni kezdett. - Szóval akkor erre gondolt, amikor azt mondta, hogy kellemes – morogta magában.

Harry meghallotta ugyan, de nem nagyon értette, mire hivatkozott Ron. - Úgy látom, leesett – mosolygott, magában jól szórakozva a dolgon. – Szerintem pontosan erről van szó, hogy mire kell neked Hermione: szórakozni, amíg jólesik, vagy örökre.

- De ugye azt csak úgy mondtad, hogy te és Ginny…?

- Nyugodj meg, Ron, természetesen eszem ágában sincs lefektetni a húgodat… még – mondta Harry kaján vigyorral az arcán, de Ron riadt arckifejezésére gyorsan folytatta. - Szeretem Ginnyt, Ron, és akár a beleegyezésedet adod, akár nem, el fogom venni feleségül. Hallooweenkor megkértem a kezét, és igent mondott.

Ron úgy bámult Harryre, mintha a legjobb barátja két fejet növesztett volna.

- Persze addig sokat kell várnunk, talán éveket is. Ginny még be sem fejezte az iskolát, én is próbaidőn vagyok… Nem szeretnénk semmit sem elkapkodni. Azonkívül Sirius naplójából tudom, hogy anya és apa sem voltak együtt az esküvőjükig, mégis nagyon boldogok voltak. Ginnyvel már beszéltünk erről, ő is úgy látja, hogy az lenne a legjobb, ha várnánk a nászéjszakáig. – Jól hátba vágta a vörös hajú fiút. - Vigyázok a húgodra, Ron, ne félj.

- Ö… köszönöm, Harry, ezt jó tudni, de azért majd kímélj meg a részletektől – mondta Ron hosszú hallgatás után. Majd egy darabig megint nem szólt semmit, csak zavartan tördelte a kezét. Végül tétován megszólalt. – Azt akarod mondani, hogy én is kérjem meg Hermione kezét?

- Ha szereted, és vele szeretnéd eltölteni a hátralévő életedet, akkor nem látom be, miért szégyellnéd ezt a családod, a barátaid, nem utolsósorban pedig Hermione tudomására hozni.

- 19 évesen kérjem meg a kezét? – rázta a fejét Ron hitetlenkedve, és idegesen felnevetett. - Lehet, hogy neked nem korai lekötni magad ennyi idősen, de én még nem vagyok felkészülve a házasságra. Előbb szeretném alaposan kiélvezni az életet, tudod, szórakozni egy kicsit, mielőtt beadom a derekam. Különben is, azt se tudom, milyen együtt élni vele! Mi van, ha nem bírjuk ki egymással? – Zaklatottan mászkálni kezdett fel-alá a szobában. - Előbb össze kellene költözni, kipróbálni, hogy milyen együtt, ilyesmik. És mi van, ha nemet mond? – fordult hirtelen Harry felé. - Azt a szégyent nem élném túl.

- Ugyan már, Ron! Ez mind csak kifogás! Kétlem, hogy nemet mondana, bár ezt a kockázatot minden férfinak vállalnia kell. De hét éve gyakorlatilag mindig együtt vagy vele. Együtt tanultok, gyakoroltok, játszotok, olvastok, esztek, dolgoztok. Ha nem bírnátok elviselni egymás társaságát, ha nem illenétek össze, az már rég kiderült volna, nem gondolod?

Ron kevésbé volt erről meggyőződve. Mintha épp mostanában kezdene kiderülni, hogy mennyire különbözőek ők ketten. Vagy mindig is azok voltak, csak ő nem vette észre?

- Ezzel nem azt akarom mondani, hogy azonnal rohanj, vegyél egy gyűrűt, és kérd meg Hermione kezét, hogy végre ágyba vihesd – folytatta Harry. – De ha tényleg ennyire bizonytalan vagy kettőtök jövőjét illetően, akkor biztos, hogy az _ágy_ a legjobb megoldás? – Szigorúan Ronra nézett. - Ne feledd, hogy Hermione is egyke, mint én, és legalább annyira a húgomnak érzem, mint te Ginnyt. Ha megbántod, velem kerülsz szembe.

- A valaha volt legnagyobb varázslóval – vigyorodott el Ron.

- Igen, a _valaha volt_ legnagyobb varázslóval – ismételte meg Harry, kis szúrással a szíve tájékán. Tudta, hogy Ron csak viccnek szánta, és hogy csak oldani próbálta a feszültséget, de ő még nem békélt meg teljesen azzal, hogy soha többé nem képes varázsolni.


	9. Vízválasztó

**9. fejezet: Vízválasztó**

- Ugye, eddig mindig azt hajtogattam, hogy a muglik milyen leleményesen pótolják a varázslatot? – kérdezte Arthur Weasley, látható izgalommal várva a hatást.

- Igen, mintha említetted volna már párszor, apa – kuncogott Fred.

- Megváltozott a véleményem. A muglik időnként felülmúlni is képesek a varázslatot! Szinte hihetetlen! – lelkendezett a családfő. – Meséltem már az internetről? Fantasztikus találmány! Ha én próbálok valamit megkeresni a könyvtárban, a könyvtáros segítségére vagyok szorulva, de még így is gyakran egész könyvespolcnyi könyvet kell oldalról oldalra átkutatni, mire megtalálom, amit keresek, az Invito-bűbáj és a katalógus-bűbáj ellenére. Ám a muglik csak megnyomnak pár gombot, és máris megtudják, amit akarnak, legyen az egy ritka recept vagy a kedvenc focicsapatuk tagjainak születésnapja. Egészen rendkívüli!

Molly Weasley csak legyintett, de az ikrek változatlan érdeklődéssel fordultak az apjuk felé, aki aznapi élményeit ecsetelte bőbeszédűen. A családfő ugyanis aznap ünnepelte a 49. születésnapját - a neves ünnep ezúttal a tavaszi szünetre, ráadásul szombatra esett, így mindenki, még Ginny is részt tudott venni a neves eseményen -, és hogy az egész napos sütés-főzés, készülődés közben ne legyen láb alatt, Harry elvitte a mugli Londonba, ahol megtanította a metró használatára, jegyvásárlásra és jegykezelésre, majd megmutatott neki egy lemezboltot és egy internet-kávézót. Hogy a nap teljes legyen, este egy mobiltelefont kapott tőle ajándékba – Lupin megbűvölte, hogy öntöltő legyen, ugyanis az Odúba továbbra sem volt bevezetve az elektromosság.

A család legtöbb tagja őt ülte körül változó mértékű érdeklődéssel: az ikrek például csak úgy itták minden szavát – bizonyára ötleteket gyűjtöttek egy új termékcsalád kifejlesztéséhez -, de Bill és Fleur is elnéző mosollyal hallgatta a kipirult arcú családfő lelkendezését.

A család ifjabb tagjai a kandalló körül gyűltek össze egy kis ünnepi vacsora utáni könnyed csevelyre. Többnyire Ron beszélt, és többnyire a kviddicsről. A Chudley Csúzlik ugyanis a legmerészebb elképzeléseket is túlszárnyalva - és a bukmékereket az anyagi csőd szélére sodorva – bejutott a nemzeti bajnokság negyeddöntőjébe, a legjobb négy csapat közé, és Ron nem bírt betelni az ezzel együtt járó izgalommal, felhajtással és elismertséggel. Hirtelen ünnepelt sztár lett az eddig leszólt csapat tagjaiból: az újságok versengtek egy-egy interjúért, a női rajongók pedig képesek voltak órákig sorban állni, hogy autogramot kapjanak tőlük.

Harry és Hermione minden meccsen ott voltak és lelkesen szurkoltak, majd minden győzelmet együtt ünnepeltek a csapat tagjaival és barátnőikkel egy Abszol úti kocsmában. Hermione különösen fontosnak tartotta, hogy megpróbálja megismerni és megszeretni a kviddicsvilágot és Ron új barátait, hiszen remélte-sejtette, hogy a jövőben sok időt fog velük tölteni – bár Ron sohasem beszélt kettőjük jövőjéről. Most azonban az ünnepi hangulat ellenére lehangoltan üldögélt a székébe süppedve, és nem volt hajlandó elmondani, mi bántja. Mindenkinek csak azt hajtogatta, hogy a feje fáj, és egyértelműen hűvösen bánt Ronnal.

Harry arra tippelt, hogy talán összevesztek, ám Ron mintha nem tudott volna erről, pedig általában nagyon jó orra volt ahhoz, hogy megneszelje, Hermione mikor neheztel rá valamiért, még ha az okot nem is mindig tudta kitalálni.

Közben a beszélgetés témája – mindenki legnagyobb örömére – végre elterelődött a kviddicsről. - Tudjátok, karácsonykor csak vicceltem, hogy akár Eldred Worple is terjesztheti a ragályt, de ezt már egyáltalán nem tartom olyan hihetetlennek – jegyezte meg Ginny. - Hatodiktól felfelé az összes lány elkapta már a kórt, akit Worple tanít, egyedül én nem. És van még egy furcsa dolog.

- Mi? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Mindegyiküknek emlékezetkiesése volt. Pár perc, egy-két óra… aztán még aznap összeesnek, Madam Pomfrey-hez viszik őket, és kiderül, hogy vérszegények.

- Ez nagyon arra emlékeztet, mintha támadás érte volna őket - mondta Harry.

- Pontosan erre gondoltam én is! Mintha nem is egy betegség, hanem egy személy támadta volna meg őket, aztán kitörölte az emlékezetükből, hogy ne maradjon nyoma. De miért?

- Ugyan már! - nevetett Ron. - Csinos lányok, akik nem emlékeznek arra, mi történt velük, aztán rosszul lesznek… Lehet, hogy csak egy roxfortos fiú próbálja becserkészni őket. Smárolnak egy jót, aztán elfelejtik az egészet.

- Persze, mindenki magából indul ki – morogta Hermione bosszúsan.

- Szerintem ha roxfortos fiú lenne, akkor nem tartaná titokban, hanem eldicsekedne vele a hálóteremben, nem? – vélte Harry. - És ez még mindig nem ad magyarázatot a vérszegénységre.

Ginny elgondolkodott. – Szemmel fogom tartani Worple-t – jelentette ki végül határozottan. – Nem tudom, miért, de az az érzésem, hogy ő a rejtély kulcsa. Mintha körülötte fonódnának össze a szálak, és minden jel hozzá vezet.

- Azért vigyázz magadra, jó? – kérte Harry, és az ölébe vonta a lányt. – Nem örülnék, ha te lennél a ragály következő áldozata.

- Hát már nem bízol bennem? – mosolygott Ginny. - Pedig az egész iskolában én vagyok a legjobb Sötét Varázslatok Kivédéséből. Meg tudom védeni magam.

Hermione szeme az enyelgő párról Percyre tévedt. A harmadik Weasley-testvér ott ült velük, illetve ott téblábolt mellettük, de nem szólt bele a beszélgetésbe, és nem is nagyon kereste senki tekintetét. Látszott rajta, hogy szívesen beszélgetne, szívesen elmondaná a véleményét, de nem meri; furcsa volt ezt a viselkedést látni a korábban annyira magabiztos fiún. Hermione egész este figyelte őt, és látta, hogy Percy tekintete egyvalakin különösen gyakran megpihen. Hosszan és áthatóan nézte Harryt, de mielőtt találkozott volna a tekintetük, Percy mindig másfelé nézett.

Ron ellenben egyszer sem pillantott a bátyjára, sőt, tüntető módon levegőnek nézte. Hermione Ron helyett is szégyenkezett, és hogy ellensúlyozza Ron udvariatlan magatartását, kedvesen Percy felé fordult. - Még nem is kérdeztem, Percy, hogy milyen az új munka? Hogy érzed magad?

Percy láthatóan megdöbbent a kérdésen, nem számított rá, hogy bevonják a beszélgetésbe. – Ö… jó. Mit is mondhatnék? Nekem való munka. Nem olyan, mint a régi, de…

- Hogy is mondják? Egyszer fent, másszor lent – vágott közbe Ron, aztán, mintha Percy nem is létezne, látványos kotorászás után elővett a zsebéből egy aranycikeszt, és azzal kezdett szórakozni, hogy a levegőbe dobálta, majd elkapta. Hermione megrovó pillantást vetett rá, aztán tovább faggatta Percyt. – Na, és milyen Freddel és George-dzsal együtt dolgozni?

- Nos… tulajdonképpen nagyon keveset dolgozunk együtt. Nagyon lefoglalja őket az új termékek kifejlesztése. Azt is mondhatnám, hogy szabad kezet adnak nekem. Többnyire egyedül intézem a papírmunkát, és ha valami kérdésem akad, Verityhez fordulok. – Percy óvatosan leereszkedett Hermione mellé egy székre. - Most, hogy a háborúnak vége, radikálisan visszaestek a minisztériumi megrendelések, a jó reklámkampánynak köszönhetően mégsem csökkent a kereslet a pajzsbűbájjal ellátott ruhadarabok iránt. Az ikrek nagyon meg vannak elégedve – mondta kis mosollyal.

Percyről tudtán kívül is lerítt, mennyire büszke hatékony és eredményes munkájára. – Hallom, Harry, te is elhelyezkedtél valahol – folytatta bátortalanul, a fiú felé fordulva.

Harry egyenesen a szemébe nézett. Percy már többször is járt az Odúban karácsony óta, Harry mégis most beszélt vele először, és érezte, hogy egész további kapcsolatuk most dőlhet el, a következő pár percben. – Igen, segédápoló vagyok egy mugli kórházban – mondta végül. Percy értetlen tekintetére hozzátette: - Én végzem a kulimunkát, amihez nem kell szakképzettség. Ágytálakat ürítek, meg ilyesmi.

- Nem lehet könnyű munka. – Percy rövid hallgatásba burkolózott. - De legalább nincsenek a sarkadban az újságírók – folytatta egy pillanat múlva. Harry meglepetten nézett rá, nem számított rá, hogy Ron bátyja képes ennyire átérezni a helyzetét. – Őszintén remélem, hogy sem a média, sem a Minisztérium nem tesz neked keresztbe soha többé.

Szótlanul néztek egymás szemébe. Van olyan, amikor egyszerűen nincs szükség szavakra. Percy valaha annak a Minisztérium nevű gépezetnek volt az egyik fogaskereke, amelyik egy teljes éven át Harry életére tört, és most megbocsátásért esedezett. Harry kimondatlanul is tisztában volt vele, hogy mi játszódik le a barátja bátyjában, és azzal is, hogy megbocsátás nem szó, hanem cselekedet. Képes-e megbízni benne, befogadni az életébe, maga mögé vetni minden rosszat, amit Percy ellene elkövetett, és soha többé fel nem emlegetni?

Csak egy pillanatig habozott, aztán döntött. Melegen Percyre mosolygott, és bólintott. – Nem csak nekem van ám nehéz munkám. Hermionénak sincs könnyű dolga a Roxfortban. Kérdezd csak meg – biztatta.

Percy arcán mintha lavórral öntötték volna szét a megkönnyebbülést. Harry ilyet még sohasem látott. A nyurga fiú hatalmasat sóhajtott, aztán szélesen elmosolyodott. - Igen, a mágiatörténet… Milyen érzés a tanári asztal másik oldalán állni, Hermione?

Csak kérdezni kellett, és Hermionéból ömlött a szó. Lelkesen magyarázta, mennyi mindent tervezett, és mit sikerült máris elérnie. A fejébe vette, hogy az ő óráin senki nem fog elaludni, mint a néhai Binns professzorén. Minden lehetséges módon megpróbálta feldobni az órákat, ráadásul azt tervelte ki, hogy összekapcsolja a mágiatörténetet a mugli történelemmel. Lelkesen magyarázta, és örült, hogy végre megértő fülekre talált. Ront ugyanis általában untatta a téma, de Percy - az öccsével ellentétben - érdeklődve hallgatta.

- Hihetetlen, hogy mennyi félművelt varázsló van, aki azt sem tudja, mi fán terem Hitler vagy Földnélküli János, pedig neki varázsló tanácsadója is volt, sőt, legbefolyásosabb mugli támogatóját, a nottinghami sheriffet egyenesen egy mardekáros boszorkány nevelte fel – dohogott a lány. – Egyáltalán, semmiről sem tudnak, ami a köreiken kívül történik. Valaha nem így volt, és ezen feltétlenül változtatni fogok!

Ron oda se figyelt, csak tovább játszott az aranycikesszel. Harrynek ez egy fájdalmas emléket juttatott az eszébe, Piton emlékét az apjáról, amit a Merengőben látott.

– És hogyan gondolod, Hermione? – kérdezte Percy.

- Azt terveltem ki, hogy összekapcsolom a mágiatörténetet a művészettörténettel, a kultúrtörténettel és a mugli történelemmel, hogy egységben lássunk mindent, ami egy adott korban történt, az aktuális talárdivattól és a feltalált varázslatoktól kezdve az építészeten át egészen a mugli uralkodókig. Emellett igyekszem nagyon érdekessé és izgalmassá tenni a mágiatörténet-órákat. Például az egyes eseményeket az óra keretében eljátsszuk, előadjuk, mintha színdarab lenne. Aztán különleges házi feladatokat adtam fel, hogy a diákok jobban el tudják képzelni az adott kort, és jobban egymáshoz tudják kapcsolni az információkat. Szerintem mindez annyira izgalmas! Az elsősöknél jelenleg a Roxfort alapításának kora a tananyag…

Ron csak felmordult. – Ha-ha! Én mást neveznék izgalmasnak, mondjuk ha egy meccsen két hétig nem kapják el a cikeszt. Na és mondd, Hermione, abban a korban milyen seprűmárkákat használtak? Ennek is utánanéztél?

Hermione Ronra pillantott, és mintha kicsit elsápadt volna, de aztán rendületlenül folytatta, bár kissé kevésbé lelkesen, mint az imént.

- Ha tudni akarod, nagyon kezdetleges seprűket használtak, amin fájdalmas volt a repülés, mert még nem találták fel a párna-bűbájt. – Percyre nézve folytatta. - Szóval szeretném bővíteni a diákok látókörét, úgyhogy azt is tanuljuk, hogyan alakult ebben a korban a mugli történelem. Úgy gondolom, hogy ebből a szempontból nagyon egyoldalú a tanterv, és kis kiegészítésre szorul. Érdekes például, hogy a muglik ebben az időben…

- Kit érdekel, hogy mi történik a muglikkal? – fortyant fel Ron. – Igazán, Hermione, muszáj erről a sok érdektelen marhaságról hablatyolnod?

Harryt ez úgy érte, mintha arcul csapták volna. Hiszen ő is mugli volt… vagyis kvibli, de az majdnem ugyanaz. Varázstalan ember. Ám most először érezte teljes valójában, hogy mennyire nem tagja a varázstársadalomnak, hanem csak kívülálló, idegen az övéi között, akit az övéi nem fogadnak be. Persze elélhet közöttük, hiszen médiahíresség, aki legyőzte Voldemortot (többször is), ráadásul arról is remekül lehet cikkezni, hogy elvesztette a varázserejét, hiszen ez sem mindennapos esemény, de ezentúl? Harry a legegyszerűbb háztartási bűbájra sem volt képes, még a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányra sem tudott bejutni segítség nélkül. Mint egy kerekesszékben élő a mugli világban, aki nem tud feljutni a lépcsőkön. A különbség az, hogy a mugli világban törvény kötelezi az embereket a kerekesszékben élők életének megkönnyítésére, de ilyen törvény a varázsvilágban nem létezik. Aki nem tud varázsolni, az egyszerűen nem közéjük való.

Ron pedig az imént nyíltan kifejezte, hogy nem érdekli, mi történik a varázstalan emberekkel. Hogy múlt vagy jelen időben, az mindegy. És ha az ember legjobb barátja így vélekedik, akkor mit gondolhatnak, hogyan viselkedhetnek az idegenek?

_Talán igaza van Ronnak_, gondolta Harry. _Lehet, hogy jobban tenném, ha nem próbálnék meg egyszerre két világban élni, hanem elmennék a muglik közé, ahol nem számítok szánalmas kriplinek, varázsnyomoréknak. _

- Értem, Ron – hallotta meg Harry Hermione hangját. – Ezek szerint téged untat, amiről beszélek?

- Naná, hogy untat! Nem tudnál valami érdekesebb témáról beszélni, mint a könyvek? Komolyan mondom, néha az az érzésem, hogy Madam Cvikkerrel járok!

- Elnézésedet kérem, ha az elmúlt nyolc év alatt nem tűnt fel neked, mit szoktam csinálni a szabadidőmben! Szeretek olvasni, Ron, szokj hozzá a gondolathoz!

Azzal Hermione hirtelen felpattant az asztaltól, és elindult kifelé. Mivel a heves szóváltás a vidám kacagások zajában nem tűnt fel, csak Percy, Harry és Ginny bámult riadtan a távozó Hermione és az utána siető Ron után. Harry érezte, hogy nagy vita van készülőben, talán nagyobb, mint az összes eddigi együttvéve. Ginnyvel összenéztek.

- Ebből vihar lesz – jegyezte meg Ginny. Ismerte a bátyját, pontosan tudta, hogy a fiú milyen heves természet.

- Vihar? Egyenesen tornádó – felelte Harry. Ő Hermionét is alaposan ismerte, és előre sajnálta a barátját, tudva, hogy kő kövön nem marad, bár teljesen tisztában volt vele, hogy ami jön, azt Ron idézte a saját fejére.

o-o-o-o-o

Hermionénak égett az arca a megalázottságtól. Ron az egész családja előtt – bár csak Harryék hallották, de az legalább olyan rossz volt – kinevette azt, amibe ő a szívét-lelkét beleadta: hogy Binns tanár úr szelleme után megreformálja a mágiatörténet-órákat, és élvezhetővé tegye a tantárgyat. Minden elszántságát és kreativitását bevetette, ráadásul nem csak hogy fontosnak érezte a feladatot, hanem kifejezetten élvezte is.

Ronnak mindez mégsem jelent semmit. Nem érdekelte, hogy Hermione mit dolgozik, az sem, hogy mivel tölti a szabadidejét, vagy hogy miken gondolkodik, mire gondol, mit szeretne elérni. Ronnak nem kellett az, ami Hermionét azzá tette, ami.

_A szerelem nem elég. Hiába szeretjük egymást, mégsem vagyunk képesek kijönni egymással, ráadásul… Ron lehet, hogy nem is engem szeret, hanem azt a lányt, akinek képzel. Lehet, hogy jobban tetszenék neki, ha üresfejű csitri lennék, aki nem beszél neki könyvekről meg történelemről. Miről tudnánk mi beszélgetni, ha egyszer összeházasodnánk?_ Hermione már a gondolatra is elpirult. Ron eddig semmi jelét nem mutatta annak, hogy úgy gondolja, van jövője a kapcsolatuknak, de Hermione titokban mindig arról álmodott, hogy egy nap Ron lesz majd az, akivel összeköti az életét. Most már nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez olyan jó ötlet.

- Időnként mást is tehetnél, mint hogy az unalmas könyveidet olvasd! Élhetnél egy kicsit! – hallotta hirtelen maga mellett Ron hangját.

Hermione megpördült, és szembefordult vele. - Igazán? Nos, a minap újságot is olvastam. A Szombati Boszorkányt, hogy pontosabb legyek. És mi volt a címlapon? _Ron Weasley, az ifjú kviddicssztár legújabb hódítása_! Szép kép volt rólatok, Ron, a szőke haj nagyon jól megy a vöröshöz. Odaadóan tud bólogatni, ugye? Ő biztosan nem olyan unalmas, mint én.

- Nevetséges vagy, Hermione. Ő csak a csapatunkat támogató seprűgyártó cég főnökének a lánya. Az üzleti kapcsolatot mélyítettük el, semmi több.

- Akkor úgy látszik, hogy a csókolózás is az üzlet része, mert a szájában jól elmélyedtél!

- Nem én csókoltam meg őt, hanem ő engem. És különben is, értsd meg, nem sérthettem meg, mert a csapat…

- Értem én. Őt nem sértheted meg, csak nekem jár ez a megtiszteltetés. Hát tudod, mit, Ron? Elegem van belőled! Nyugodtan menj vissza ahhoz a szőkéhez, mert én végeztem veled! – Ezzel dehoppanált, maga mögött hagyva a sértett és elképedt Ront.

o-o-o-o-o

Ron Weasley tudta, sejtette, hogy valamit rosszul csinált, amivel megbánthatta Hermionét, de nem volt benne igazán biztos, hogy mi volt az a bizonyos valami. _Biztos az újságcikk háborította fel ennyire_, gondolta. _Pedig tudhatná, hogy sose csalnám meg őt senkivel. De majd lehiggad, és megnyugszik. Holnap vagy holnapután már nem is emlékszik rá. Mindig így szokott lenni. _

Igazság szerint Ron rendszerint ehhez a kivárásos taktikához folyamodott eddig valamennyi összezördülésük alkalmával, pedig abból volt éppen elég. Még egyszer sem fordult elő, hogy bocsánatot kért volna, vagy bevallotta volna, hogy hibázott. Egyszer, még hatodikban hónapokig nem beszéltek egymással, de akkor sem tudta rászánni magát a bocsánatkérésre; a helyzetet végül az oldotta meg, hogy Ron ivott abból az üveg mérgezett borból, amit Lumpslucknak – vagyis inkább Dumbledore-nak – szántak, és a dolgok valahogy maguktól helyrezökkentek kettőjük között.

Ron most is erre számított. Rendkívül meglepte tehát, amikor két nap múlva Hermione roxforti kandallója nem engedte be őt. Sokadik próbálkozásra sem. Mintha Hermione letiltotta volna a belépését a hopp-hálózatnál.

Ron ezek után az ajtón próbálkozott. Kitartóan kopogott, majd dörömbölt az ajtón egész délután, de nem nyert bebocsátást. Végül az arra haladó Piton professzor közölte vele, hogy Miss Granger már két órája a könyvtárban van és jegyzetel, és ha nem akarja, hogy azonnali hatállyal visszavonják tőle az iskolalátogatási engedélyt, amit Miss Grangerre való tekintettel kapott, akkor jobban teszi, ha felhagy ezzel az iszonyú lármával.

Ron magában forrongva elment, de csak estig, akkor újrakezdte a dörömbölést, és ezúttal sikerrel járt. Hermione félóra múlva megunta a lármát, és beengedte.

Ron pokolian dühös volt, és azonnal a tárgyra tért. – Miért nem engedtél be?

Hermione már korábban elszánta magát, hogy teljesen őszinte lesz, de nem gondolta, hogy ilyen hamar sor kerül erre a beszélgetésre. - Mert gyáva voltam. Szerettem volna addig halogatni ezt a beszélgetést, ameddig csak lehet.

Ron nem értette, de rosszat sejtett. Mi lehet annyira rossz, hogy még Hermione is félve kezd bele? – Miről?

- Arról, amit tegnapelőtt is mondtam, hogy vége. Nem tudom ezt tovább folytatni, Ron, és az igazat megvallva nem is akarom. Jobb, ha te meg én nem járunk tovább együtt. És szeretném, ha azt is megértenéd, miért.

Ron nem tudta, hogy milyen érzés hirtelen légüres térbe kerülni, valószínűleg azt sem tudta, hogy létezik légüres tér, de most mégis megtapasztalta, milyen lehet, amikor minden levegőt kiszippantanak a tüdejéből. Hermione nem akar többé járni vele, és mintha komolyan gondolná. Nem, ez nem lehet, biztosan rosszul hallotta. De akkor miért remeg úgy a térde, mintha gumiláb-rontást szórtak volna rá?

Hermione folytatta, mintha észre sem vette volna Ron állapotát. Lehet, hogy tényleg ez volt a helyzet, mert nem nézett rá, miközben beszélt. – Te meg én két külön világban élünk, Ron. Megpróbáltam beilleszkedni a te világodba, és az az igazság, hogy ment is, de _te_… Lásd be, hogy neked nem én kellek, hanem egy olyan lány, akivel jól el lehet szórakozni, kötelezettségek és következmények nélkül. Azt akarod, hogy olyan legyek, amilyen nem vagyok, és zavar, amikor önmagamat adom.

- De engem nem is…

- Mit akarnál velem egyáltalán? Büszkélkedni velem a haverjaid előtt? Lásd be, ahhoz nem vagyok elég szép. De még ha az lennék is, mi lesz pár év múlva? Lecserélnél egy csinosabb, fiatalabb boszorkára? Gondolkozz el egy percre, és próbáld elképzelni, mi lenne velünk pár év múlva!

Ron megpróbálta elképzelni. És hirtelen rájött, hogy eddig még soha nem gondolt arra, mi lesz ezek után, még arra sem, mi lesz pár hónap vagy egy év múlva. Egyszerűen csak élte az életét, élvezte az adott pillanatot, a sikereket, a győzelmeket és az ezzel együtt járó hírnevet, amiben eddigi életében nem sok része volt. Pár év múlva? Hát nem az lenne a természetes, hogy Hermione még akkor is vele van, együtt örülnek a győzelmeknek, boldogok, és akkor már feltehetően nem csak a nappalokat, hanem az éjszakákat is együtt töltik?

Együtt. De Hermione épp az imént mondta, hogy ezt nem akarja tovább. Ront hirtelen elfogta a pánik. – Ezt nem teheted velem, Hermione! Ez… nem helyes! Hiszen olyan jól megvoltunk egymással! – A lelke legmélyén tudta, hogy ez így nem egészen igaz: mindig is voltak problémáik, mostanában ráadásul egyre több, de pillanatnyilag nem akart erről tudomást venni. – Az a cikk az oka, igaz? Már mondtam, hogy nem nagy ügy, az a lány nem jelent nekem semmit! Miért nem tudsz megbocsátani?

- Megbocsátani? Szóval ezért vagy itt, bocsánatot kérni? Eddig nem is említetted – mondta gúnyosan Hermione. – Megaláztál mások előtt, nyilvánvalóvá tetted, hogy se én, sem amit csinálok, nem elég fontos neked. És azt hitted, hogy mint mindig, most is elég kivárnod, amíg megnyugszom. Neked nem nagy ügy, hogy egy másik boszorkány ország-világ szeme láttára képes volt rávenni arra, hogy beülj vele Madam Puddifoot kávézójába, aztán hagyd magad megcsókolni! Jövőre mi lesz a „nem nagy ügy"? Ha már az ágyából látnak meg kiszállni? Az sem fog jelenteni neked semmit?

Hermione lehajtotta a fejét, aztán amikor újra felemelte, teljesen más, sokkal gyengédebb arckifejezés ült rajta. - Nem az a baj, Ron, hogy különbözünk, hanem az, hogy alapvető dolgokban különbözik a véleményünk – mondta egyszerűen. - Te teljesen más dolgokat tartasz fontosnak, mint én. Azt hittem, hogy kettőnk világában, a tiédben meg az enyémben van valami közös, és megleszünk egymással, de tévedtem. - A két kezébe fogta a fiú arcát. - Keress magadnak egy kedves lányt, Ron, és légy boldog vele.

Elengedte Ront, és hátrább lépett. Szemmel láthatóan befejezettnek tekintette a beszélgetést, mindent elmondott, amit akart.

De Ron nem. Képtelen volt elmenni, képtelen volt elfogadni, még kevésbé felfogni, hogy Hermione ki akarja zárni az életéből. - Házasodjunk össze – ajánlotta kínjában, maga sem tudta, miért. De bármit megtett volna, hogy ne veszítse el a lányt. – Házasodjuk össze, és megérted, hogy mennyire fontos vagy nekem!

- A házasság nem megoldás, hát nem érted? Az nem oldja meg a problémákat, csak még többet teremt, hiszen pont az a probléma, hogy együtt vagyunk, pedig nem is illünk össze. Legjobb lesz, ha elválnak az útjaink, hogy nyugodtan járhasd a magadét, és ne legyél az enyémhez kötve.

- Akkor hát nem bocsátasz meg? Hiszen nem történt semmi!

- Több történt, mint gondolnád, Ron – válaszolt csöndesen Hermione, de látta, hogy Ron nem érti. Lemondóan sóhajtott. Lehet, hogy mégsem lesz képes megértetni vele? Nos, ha ő nem, akkor majd az idő megteszi helyette. – Azt akarom, hogy most menj el, és ne gyere vissza soha többé.

Szélesre tárta Ron előtt az ajtót. Ron csak tátogott, és nem jutott az eszébe értelmes gondolat, csak az, hogy Hermione holnapra hátha lehiggad. Vagy ha holnapra nem, hát holnaputánra. Vetett a lányra még egy utolsó, kétségbeesett pillantást, aztán átlépett a küszöbön.

Másnap ismét megpróbálta meglátogatni a kandallón keresztül, de a hopp-hálózat most sem engedte be, sőt, ezúttal Frics úr sem. A gondnok meglehetősen egyértelműen felszólította, hogy hagyja el az iskola területét, mert az iskolalátogatási engedélyét visszavonták, és többet ne is jöjjön vissza, hacsak nem a húgát akarja meglátogatni.

Ron számára így nem marad más út Hermione felé, mint a bagolyposta. Bármennyire utált írni, mégis erőt vett magán, megfogalmazott egy levelet, és Pulipinty gondjaira bízta. A kis bagoly még aznap este visszatért, a lábára oda volt kötözve a bontatlan, olvasatlan levél.

És így ment ez minden nap. Hermione egyik levelét sem olvasta el, mindegyiket olvasatlanul küldte vissza. Tényleg komolyan gondolta. Szakított Ronnal.

* * *

_Tudom, hogy Rowling február 6-ára tette Arthur Weasley születésnapját. A történet érdekében önkényesen változtattam ezen, remélem, megbocsátjátok nekem. _


	10. Döntések

**10. fejezet: Döntések**

**  
**

Exeter dimbes-dombos, zöldellő külvárosában állt egy régi, zsúpfeledes, két hálószobás kis házikó. Az ingatlanügynök szerint, aki bérbe adta, még a 18. században építették. Úgy nézett ki, mintha egy tündérmeséből húzták volna elő: vakítóan fehér falaira felfutott a rózsa, az eresz alá madarak fészkelték be magukat, és a napfényes nappaliban hatalmas kandalló állt, párkányán egy virágcserépnyi zöld porral. Ezenkívül mindennel fel volt szerelve, amit csak egy pazar mugli otthonról el lehet mondani: volt telefon, meleg víz, kábeltévé, internet.

Távolabb állt a többi háztól, és magas sövénykerítés, valamint kőfal vette körül, így nem keltett feltűnést a hatalmas hóbagoly, amely a nyitott konyhaablakon át berepült, és az asztalra pottyantott egy újságot. Az újság címlapján egy zsúfolt fénykép mocorgott, integetett és zajongott, a következő szalagcímmel: _Rács mögött a Roxfortban garázdálkodó vámpír_!

Harry Potter felpillantott a reggelire fogyasztott narancslé és sült szalonna mellől, aztán a kezébe vette az újságot, hogy elolvassa a címlapsztorit. Egy része nem volt újdonság a számára, hiszen az események után pár órával már meg is kapta Ginny levelét, ami részletesen beszámolt mindenről, a történet azonban csak most zárult le teljesen.

_Mint ismeretes, nem sokkal húsvét után vámpírtevékenységre derült fény a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában. Az iskola egyik tanára, _Eldred Worple_ annak tudatában vállalta el a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tárgy oktatását, hogy nem sokkal azelőtt megfertőződött. Friss vér beszerzéséhez azonban felsőbbéves leánytanítványait használta ki: elkábította őket, majd mugli injekciós tűvel levette a megfelelő vérmennyiséget, és begyógyította a sebet. Mesterkedéseiről egy végzős roxforti hallgató, _Ginny Weasley_ rántotta le a leplet, aki ezért megkapta az _Önzetlenül az iskoláért_ különdíjat. Kérdés azonban, hogy hol volt az iskola tanári kara egész évben, és miért nem ők állították meg e veszedelmes személyt? _

Eldred Worple ügyét a Wizengamot gyorsított eljárással vizsgálta meg, és a vámpír ügyében tegnap kora délután hoztak ítéletet. Kiskorú veszélyeztetése és foglalkozás körében elkövetett visszaélés miatt két év letöltendő börtönbüntetést kapott az új, modernizált Liberty_ börtönben. A bíróság enyhítő körülményként értékelte, hogy az áldozatok nem szenvedtek maradandó egészségkárosodást, mivel a vádlott nem közvetlen harapással, hanem közvetett úton jutott hozzá az életmentő vérhez, és így senkit sem fertőzött meg. _

A bíróság vizsgálta Minerva McGalagony_ igazgatónő felelősségét is az ügyben, de megállapították, hogy a varázslények személyiségi jogainak törvénye értelmében nem járt el jogellenesen, amikor tudta nélkül varázslényt alkalmazott, így őt minden vád alól felmentették. A Roxfortban egyébként többször is tanított már varázslény (kentaur, sőt, egy ízben vérfarkas is), és a tanári karnak jelenleg is tagja egy félóriás. _

További részletek a 4. oldalon…

Harry letette az újságot, és kibámult az ablakon a napfényes, tavaszi májusba. Hihetetlenül büszke volt Ginnyre. Nem csak hogy bátran és leleményesen leleplezte Worple-t, de azóta az oktatásban is besegített. Worple-t Flitwick és Piton helyettesítette a letartóztatása után, de a RAVASZ-szintű vizsgákra való felkészülésben a legnagyobb segítséget mégis Ginny jelentette. Rendszeresen korrepetálta társait, mint annak idején Harry a DS-ben, sőt, időnként az órákat is ő tartotta, ha a fentebb nevezett két professzor egyike sem ért rá – és be kell vallani, Piton professzor Harry balul sikerült hatodik tanéve és Dumbledore halála óta már egyáltalán nem rajongott annyira a Sötét varázslatok kivédése tárgy oktatásáért, mint egykor. Nem szerette volna, hogy a posztot kísérő átok még egyszer utolérje.

_Nincs itthon elég sör, este még be kell ugranom a boltba_, gondolta Harry, miközben munkába menet elhajtott a sarki éjjel-nappali mellett. Másnap estére Greget várta, hogy megint focimeccset nézzenek együtt a tévében. Mióta megvette ezt a házat – nem sokkal Mr. Weasley születésnapja és Ron tapintatlan szavai után -, gyakorta összejártak a testes ápolóval tévét nézni, pizzázni, és közösen beiratkoztak egy edzőterembe is: Greg fogyni, Harry izmosodni. Ez egyáltalán nem jelentette azt, hogy Harry elfeledkezett volna Ronról és a varázsvilágról; a kandallót ráköttette a hopp-hálózatra, és továbbra is sok időt töltött az Odúban Weasley-ékkel, de nagy megkönnyebbülést jelentett, hogy nem kellett naponta húsz mérföldet ingáznia, sem pedig az otthonát rejtegetnie a mugli kollégái elől.

A kórházba beérve Harryt a szokásos napi munkája és Greg várta, akivel azon a héten egy műszakban dolgozott. Csöndes hétfő délelőtt volt, nem volt sok munkájuk; mintha minden elesésre hajlamos nyugdíjas és balesetre hajlamos autós odahaza maradt volna, hogy a létrától és a konyhakésektől távol, a hátsó kertből élvezze a szép koranyári napot. Tíz óra körül beültek Greggel egy kicsit falatozni a teakonyhába.

- Furcsa dolog történt ma reggel, nem hallottál róla? – kérdezte Greg két korty tea között. – Gyilkosság történt a Queen Street-en, nem messze a katedrálistól. Biztos ismered Pervis Scrubbyt, az ócskást. – Harry összerezzent. Persze, hogy ismerte, nála találták meg Percy ellopott pálcáját. – Megölték, és kirabolták a boltját. De senki se tudja, hogyan. Az ajtót belülről zárták be, az öregen meg semmiféle külsérelmi nyom nem volt. Ide hozták boncolni, hátha majd kiderül, hogyan végeztek szegény ördöggel…

- Adava Kedavra – motyogta Harry magában, és sötéten bámult maga elé. Úgy látszik, a halálfalókkal nem pusztultak ki a gyilkos hajlamú varázslók a világból.

- Abrakadabra? – ámult Greg. – Hát ezt meg miért mondtad?

- Ö… ezt mondtam volna? Csak sajnáltam szegény öreget.

- Én is, rendes alak volt. Még a mamus is kedvelte, hitted volna? A mamusról jut eszembe, a minap említette, hogy másfél éves szakápolói tanfolyam indul az ősszel, amin szakképesítést lehet szerezni – mondta Greg. - Asszem, én belevágok. Már eleget hányódtam ide-oda, most szeretném megvetni a lábam. Na meg az anyám is rágja a fülemet miatta. És te? Lenne kedved hozzá? Jó poén lenne együtt tanulni!

Harry letette a teáját, és elgondolkodott. Elmondja neki? És ha igen, hogyan mondja úgy, hogy ne bántsa meg a barátját? - Tudod… valami többet szeretnék. Mást. Szívesen lennék például… orvos. Mentőorvos vagy sebész, teszem azt. Úgy értem, ez a munka is fontos, amit most végzek, de úgy érzem, többre lennék képes.

Igazság szerint Harry már sokat gondolkodott a továbbtanuláson. Naiv fejjel bement több egyetem tanulmányi osztályára is, hogy a felvételiről érdeklődjön. Most, hogy belekóstolt, komolyan vonzotta az egészségügyi pálya - de az orvosi egyetemről erre az évre már lekésett. Legközelebb csak októberben jelentkezhet, és a rákövetkező szeptemberben kezdheti az iskolát, már ha egyáltalán felveszik. Az exeteri egyetem tanulmányi osztályán ellenben arról tájékoztatták, hogy a pszichológia szakon maradt üres hely, ahová pótfelvételivel bekerülhet, és szeptemberben már kezdheti is a tanulmányait.

De nem tudta, mit tegyen. Volt emiatt jópár rossz éjszakája, még a régi koporsós álma is visszatért egyszer-kétszer. Nem érezte magát elég érettnek arra, hogy mások fejében turkáljon, és bölcseket mondjon nekik. Ez hatalmas felelősség! Pedig döntenie kell, mégpedig gyorsan. Ha nem fogadja el az egyetem tanulmányi osztálya által felkínált helyet a pszichológia szakon, azt átadják másnak, és a továbbtanulásnak egy egész évre lőttek.

Greg is letette a teáját. – Hát, Harry, szerintem te nem vagy sebésznek vagy ilyesminek való. Ahhoz túl sokat beszélgetsz a betegekkel. Más csak lerántja az ágyneműt és szó nélkül tisztára cseréli, te pedig a gyerekeikről meg az unokáikról kérdezősködsz, és munkaidő után leülsz melléjük a padra beszélgetni.

Harrynek eszébe jutott az amputált lábú férfi, aki miatt ide került. Azóta se tudta, mi van vele, hogy kiengedték a kórházból, és hirtelen elfogta a bűntudat, maga sem tudta, miért.

o-o-o-o-o

Dél körülre járt az idő, Greg pár perce mehetett el ebédelni a kórházi büfébe, amikor Harry fülét izgatott kiáltások, nyüzsgés zaja csapta meg. Kitekintett a betegfelvétel elé: vagy fél tucat rendőr volt az. Legtöbbjükön furcsa dudorok éktelenkedtek, az egyik telis-tele volt kék-zöld foltokkal, volt, akinek füstölt a füle, és egymás szavába vágva hevesen magyaráztak valamit.

- Nem láttam méheket, csak ez a fura szirupos vacakot, biztos a méhektől származik, hoztam is belőle egy üveggel… hozzá ne nyúljon! – kiabálta az egyik rendőr, akinek a bal füle a duplájára nyúlt. - Még a cipőm is feldagadt tőle.

- Az ajtó belülről volt bezárva, és a bolt sokkal nagyobb volt, mint kívülről gondoltam volna – vágott a szavába egy másik rendőr izgatottan, vállon ragadva a főnővért. - Aztán megbotlottam egy seprűben, és ránk dőlt az egész polc… Biztos ott tanyáztak a méhek.

Egy harmadik rendőr csak lerogyott egy székbe, úgy magyarázta a történteket a körülötte összegyűlő egészségügyi személyzetnek. - Mintha csak elaludt volna a székében, de a szeme, az a halálra rémült szeme… Ilyet eddig csak olyanokon láttam, akiket megöltek. A boltját meg kirabolták, ez egyértelmű. Ne hülyéskedjen, már hogy füstölne a fülem? Vizsgáltassa meg a szemét! Maguknál ez nem követelmény?

Harry nem sokat tétovázott. Igaza volt Mr. Weasley-nek, a muglik annyira vakok tudnak lenni, ha varázslatról van szó, még azt sem veszik észre, ami az orruk előtt történik. Sürgősen el kellett érnie valakit, bárkit a varázsvilágból, hogy értesítse a vészhelyzetről, de pálca nélkül ez gyakorlatilag lehetetlen volt.

Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy Ron apjának mobiltelefont ajándékozott a születésnapjára. Micsoda szerencse! Gyorsan feltárcsázta Mr. Weasley telefonszámát. A telefon hosszan kicsöngött. Nagyon hosszan. _Mi van, ha elfelejtette, hogyan kell felvenni?_ Végül sikerrel járt.

- Mr. Weasley? Már azt hittem, hogy otthon felejtette a telefonját… Nagy baj történt a kórházban… Igen, Exeterben. Megöltek valakit a gyilkos átokkal. És ez még nem minden. A helyszínelő rendőrökre rátámadt egy megvadult seprű, és rájuk borított több üvegnyi lejárt szavatosságú dudordagasztó szirupot, meg még ki tudja, mi mindent, mert van, akinek a füle is füstöl… Értem, akkor értesíti az illetékeseket? Köszönöm. A boltot sem ártana megnézni, úgy tűnik, tértágító bűbájjal kezelték. Akkor további szép napot.

Harry megnyugodva tette le a telefont. Hamarosan megérkezik a varázsbaj-elhárító osztag, és megakadályozzák, hogy az orvosok méhcsípés ellen kezeljék a dudordagasztó szirup és a többi félresikerült varázslat áldozatait, aztán felejtés-átkokkal rendbehozzák majd ezt a balesetet.

o-o-o-o-o

Amikor Greg visszatért félórás ebédszünetéről a harmadik emeleti büféből, nagyon furcsa állapotokat talált az osztályon. Az egyik vizsgáló tele volt vidám rendőrrökkel, akik fagylaltot ettek és olyan elégedett képet vágtak, mint egy csapat jóllakott óvodás, valamint néhány furcsa ismeretlen jött-ment egyik helyiségből a másikba. Nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy mitől olyan furcsák; igaz, hogy mindegyiknek hosszú ceruza volt a kezében, és ahogy öltözködtek, az valahogy… nem stimmelt. A szűkülő szárú, bokán felül érő nadrág például már évekkel azelőtt kiment a divatból.

Karbantartók lehettek, mert megkérdezték tőle, hogy nem tapasztalt-e valami furcsát mostanában. Greg közölte velük, hogy az egyik férfivécé eldugult, de egyébként minden rendben van, erre ott hagyták.

- Ennyire ráérsz, fiam? – reccsent rá a főnővér, aki mintha a semmiből bukkant volna fel mellette. – Kiürült a kötszeres szekrény, gyerünk, töltsd fel. Hát mindent a szátokba kell rágnom?

Greg célba vette a raktárat, és már épp be akart nyitni, de hirtelen beszélgetés hangjai ütötték meg a fülét. Harry Potter vitatkozott valakivel, és amikor Greg belesett a résnyire nyitva hagyott ajtón, látta, hogy az is hosszú ceruzás alak, de ezen normális farmernadrág van, és Ireland feliratú póló.

- Már nem vagyok az, aki voltam, Seamus. Sok mindent elvesztettem, és megváltoztam – hallatszott Harry hangja. - Nem vagyok varázsló, és boldog vagyok itt. Csak annyit tudok nyújtani magamból, ami most vagyok, többet nem, és Ginnynek ennyi elég. Neked miért nem?

- De Harry, itt akarod elvesztegetni az életed, ágytálak között bujkálva? Te ennél többet érdemelsz, főleg azok után, amit tettél! Visszajöhetnél és olyan életed lehetne, mint egy királynak!

- Mint egy királynak, mi? Akinek minden lépését árgus szemekkel figyelik az újságírók? Áruld el, mégis mi jó van abban, hogy minden héten a Reggeli Próféta címoldalára kerülök, és még azt is megírják, hogy mit reggelizem? Én nem vagyok Lockhart!

Greg elámult. A barátjáról újságok cikkeztek? Talán valami álruhás herceg lenne, aki megunta a puccos életet és a paparazzikat? _Óriási!_ De miféle újság lehet az a Reggeli Próféta?

Harry hallhatóan elkomorodott, de határozottan folytatta. - Ha szimplán csak megvakultam volna…

- Azt ki tudják kúrálni a Szent Mungóban – vetette közbe Seamus.

- Ha szimplán csak megvakultam volna, nem unszolnál, hogy próbáljak meg mégis látni, hanem elfogadnád, hogy azzal akarok valamit kezdeni, amim még megmaradt.

- Igen, de ha megvakultál volna, nem vonulnál vissza a Vakok Intézetébe, hogy ott bujkálj és többé egyetlen látóval se kerülj kapcsolatba!

- Seamus, elfelejted, hogy kettőnk közül nem én vagyok az, akinek titkolni kell a világ előtt, hogy kicsoda-micsoda. Ha jól tudom, az apád családja még most sem tudja, minek tanultál, és úgy tudják rólad, hogy szigorúan titkos államügyeket intézel, ezért nem beszélhetsz a munkádról. _Nekem_ legalább már nem kell titkolóznom, és az lehetek, aki vagyok.

_Titkos államügyek?_ Greg elgondolkodott. Harry mégsem álruhás herceg lenne, hanem titkos ügynök? Igaz, érettebbnek tűnt a koránál, és ha nem tudja róla, hogy még csak 19 éves, simán 21-22 évesnek nézte volna, de még akkor is nagyon fiatal volt ahhoz, hogy titkos ügynök legyen. Pláne nem _kiugrott_ titkos ügynök.

- Úgy beszélsz, mintha te nem titkolnád a muglik előtt, hogy ki vagy. Hiszen te vagy az, aki megölte Tudjukkit!

_Megölte? A békés, csöndes Harry egy hidegvérű gyilkos?_ Greg kezdett megijedni, és nagy ijedelmében fel sem tűnt neki, hogy nem tudja, mi az a mugli… vagy kugli? Talán valami bérgyilkos szakzsargon. _Harry egy maffia tagja lenne, aztán megpróbált kiugrani, és a csöndes Devonba menekült? Te jó ég! _

- Igen. És én vagyok, akinek _Tudjukki_ - mondta Harry gúnyos felhanggal - megölte a szüleit, a keresztapját, az iskolatársait meg még számos más embert, és akkor még nem számoltam Ginnyt, Mr. Weasleyt és persze saját magamat, akiket csak meg akart ölni.

_Határozottan maffia,_ gondolta Greg. _Most már biztos. Itt, Exeterben! Ez kész agyrém!_

- Seamus, most végre olyan életet élek, amilyet mindig is szerettem volna. Életemben először végre senki sem akar megölni, és nem bámulnivaló híresség vagyok, hanem simán Harry. És megtanultam boldognak lenni így, ahogy vagyok. Miért nem vagy képes megérteni? Te sosem érezted még azt az elégedett örömöt, amikor a saját kezeddel végeztél el valamit, ahelyett, hogy egy varázsütésre megkaptad volna, minden erőfeszítés nélkül?

Seamus érezte, hogy elveszíti a vitát, és nem tud tovább érvelni. - Savanyú a szőlő, mi? – vágott vissza mérgesen, de abban a szent pillanatban megbánta. Harry elfehéredő arcát látva bűntudatosan magyarázkodni kezdett. – Harry, nem úgy értettem… igazán nem akartam, ne haragudj, csak kicsúszott a számon…

- Tudom – mondta Harry nagyon halkan. – És talán igazad is van, savanyú a szőlő.

- Ne haragudj…

- Nem haragszom. – Erőtlenül Seamusre mosolygott. – Tényleg nem. És ne hidd, hogy nem hiányzik. Nincs olyan napja az életemnek, amikor ne jutna eszembe, hogy mi lett volna, ha. De ez nem vezet sehová. És tudod, Seamus, ha Ginnynek jó vagyok így, akkor az egész egy csöppet sem érdekel. Hidd el, hogy az én helyem ott van, ahol szükség van rám, és az nem a Reggeli Próféta címoldala.

Greg ekkor óvatosan visszahúzódott az ajtórésből, és a falnak vetette a hátát. Harry tehát megölte a családja gyilkosát, aztán otthagyta azt a szervezetet, és ide jött, hogy beteg embereken segítsen. Alaposan végig kellett gondolnia, amit hallott, de csak úgy zúgott a feje, és nem tudta, mit higgyen.

Egyszer csak kinyílt az ajtó, és lehajtott fejjel kijött rajta az a Seamus nevű alak, majd az orrát lógatva elkullogott. Egy-két perc múlva Greg nagy zajt és dühödt kiáltást hallott, és érezte, hogy a háta alatt megremeg a fal. Harry belerúgott vagy ököllel belevágott volna? Bizonyára, mert egy pillanat múlva a jobb kezét dörzsölgetve lépett ki a raktárból.

Meglepődött, amikor meglátta, hogy valaki várja az ajtó mellett.

- Én csak… - kezdte Greg hebegve. – Kötszerért küldtek, és véletlenül meghallottam, mit beszéltél a haveroddal.

Harry riadt tekintettel nézett rá. Mi mindent hallgathatott ki Greg? Talán lepleződött előtte a varázsvilág, és most felejtésátokkal kell kezelni a barátját? – Meghallottad?

- Izé… Én senkinek sem fogom elárulni, hogy megölted azt a maffiózót – suttogta Greg.

Harry egy pillanatig értetlenül bámult a nagydarab fickóra, aztán megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett. Szóval Greg azt hiszi, valami maffiaügyről van szó… Akkor talán mégsem kell kipucolni az agyát.

- Tudod, van vér a pucádban, hogy volt bátorságod kiszállni – folytatta Greg. - Én aszittem, hogy azt nem lehet, mer' akkor kinyírnak.

Harrynek hirtelen eszébe jutott Karkarov. _Olyan lehet ez, mint halálfalónak lenni,_ gondolta. _Aki egyszer beáll közéjük, az élete végéig hozzájuk van kötve. Pitonnak és Dracónak is csak azért sikerülhetett, mert Voldemorttal együtt a halálfalók sincsenek többé._ – Az a szervezet már nem létezik, felszámolták, az utolsó szálig.

- Akkor jó – mosolyodott el Greg megkönnyebbülten. - De hogy kerültél közéjük, Harry? Még olyan fiatal vagy, és egyáltalán nem az a típus.

- Én nem voltam a tagja, Greg, sohasem. Csak valahogy… belekeveredtem, még gyerekkoromban. A szüleimet egyéves koromban megölték, rokonok neveltek fel. Aztán engem is meg akartak ölni, többször is. Nem volt választásom, vagy én végzek vele, vagy ő velem. Meg kellett védenem magam, és azokat, akiket szeretek. Ráadásul végtelen hatalomvágya volt, mostanra talán már ő lenne a mu… a miniszterelnök.

- Szóval a térded is akkor sérült meg, és nem baleset volt, igaz?

Harry keserűen elmosolyodott magában. Lehet, hogy az osztálytársának igaza volt, és nem is Seamus az, akinek egész életében titkolózni és hazudozni kell, hanem neki? _A térde._ Ha csak annyit lett volna! – Igen, akkor – hagyta rá. Nem akart hazudni, de a varázsvilág felfedése nélkül nem tehetett mást.

- És ezért most nagyon híres vagy valahol, ugye?

Harry bólintott. – Valahol nagyon messze.

A nagydarab ápoló továbbra is töprengve ráncolta a homlokát. – És az a fura haverod… neki mi köze a maffiához?

_Még több hazugság._ – Semmi. Ő a rendőrségnek dolgozik. – Ez végül is félig igaz. Csakhogy nem a mugli rendőrségnek, ahogy Greg gondolja.

- Aha, értem.

- Én most… nekem most el kell mennem – mondta Harry - Kiveszek egy kis szabadságot. Megmondanád a mamusnak… tudod, mit? Ne mondj neki semmit. Majd később elintézem. – Ezzel Harry sarkon fordult, és faképnél hagyta Greget, aki tátott szájjal nézett utána.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry céltalanul kóborolt a város utcáin. Nem tudta, mit keres itt, egyáltalán nem vallott rá, hogy szó nélkül ott hagyja a munkát, de annyira zúgott a feje, hogy amúgy sem lett volna képes dolgozni. Túl sok mindent kellett átgondolnia.

_Mit csináljak? Menjek, maradjak? Várjak még egy évet, vagy vágjak bele most abba, amire lehetőségem nyílik? Menjek vissza a varázsvilágba, vagy kötelezzem el magam a mugli élet mellett? Mit tegyek? _

Gondolt rá, hogy hazamegy az Odúba, és megbeszéli Mrs. Weasleyvel, esetleg felkeresi Lupint… de tudta jól, mit mondanának. Nem fognak dönteni helyette, ellenben arra biztatnák, hogy kövesse, amit a szíve és a józan esze diktál.

_A muglik vajon hol keresik a választ az életük nagy kérdéseire?_ – kérdezte magában. Elhaladt a meggyilkolt ócskás boltja előtt is, de igazából úgy elmerült a gondolataiban, nem látott semmit, csak együtt lépkedett a tömeggel: ha ők megálltak egy piros lámpa előtt, ő is megállt, ha elindultak, velük indult.

Felnézve egyszer csak egy templomot pillantott meg az utca másik oldalán. Nem a belváros fölé magasodó gyönyörű, gótikus katedrális volt, hanem egy egyszerű, sokkal kisebb és zömökebb templom, vörös téglából építve. Harry hirtelen elhatározással átvágott az utcán, és belépett a templomba, majd helyet foglalt az egyik hátsó padban. Nem is tudta, mit keres itt; se Dursley-ék, se Weasley-ék nem voltak templomba járó emberek.

Miután eltöltött vagy tíz percet az istentiszteleten, még mindig nem tudta, mire jó ez az egész, bár úgy tűnt, rajta kívül mindenki tisztában van ezzel. A gyülekezet szinte egyetlen organizmusként viselkedett: egyszerre álltak fel és ültek le, egyszerre vették elő az énekeskönyvet. Egyedül itt mutatkozott meg valami abból, hogy mégiscsak különálló személyekből állt a közösség, mert egyszerre énekelniük, azt nem sikerült: az egyik lemaradt az orgonától, a másik sietett, a legtöbben pedig egymással versenyeztek, hogy ki tud hangosabban és hamisabban énekelni. Ez jól elszórakoztatta Harryt, mert más nemigen: nem értette, miért teljesen tiszta, aki egy hosszú út után lábat mos, azt sem, hogy a pap minek a kitöltetésén örvendezik annyira, amikor pedig latinul is megszólalt, akkor Harry végképp elvesztette a fonalat, és inkább a templom díszítésében kezdett el gyönyörködni. Egészen addig csak bámészkodott, amíg valami különös nem ütötte meg a fülét. A pap már jó ideje beszélhetett, amikor Harry felkapta a fejét, és ezúttal ő is értette, miről van szó.

- Több, mint kétezer éve azért született, hogy meghaljon. Nem értették ezt sem a barátai és családtagjai, sem ellenségei, és sokan ma sem értik; azok sem, aki Szupersztár néven egy zenés darab főszereplőjévé teszik, és azt a mondatot adják a szájába: _miért kell meghalnom?_ Jézus sosem veszítette szem elől élete legfőbb értelmét és célját, az emberiség megváltását, ő mindig tudta: azért jött erre a világra, hogy az életét adja azokért, akiket szeret. Gyermekeim, a ti életetek sem céltalan és értelmetlen. Isten, aki mindannyiunkat megálmodott, mindenkinek teremtett helyet és teendőt a világban, és arra hív, hogy legyetek végre önmagatok, hogy éljétek végre azt a csodálatos életet, amit Ő rátok szabott és nektek szánt. Mindenki egy hatalmas kirakós egyetlen darabja, élete csak a saját helyén nyer értelmet. És Istenre figyelve, Isten segítségével akkor is képes vagy megtalálni a helyed a világban, ha nem ismered az egész kirakóst, a nem látod a teljes képet, csak a kirakós körülötted lévő néhány darabkáját. Ámen.

Harry megkönnyebbülten emelkedett fel a padból. Végre kiegyenesíthette a kényelmetlen háttámla miatt meggörbült, sajgó hátát, a legjobban mégsem ennek örült. A fejében lévő zűrzavar lassan kitisztulni látszott, mint amikor egy kaotikus könyvtárban rendet raknak, és minden könyvet a megfelelő polcra tesznek. Kilépett a padból, és elindult kifelé.

- Nekem is tetszett ez a kirakós-hasonlat – szólalt meg mellette egy hang váratlanul. Harry annyira meglepődött, hogy hirtelen megpördült, és lendületből alaposan bevágta a kezét a padba. A szájába kapta a fájó ujját, és azt szopogatva nézett az illetőre. Ismerős, de rég nem látott arcot látott: az A30-as főúton balesetet szenvedett férfi volt az – két lábon. Harry nagyot nézett, és hirtelen nem jutott eszébe semmi, amit mondhatna – még egy „jó napot" sem.

- Műláb – felelte a férfi a ki nem mondott kérdésre. - Elég nehéz volt megszokni, és még mindig fáj, ha hosszabb ideig rajtam van, de jobb, mint a mankó vagy a kerekesszék. Azt hitte, hogy igazi? Pedig maga igazán tudhatná, hogy egy végtagot csak akkor lehet visszavarrni, ha épségben megvan, az enyém meg összeroncsolódott. A Szent Mungóban legalábbis ezt mondták.

Harry erre még nagyobbat nézett, és teljesen elakadt a hangja, csak tátogni tudott. – Mi… hogy…

- Képzelheti, mekkora volt a meglepetésem, amikor karácsonykor megtudtam, kicsoda maga. A lányom hazajött az iskolából, és be sem állt a szája, csak így Harry Potter, meg úgy Harry Potter, aztán mutatott egy újságcikket a maga fényképével, és összeállt minden.

Harry döbbenten állt a padok mellett, és azt se tudta, hova nézzen. – Szóval a lánya… a Roxfortba jár? És a felesége?

- Őhozzá mentem haza a kórházból. Sőt, még most is nála lakom. Most, hogy többet vagyok odahaza, ismét kezdjük megismerni egymást.

- Ennek igazán örülök. – Harry csak most kezdett magához térni a megdöbbenésből. – Ön hogy van?

- Jobban. Gondoltam rá, hogy megkeresem magát és megköszönöm, amit értem tett – folytatta a férfi. - Nem csak azt, hogy mentőt hívott, hanem azt a beszélgetést ott, a parkban. Köszönöm, amit akkor mondott. Nem is tudja, mennyit segített vele. De nem akarom feltartani, látom, hogy éppen indult valahová.

Harry rábámult a férfira. Hová is indult? Ja, megvan. A postára, feladni a jelentkezési lapot. Azután pedig feltétlenül fel kell hívnia az ingatlan-ügynököt, hogy közölje vele: nem akarja tovább bérelni azt a kedves kis házikót Exeter külvárosában. Szeretné megvenni. Kettőjüknek Ginnyvel pont megfelel, és ha gyerekeik lennének, a tetőtérben több hálószobát is ki lehet alakítani…

* * *

_Furcsa, de így van. Orvosi egyetemekre a jelentkezési határidő október 15, egyéb helyekre január 15, művészeti szakokra márciusig lehet jelentkezni, de a fennmaradó helyekre egészen június 30-ig elfogadják a jelentkezéseket. _


	11. Árnyak

**11. fejezet: Árnyak**

**  
**

Harry türelmetlenül sietett végig a Roxfort Varázsló- és Boszorkányképző Szakiskola zsúfolt folyosóin. A tanév utolsó napja volt, a Roxfort Expressz már indulni készült, mindenfelé megkönnyebbült, nevető diákok tülekedtek, hogy búcsút vegyenek egymástól, és elinduljanak hazafelé. Harry úgy érezte magát, mintha sebes sodrású folyóban kellene árral szemben úsznia, ő ugyanis nem a főbejárat felé tartott, hanem a Griffendél-tornyot vette célba, hogy megtalálja Ginnyt. Megbeszélték, hogy ott találkoznak, és már alig várta, hogy megpillantsa a meglepetést és örömöt a lány arcán, amikor bejelenti neki, hogy rájött, mit szeretne kezdeni az életével, ráadásul megvette első közös otthonukat.

A klubhelyiségben már csak alig néhány diák lézengett, a hálóterem pedig teljesen üres volt, és néhány ismerős bőröndön, kalapdobozon meg Arnoldon, a törpegolymókon kívül csak egyvalaki volt bent.

- Ginny!

- Harry! Már úgy vártalak!

Harry hihetetlen elragadtatással ölelte át a lányt, és teljesen belefeledkezett a vörös hajzuhatagból áradó levendula-illatba. Bár második otthonának tartotta a Roxfortot, mégis egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy az iskola Ginny és őközé áll, és elválasztja őket egymástól. De most már vége ennek, Ginny hazaköltözik az Odúba, és mindennap láthatják egymást!

Amikor nagy sokára szétváltak, és kalapáló szívük is megnyugodott kissé, Ginny kíváncsian nézett a fiú szemébe. - Mi az a nagy újság, amit nem akartál levélben megírni?

- Előbb te – ajánlotta fel Harry. - Ha jól tudom, te is készültél valami meglepetéssel.

Ginny sejtelmesen, titokzatosan elmosolyodott.

- Ne csigázz már! - méltatlankodott a fiú.

Ginny nagy levegőt vett, aztán belevágott. - McGalagony is csak tegnap szólt róla. Nem fogod elhinni, mi történt!

Harry boldogan mosolygott vissza rá. Akármi legyen is az, Ginnyt teljesen tűzbe hozta. - Megtudni se fogom, hacsak el nem mondod végre.

- Worple távozásával megint szabaddá vált a Sötét varázslatok kivédése tanári poszt. Sem Piton, sem Flitwick nem akarja elvállalni jövőre, úgyhogy McGalagony már hetek óta keresi az utódját. És Harry – folytatta izgatottan Ginny -, nem fogod elhinni, ki lesz az!

- Hát, nem – mosolygott Harry zavartan. Ki lehet az? Talán megint Lupin?Ő igazán jól csinálta. De a válasz egyáltalán nem az volt, amire számított.

- Hát én! - jelentette be Ginny diadalittasan. Harry csak bámult rá, még kérdezni is elfelejtett. Ginny pedig csak lelkendezett tovább.

- A vizsgabizottság szerint annyira jól sikerült a vizsgám, hogy McGalagony meg sem várta a nyár végét az eredményekkel, hanem tegnapelőtt megkeresett, és felkínálta az állást. Már ki is utalta a szobámat, úgyhogy igazából nem is kell hazapakolnom, és körbevezetett a tanteremben meg az irodában. - Ginny annyira izgatott volt, hogy levegőt is alig vett beszéd közben. - Azt mondja, tudja, hogy nagyon fiatal vagyok, és még sokat kell tanulnom, de szerinte mégis alkalmas lennék a poszt betöltésére. Azt is mondta, hogy az év végi korrepetálásokkal már bizonyítottam, és úgy véli, hogy nagyon jó munkát végeznék! - Derékon ölelte Harryt, és a büszkeségtől ragyogva a szemébe nézett. - Hát nem csodás? Fantasztikus ugye, Harry?

Harry hitetlenkedve nézett rá. - Szóval már el is fogadtad? - nyögte ki rekedten.

- Még kérdezed? - kérdezett vissza Ginny, és mosolyogva bólogatott. - Te talán nem csaptál volna le egy ilyen remek ajánlatra?

Harry nem hitt a fülének. Ebben az állásban azóta nem maradt meg senki egy évnél tovább, hogy Dumbledore megtagadta az ifjú Tom Denemtől. Még Piton is, amikor visszatért tanítani, inkább a bájitaltant választotta! Mi lesz, ha Ginnynek valami baja esik?

Határozottan megrázta a fejét. - Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan. Hát nem vetted észre, hogy senki sem bírja ebben az állásban egy évnél tovább? Átok ül rajta, Voldemort megátkozta! Volt, aki bele is halt!

- Harry, ne légy nevetséges – ráncolta a szemöldökét mosolyogva Ginny. - Ez csak egy pechsorozat, Mógus különben is megérdemelte. Tonksnak, ha emlékszel, semmi baja sem lett, csak férjhez ment. Egyébként azt tervezem, hogy felkeresem őt és Lupint, és a segítségüket kérem a tanterv kidolgozásában. Hermione is biztosan segít majd. Nem volt túl sok jó tanárunk, csak ők, na meg persze te, amikor még a DS-t vezetted. Úgy szeretném igazán jól csinálni…

Harry Ginnyre meredt, miközben a lány tovább folytatta a lelkendezést és a tervezgetést. A DS. Végigfutott rajta a keserűség. Szeptemberben Ronnak sikerült megvalósítania az egyik dédelgetett álmát, most Ginnynek a másikat. Neki nem sikerült. Neki semmi sem sikerült. Ginny meg sem kérdezte őt, és másokhoz fordulna segítségért... Mielőtt jobban végiggondolta volna, hirtelen kifakadt. - Nem engedem, hogy elvállald!

A lány kibontakozott az ölelésből, és hátralépett. - Honnan veszed magadnak a jogot, hogy így parancsolgass nekem? - kérdezte hűvösen. - Egyébként is elkéstél vele, Harry. Igent mondtam, és nem vonom vissza a szavam.

- Azt hittem, az a tény, hogy össze akarunk házasodni, feljogosít arra, hogy megmondjam a véleményem! - vetette ellen a fiú.

- A véleményed, azt igen, Harry. De ne mondd meg nekem, hogy mit tegyek az életemmel. Különben is, Voldemort már halott, és lehet, hogy velem az átok is megtörik. Egy éven belül kiderül. – Ginny halványan elmosolyodott, hogy enyhítse a feszültséget, és a fiú karjára tette a kezét. - Ne aggódj már annyira, Harry! Meglásd, még sok évig fogok a Roxfortban sötét varázslatok kivédését tanítani.

- Még sok évig? És akkor mi lesz velünk?

- Hogyhogy mi lesz? Hát mi lenne? Nem azt mondtad az imént is, hogy össze akarsz házasodni velem? A lakosztály elég nagy, és bármikor lehet tovább bővíteni. De ha esetleg megunnánk, hogy a Roxfortban lakjunk, megvehetünk egy kedves házat lent, Roxmortsban is.

Harry elkomorodott. - Azt hittem, tetszik neked az a ház, amit eddig béreltem. Ott is élhetnénk. Tudod, hogy ráköttettem a kandallóját a hopp-hálózatra.

- Tetszik is, aranyos ház. Valami ilyesmit képzeltem el kettőnknek – felelte Ginny gyanútlanul.

- Az jó, ugyanis megvettem - mondta Harry, és várta a hatást – ami nem is maradt el.

Ginny úgy tört ki, mint egy évezredek óta szunnyadó vulkán. - Kettőnknek? Anélkül, hogy megkérdeztél volna, Harry? Mégis, hogy képzelted!

Harry nem értette Ginny haragját, hiszen amit ő eltervezett, az mindkettőjük számára kivihetőnek és logikusnak tűnt. - De én mugli egyetemre fogok járni! Úgy döntöttem, hogy továbbtanulok, és beadtam a jelentkezésemet pszichológia szakra. Szeptembertől egyetemista leszek.

- Ezt valahogy elfelejtetted közölni velem, Harry – mondta Ginny sértődötten. - Mégis mikor szándékoztál beavatni a terveidbe, esküvő előtt, vagy után?

- Épp ma! - vágta rá Harry dühösen. - És épp ezért _mi_ nem lakhatunk a Roxfortban, de még lent a faluban sem. Én, ellentétben veled, muglik között fogok dolgozni. Telefonálni fognak nekem, leveleket kapok a bankkártyámmal meg a társadalombiztosításommal kapcsolatban, mint minden mugli. Mit gondolsz, mit szólnának, ha közölném velük, hogy a feleségemmel egy olyan helyen lakunk, ami rajta sincs a térképen, és ahol nemhogy a telefon, de egy kenyérpirító sem képes működni? Vagy hogy nézne ki a személyi lapomon, hogy „lakcíme: Roxmorts, Bűbáj utca 12, telefonszám: nincs, hagyjon üzenetet a Bögyös Bagoly Postafiókban, vagy küldjön patrónust"?

Ginny tekintete elsötétedett. - Szóval így képzeled el a közös életünket, Harry. _Te_ megmondod, hol éljünk, hogyan éljünk, anélkül, hogy rám tekintettel lennél, vagy akár csak megbeszélnéd velem! Hogy az én életemmel, az én karrieremmel mi lesz, az nem fontos! Már nem a középkorban élünk, Harry, és nem te mondod meg nekem, hogy mit tehetek, és mit nem. Én leszek a sötét varázslatok kivédése-tanár, és nem érdekel, mit szólsz hozzá!

Harry hosszasan, kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel ránézett Ginnyre, aztán szó nélkül hátat fordított, és gyors léptekkel elment.

o-o-o-o-o

A diákok nagy része már útban volt a roxforti expressz felé, csak néhány kacajt lehetett hallani a folyosókon, de Harry nem volt olyan hangulatban, hogy akár egy mosolygó arcot is lásson. A lábai más irányt vettek, hogy elkerülje őket, és az igazat megvallva maga sem volt tudatában, hogy merre jár.

Mit képzel? – füstölgött magában, miközben vakon rótta a Roxfort üres folyosóit. – Meg se kérdez, csak úgy bejelenti… Mintha az én véleményem nem is számítana…

Amint befordult az egyik sarkon, nagy lendülettel nekiütközött valaminek, ami magas volt, fekete, és erőteljes szárított mocsári dudva-szag érződött rajta.

- Jellemző – szólalt meg Perselus Piton, és Harryt eltolva magától látványosan leporolta koromfekete talárját. - Harry Potter, a csodagyerek, aki azonban az orráig sem lát. Gondolom, a nagynénédék nem tanítottak meg arra a szóra, hogy _pardon_?

Harry nem akart beszélgetésbe elegyedni vele. Épp elég baja volt amúgy is. Rá se nézett, csak morgott valami elnézésfélét, aztán tovább akart menni, de Piton megragadta a karját, és nem eresztette.

- Hallottam, Ginny Weasley elvállalta a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tárgy oktatását – fintorgott a bájitaltan-tanár. – McGalagony professzor a legszebb lakosztályt adta neki. Nem akarsz te is ideköltözni, Potter? Biztos neked is találnánk megfelelő állást. Hoppá, már tudom is: te lehetnél az új gondnok! Biztos tudnád olyan eredményesen végezni, mint Frics, erre még egy kvibli is képes!

Harryben felizzott a harag, és egy rántással kiszabadította a karját. - Örülne neki, mi? Akkor minden nap kínozhatna, ahogy csak a kedve tartja. - Közelebb lépett, mire Piton kivonta a pálcáját. – Tudja, csak egy gyáva ember támad önmagánál gyengébbre! Te mocskos áruló! _Már alig várom, hogy végezzek veled, mégpedig jó lassan!_

Harry legnagyobb riadalmára azt vette észre, hogy az utolsó mondatot nem angolul mondta, hanem sziszegve, párszaszóul.

Piton úgy bámult rá, mintha akkor látná először, és lassan leengedte a pálcáját. – Mi a…?

Harryt hihetetlen mértékű utálat öntötte el Piton iránt; eddig a pillanatig nem is álmodta, hogy létezik ekkora gyűlölet. Aztán hirtelen a homlokához kapott. Éles fájdalom hasított a sebhelyébe, úgy, ahogy hónapok óta nem. Ezzel egyidejűleg Piton is a bal alkarjához kapott, oda, ahol a Sötét Jegy volt. Harry a fájdalomtól félig kábán is elcsodálkozott: miért? Miért nevezte árulónak Pitont, amikor nem is úgy gondol rá, és a tanár halálfaló-jegye miért fájdult meg ugyanakkor, amikor az ő sebhelye a homlokán? Hiszen Voldemort tavaly nyár óta halott… Harry pedig azt hitte, hogy minden varázsképessége végleg odavan. Úgy tűnik, mégsem. Úgy tűnik, hogy az, amiben leginkább hasonlított Voldemortra, még mindig megvan.

És akkor hirtelen, egy szörnyű pillanat alatt minden összeállt benne. Voldemort halott teste, az ő eltűnt varázsereje, az ugyanakkor kezdődő furcsa rémálmok, most pedig a fájdalom, a párszaszájúság és ez az idegen érzés, amikor Pitonra néz, ami mintha nem is az övé lenne… Nem, ez nem lehet igaz! Könyörgök, ne legyen igaz!

Pitonra meredve hátrálni kezdett, aztán hirtelen megfordult, és hanyatt-homlok a könyvtár felé vette az irányt. A tanár megfejthetetlen tekintettel bámult utána.

o-o-o-o-o

_Hol lehet, hol lehet?_ Harry őrülten keresgélt a könyvek között, egyik polcot a másik után kutatta át. Hol olvasta azt, amire most hihetetlenül szüksége lenne? Megvan! _Legsetétebb mágia._ Ez volt az egyetlen könyv az egész roxforti könyvtárban, amiben Hermione legalább említést talált a horcruxokra vonatkozóan, még hatodikban. És ott volt, amit keresett, feketén-fehéren, a tizenkettedik fejezetben:

„_Ha egy varázsló szelleme erőnek erejével kivettetik a testéből, hajlamos új szállást keresni magának, ha pediglen bűbáj, átok vagy vérrokonság útján kötve vagyon egy másik varázslóhoz, új szállását abban veheti, akár teljesen ki is túrhatja a test régi gazdáját. Pokoli lelemény ez, **rossz varázs**, mely gonoszságban csak ama másik rút ördöngös leleményhez fogható. A mikéntjéről említés se essék."_

Harry hirtelen elhányta magát. Szó szerint. De nem könnyebbült meg tőle: továbbra is úgy érezte magát, mint aki lenyelte egy éjjeliedény tartalmát. A könyv sorai világossá tették előtte, hogy mi történt: tavaly nyár óta magában hordozta Voldemortot. Ők ketten egyébként is kapcsolatban voltak a villám alakú sebhely révén, ezenkívül Voldemort újjászületett testében Harry vére folyt. Az utolsó csata estéjén pedig az elméjük is összekapcsolódott, így amikor a gonosz varázsló teste elpusztult, a lelke utolsó darabja nem: az Harrybe költözött, és Harry varázserejét használta az életben maradáshoz, mint valami parazita. Észrevétlen meglapult, hogy megerősödjön; Harry tudata elől sikerült is teljesen elrejtőznie, az áruló Piton láttán felcsapó dühe azonban leleplezte. Most pedig arra készül, hogy teljesen birtokba vegye áldozata testét, és ismét félelemmel és rettegéssel töltse el a világot.

Harry zsibbadtan állt, hirtelen mozdulni sem bírt, miközben tekintete egy másik, láthatóan mugli könyvre tévedt, ami ironikus módon a Legsetétebb mágia mellett állt a polcon. Talán ebben megleli a választ. Maga sem tudta miért, de levette a könyvet, és tétován kinyitotta valahol a vége felé. Azonnal a szemébe akadt egy vastagon kiemelt sor. **Nincs senkiben nagyobb szeretet annál, mintha valaki életét adja az ő barátaiért. **

Összeszorult a gyomra, és akkorát dobbant a szíve, hogy szinte fizikai fájdalmat érzett. A szeretet, amivel legyőzheti Voldemortot, így működik tehát. Milyen végtelenül egyszerű. Hiszen az anyja is ezt tette: az életét adta, hogy a fia élhessen. És a válasz végig itt volt az orra előtt. Hogy is szólt a prófécia: „egyik sem élhet, míg él a másik". _Egyik sem. Én sem._

Pedig már azt hitte, hogy van jövője, hogy túlélte, és talán mégis megéri azt a kort, amikor felesége, gyermekei, saját otthona lehet, saját családja, amire mindig is vágyott. A sors fintora, hogy kapott ugyan egy évnyi haladékot, de az ő számára nem terem békés öregkor.

Nincsenek évei, sőt, az is lehet, hogy már csak órái, percei vannak hátra, amíg Voldemort újra vissza nem tér – mégpedig az ő testében. Lassan egy éve gyűjtögeti az erejét; vajon mikor fog lépni? Vajon ki fog először lépni, ő, vagy Voldemort?

Hirtelen belehasított a felismerés, hogy sietnie kell. Annyit sem várhat, hogy személyesen búcsúzzon el. Ha vár, talán az ő keze lesz az, ami megöli Ginnyt.

Pennát és papirost vett elő. Nem kellett sokáig gondolkoznia azon, hogy mit írjon, hiszen az kavargott a fejében, a szívében, az uralta a gondolatait.

_Drága Ginny! _

Nagyon sajnálom, hogy nem válthatom be az ígéretemet, és nem maradhatok örökre veled. Rájöttem, hogy tavaly nem sikerült elpusztítanom Voldemortot, épp ellenkezőleg: az én testemben húzódott meg és élt tovább. Most ki akar törni, de nem engedhetem. Ha olvasod ezt a levelet, az azt jelenti, hogy sikerrel jártam, és Voldemort végre tényleg elpusztult, velem együtt. Tudom, hogy azonnal ellenkeznél, de mielőtt megtennéd, gondold végig, te mit tennél a helyemben? Ugye az életed árán se hagynád, hogy Tom győzzön, és ő uralja a világot? Hát én sem hagyom. És nincs más lehetőségem.

Tudom, hogy most haragszol az egész világra. Én sem örülök, hidd el. Szerettem volna családot, gyerekeket, de kettőnk közül így legalább neked esélyed lesz rá, hogy boldog légy. Ne haragudj Pitonra, ő csak azt tette, amire kértem. És ne haragudj énrám sem. Nagyon szeretlek.

Harry

Amikor megírta, gondosan összehajtogatta és sietve zsebre tette. A poros, régi Bibliát úgy, ahogy volt, kinyitva otthagyta a könyvtárasztalon, ő maga pedig a Legsetétebb mágiát felkapva futva elindult a pince felé.

* * *

_János evangéliuma 15. fejezet 13. vers_


	12. Végjáték

**12. fejezet: Végjáték**

**  
**

- Potter.

A bájitaltanár haragos szemmel meredt egykori tanítványára. Hogy merészeli ide dugni a képét, azok után, hogy fél órával azelőtt mocskos árulónak nevezte?

- Beszélnünk kell, professzor – mondta Harry komoran.

_Nahát, egyszerre de meghunyászkodott! És mintha szedett volna magára egy kis udvariasságot is. Vajon minek köszönhető a változás?_ – Igazán? Na és miről, ha szabad kérdeznem?

Harry egyszerűen félretolta, és benyomakodott mellette az ajtón. – Most nincs erre idő, professzor. Sürgősen a segítségére van szükségem, nincs vesztegetni való időnk. Ne aggódjon, még örülni is fog annak, amire kérem.

Piton elképedve meredt rá. Mi lehet az, amit Potter kérhet tőle, és ő örömmel tenné meg? _Örömmel kitekerném a nyakát - igen, ha ezt kérné tőlem, boldogan a kedvére tennék,_ gondolta.

Harry betette maga mögött az ajtót, aztán nekivetette a hátát. Először nem szólt egy szót sem, csak körbejáratta a tekintetét a szobán, a falakat körbefutó polcokon, a rácsos, magasan fekvő ablakokon.

Piton elveszítette a türelmét. - Mi az, Potter, Mrs. Norris elvitte a nyelvedet?

Harry erre összeszedte a bátorságát, és a férfi szemébe nézett. – Azt akarom, hogy végezzen velem.

Percekig tartó csönd borult a szobára. Piton csípősen vissza akart vágni, de a szokásostól eltérően nem találta a szavakat. Mit akarhat tőle Potter valójában? Csőbe akarja húzni a Minisztérium megbízásából? Nevetségessé akarja tenni, ki tudja, milyen szándékkal? – Én nem vagyok hóhér. Ha halálvágyad van, Potter, rossz helyre jöttél. Erre a célra ott van a Csillagvizsgáló torony, úgy hiszem, az elég magas.

- De a célnak nem felel meg. Mugli módszerek most nem segíthetnek, tanár úr, azokkal nem küzdhetek Voldemort ellen. – Piton meglepve közbe akart vágni, de Harry megelőzte. – Igen, Voldemort ellen. Mert tavaly nyáron nem sikerült végeznem vele. – Sietve az asztalhoz ment, és nagy zajjal levágta rá a Legsetétebb Mágiát, majd kinyitotta a kérdéses résznél, és rábökött. – Olvassa!

Piton ellenkezni akart, de aztán felülkerekedett benne a kíváncsiság. Mi van, ha a kölyök tényleg komolyan gondolja? Azután is kidobhatja, hogy megtudta, mit is akar pontosan. Miközben az évszázados sorokat olvasta, végigfutott rajta a hideg.

Harry keserűen folytatta. - A teste meghalt, igaz, de a lelke továbbra is életben van, mégpedig bennem. A sebhelyem és a vérem miatt történt, ami összekötött bennünket, és a legilimencia miatt, amivel el akartam pusztítani. Ezért nincs varázserőm, mert ő éli fel, és ha nem sietünk, hamarosan teljesen kitúr a saját testemből!

Piton felé fordult, hirtelen megragadta a tanár bal csuklóját, és kifelé feszítette.

- Gondolja végig, professzor! Láttam, amikor a Sötét Jegyhez kapott. Felizzott, ugye? Az én sebhelyem is megfájdult. Amikor Voldemort meglátta önt, elöntötte harag, és elárulta magát előttem. Ő nevezte árulónak, nem én.

Piton kirántotta magát Potter kezei közül, és járkálni kezdett fel-alá a szobájában. _A kölyök tényleg komolyan gondolja._ Teljesen elfelejtette, hogy szokásos gúnyos modorában válaszoljon valamit. – Szóval azt állítod, Potter, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr ott rejtőzik benned? És ezt eddig nem vetted észre? - kérdezte komolyan.

- Észre kellett volna vennem, de Voldemort nagyon ravasz. Ügyesen titkolta a jelenlétét, hogy legyen ideje megerősödni. Ugye, tud a horcruxokról?

Piton szeme megvillant. Dumbledore beavatta a titokba, elvégre őhozzá fordult, amikor Mardekár Malazár gyűrűjének elpusztítása közben olyan súlyosan megsérült, hogy használhatatlanná vált a pálcás keze. Kettőjüknek végül sikerült megtalálniuk a horcruxok elpusztításának varázsigéjét, de ez a volt igazgatón már nem segített. Piton bólintott.

- Voldemort lelkének utolsó darabja most énbennem van, így gyakorlatilag én lettem az utolsó horcrux - folytatta Harry. - Ugye tudja, hogy ez mit jelent? Ha Voldemort átveszi az uralmat a testem felett, akkor biztosan megnyeri a háborút. Nem szabad hagyni, hogy bekövetkezzen. Minden horcruxot el kell pusztítani. – Harry fáradtan leroskadt egy székre.

- Nem biztos, hogy sikerrel járnék, ha leugranék a Csillagvizsgáló toronyból. Mi van, ha túlélem, csak a lábam vagy gerincem töröm, esetleg Voldemort közbelép, és megállít? Az Adava Kedavra végzetes és visszafordíthatatlan, és most pont ez kell. Gyorsan kell cselekednünk, vagy kifutunk az időből. Végeznie kell velem, professzor, itt és most. – Felnézett, és keserűen elmosolyodott. - Vegye úgy, hogy végre elégtételt vehet az apámon. És nem lesz több kis Potter sem, aki bájitaltanra kellene tanítania. Ez azért kellemes kilátás, nem?

- Rendkívül hízelgő, hogy ilyen nagy tekintettel vagy rám, Potter – jegyezte meg Piton gúnyosan, végre magához térve. – Nem vall rád. De miből gondoltad, hogy én vagyok a legalkalmasabb arra, hogy megöljelek? Miért nem fordultál azokhoz a híresen hűséges barátaidhoz?

- A Halálos Átkot nem elég kimondani, azt komolyan is kell gondolni, tudja jól. Magában megvan irántam a kellő gyűlölet, ne is tagadja. Más módját nem ismerem a horcruxok elpusztításának, mint a fizikai megsemmisítés. Ha Dumbledore ismerte is a varázsigét, az vele együtt a sírba szállt.

- Szokás szerint elfelejtesz gondolkozni, Potter. Annyi eszed sincs, mint egy marék molylepkének. Dumbledore rájött, hogyan kell elpusztítani horcruxokat, és _velem_ megosztotta a titkát.

Harry rámeredt, aztán lassan felfogta, mit hallott. Elöntötte a düh.

- Akkor maga miért nem mondta el? Megkönnyíthette volna a dolgomat!

- Mikor és hogyan, Potter? Miközben te horcruxokat méltóztattál keresni, senki sem tudott elérni téged, engem pedig árulóként köröztek az aurorok meg a Rend összes tagja. Ha megtalálnak, előbb átkoznak meg, csak aztán kérdeztek volna. Később pedig… ugye, nem gondoltad, hogy a horcruxokról kitálalok a tárgyaláson, csak hogy mentsem az irhám? Te vádolsz engem hallgatással, te, aki még McGalagonynak sem árultad el? Már így is túl sokan tudnak róla! Inkább pusztuljon velem az információ, mint hogy illetéktelenek kezébe kerüljön. Nem akarhatod, hogy valaki megint kedvet kapjon felaprítani a lelkét!

Harry felugrott ültéből. - Nem akarom, és nem is hagyom! – csattant fel dühösen. - Épp ezért vagyok itt. Ha tudja a varázsigét, itt az ideje, hogy alkalmazza.

Piton azonban vonakodott. - Figyelmeztetlek, Potter, hogy élő alanyon még soha senki nem próbálta ki. Mardekár Malazár gyűrűje is megrepedt. Nem garantálhatom, hogy életben maradsz.

- Nem érdekel. Még így is több esélyem van, mint a Halálos Átokkal szemben.

- Az is előfordulhat, hogy a varázsige a Nagyúr lelke helyett a te lelkedet zúzza szét.

- Akkor megöli, ami utánam marad, professzor. Álljon készenlétben a pálcájával. Bízom benne, hogy tudja még, hogyan kell elvégezni a Halálos Átkot.

- Csodás. És hogyan magyarázzam majd meg a Wizengamotnak, hogy Dumbledore után a nagy Harry Pottert is megöltem, akit mellesleg megszállt a Sötét Nagyúr? Remélem, lesz majd lehetőségem választani az Azkaban és a Szent Mungó elmeosztálya között.

- Biztosan kitalál majd valamit, professzor. Én a maga helyében nem becsülném le a fantáziáját – jegyezte meg Harry gúnyosan.

- Esetleg valami utolsó szó, hogy legyen mit idézni a Szombati Boszorkány lelkes olvasóinak? – Pitonnak láthatóan nehezen akarózott rávenni magát a döntő lépésre.

- Nincs utolsó szó. Ne húzza az időt, professzor, ezzel egyáltalán nem teszi könnyebbé. Tegye meg nekem is, amit két éve megtett Dumbledore-nak. Kérem...

Piton komoran bólintott, aztán kényszeredetten felemelte a pálcáját, és Harryre szegezte. A fiú kihúzta magát, nagy levegőt vett, aztán lehunyta a szemét.

- Akkor hát… _Extracto mentis totus!_ – kiáltotta Piton. A pálcából égővörös sugár lövellt ki, hasonlóan az Adava Kedavra zöld fénysugarához, és belecsapódott Harry mellkasába. A fiú azonnal összerogyott, és nem mozdult többet.

Piton közelebb lépett, és pálcáját továbbra is Harryre szegezve a fiú fölé hajolt. Harryn semmi külsérelmi nyom nem látszott, teljesen úgy tűnt, mintha csak aludna.

Kivéve, hogy nem lélegzett.

Piton fölébe hajolt, és megfogta a csuklóját. Nem érzett pulzust, ezek szerint Potternek a szíve is leállt. – Ennervate! – kiáltotta, a kölyökre szegezve a pálcáját. Ez a varázsige mindenkit magához térít, aki elveszítette az eszméletét, ám most hatástalan maradt. Potter nem tért magához, és az életnek semmi jelét nem mutatta.

Meghalt.

Piton nem értette önmagát. Örülnie kellett volna. Amióta csak Harry Potter betette a lábát a Roxfortba, mindig szálka volt a körme alatt, végig meg akart szabadulni tőle. És most, hogy sikerült, nem tud örülni neki, sőt… sajnálja. Lassan leeresztette a pálcáját.

Valami nagyon furcsát érzett a mellkasában. Mintha életre kelt volna belül valami szerkezet, ami egyszerre szorítja össze a szívét és szúr bele apró, pici, jéghideg gombostűket, hogy alig kapott levegőt. Életében eddig egyetlen egyszer érzett ilyet: amikor megtudta, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr hogyan értelmezte azt a próféciát, amit ő kihallgatott a Szárnyas Vadkanban, és Lily Evans, az egyedüli, aki az iskolásévek alatt emberi lényként bánt vele, meghalt. Őmiatta.

Most pedig megölte a fiát is. Ha létezik a muglik istene, most ideküld egy villámot, hogy halálra sújtsa vele.

De nem villám érkezett, hanem Ginny Weasley és Hermione Granger robbant be az ajtón. Ginny azonnal Harryhez rohant volna, de Hermione erősen fogta a kezét, és nem engedte beljebb.

- Mi történt vele? – zihálta az ajtóban állva, és Pitonra emelte a pálcáját. – Mit csinált vele?

Piton hátrált egy lépést, de egyébiránt nem védekezett. - Nem többet, mint amire kért. Hogy öljem meg.

- Mi? – sikoltotta Ginny. - Nem! - Ezúttal nem lehetett visszatartani, és Harry Potter holttestére borult. A férfi látta, hogy a lányt hangtalan zokogás rázza, és azon kapta magát, hogy nem tudja nézni. Elfordította a tekintetét, és Hermionéra pillantott.

- Tessék, olvassa – mondta Piton egykedvűen, aztán az asztalon heverő könyvre mutatott. Hermione odarohant, sebesen végigfutotta a sorokat a szemével, aztán felnézett. – Adava Kedavra? – kérdezte halkan.

- Nem. Extracto mentis totus. A horcruxpusztító bűbáj, amit Dumbledore talált.

- Mikor történt? – kérdezte a lány, miközben a zokogó Ginnyt gyengéden félretolva letérdelt Harry mellé, és a pulzusát kereste, aztán a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét.

- Két, vagy… talán három perce.

Hermione felnézett. - Akkor igyekeznünk kell. Ginny, én már láttam ilyet. Szedd össze magad, és tedd pontosan azt, amit mondok. Megnyomom a mellkasát ötször, így, ahogy mutatom, aztán szünetet tartok, te hátrahajlítod a fejét, pedig befogod az orrát, teli tüdőből belefújsz a szájába, aztán hagyod, hogy kiáramoljon az elhasznált levegő. Értesz engem? – Ginny könnyes szemmel, feldúltan bólintott, Hermione pedig azonnal belekezdett az újraélesztésbe. – Egy, kettő, három, négy, öt, befúj! – vezényelte.

- Mit csinálnak? Én már próbáltam, de késő, vége, nem tudják visszahozni – tiltakozott Piton, és maga is meglepődött, milyen tompa és színtelen a hangja.

- Maga csak… egy varázsló… nem értheti… - lihegte Hermione. – Mugli… módszer… - És tovább csinálta, nem adta fel, nem volt hajlandó feladni, amíg a legkisebb remény is volt rá, hogy sikerrel járhat. Tudta, hogy Harry sem adta volna fel.

Piton tágra nyílt szemmel bámulta, amit a két lány csinált. Sose hitte volna, hogy a muglik mi mindent képesek kitalálni. Időközben magától is megértette, hogy miben munkálkodnak: egyikük a kölyök szívét igyekezett mozgásban tartani, míg a másik lélegezni próbált helyette. Nem hitte ugyan, hogy Potter ettől magához fog térni, de a módszer mégis forradalmian új, feltétlenül be kell számolni erről Poppynak és a Szent Mungónak!

Ám hamarosan aggódni kezdett. Ginny Weasley szemmel láthatóan kezdett kimerülni a nagy fújkálásban, és rövid időn belül Hermione Granger is a nyomába fog lépni, ha ilyen hevesen nyomkod. Akkor pedig neki, Pitonnak kell majd felváltania őket! Potter mellkasát még csak-csak elnyomkodná egy ideig, ha nagyon muszáj, na de hogy szájból szájba… Azt már nem!

Már épp erősítő bűbájt szórt volna a lányokra, hogy ne kelljen más módon besegítenie, amikor váratlanul köhögést hallott, és Ginny Weasley felemelkedett Potterről. – Harry!

- Sikerült! – kiáltotta ezzel egy időben Hermione.

- Félre! – parancsolta Piton, és odébb söpörte a lányokat. Fennállt a lehetősége, hogy a két lánynak a Sötét Nagyurat sikerült visszahoznia az életbe, nem pedig Harry Pottert. Márpedig ha ez a helyzet, akkor mégsem kerülhetik el a Halálos Átkot. – Legillimens!

Lassan, óvatosan nyomult előre áldozata elméjében. Ellenállásra, heves harcra számított, mint korábban minden alkalommal, amikor Potterrel gyakoroltak, de épp az ellenkezőjét érezte: a fiú engedte, szinte hívta, hogy nézzen körül alaposan. És Piton szétnézett. Látta saját magát, amint egy mit sem sejtő kisfiú fölé tornyosul, és gonoszan azt kérdezi, hol találhatni bezoárt; látta Percy Weasleyt csatakosan, soványan állni egy konyhaajtóban, és akkor sem talált ellenállásra, amikor Ginny Weasley a nyakába ugrott, hogy megcsókolja… Ekkor úgy döntött, hogy már épp eleget látott, és visszahúzódott.

- A Sötét Nagyúrnak nincs nyoma – jelentette ki. – Szerencséd volt, Potter. Már megint – biggyesztette le az ajkát. Ginny ennek hallatán Harry nyakába borult, és úgy kapaszkodott belé, mint fuldokló a mentőövbe, csaknem megfojtotta. Hermione csak állt, és csöndes mosollyal nézte őket.

- Köszönöm, professzor – mondta Harry a padlóról. – Megmentette az életemet. Már megint.

Piton erre tovább biggyesztette az ajkát, már ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges. – Ne nekem köszönd, Potter, a drágalátos barátaid voltak, akik életet pumpáltak beléd. Én hagytalak volna meghalni.

- Megtehette volna, hogy egyszerűen csak megöl, mégsem tette. Mindent megpróbált, amit csak tudott, hogy csak Voldemort pusztuljon el, én pedig ne. Ám a bűbáj tényleg nyomot hagy az élő horcruxon is – folytatta Harry, és óvatosan eltolva magától Ginnyt, kigombolta az ingét. A mellkasa bal oldalán, épp a szíve tájékán villám alakú sebhely vöröslött, hasonló a homlokán lévőéhez. – Most már kettő van belőle – vigyorodott el.

- De a másik nem fog bekerülni a történelemkönyvekbe – tette hozzá Ginny megkönnyebbült sóhajjal, és letörölte a könnyeket az arcáról. – Azt csak én fogom nézegetni.

- Milyen szerencse – jegyezte meg Piton gúnyosan. – Most pedig lesznek szívesek máshová vonulni ünnepelni, mert szeretném befejezni a… amit elkezdtem korábban. Az ember azt hinné, hogy az iskolai szünetben legalább békén hagyják!

Hermione és Ginny feltámogatták Harryt, aztán elindultak kifelé.

- Miss Granger! – szólt Piton a távozó Hermione után. – Azt azért még árulja el, hogy honnan tudott erről az… újraélesztő módszerről.

- Egy filmben láttam, a televízióban – pirult el Hermione.

- Teve… micsoda? – kérdezett vissza Piton.

- Mugli szórakoztató eszköz. Olyasmi, mint a rádió, csak kép is van hozzá.

- Hm. Értem. Hasznos dolog lehet. Viszlát! – Ezzel Piton becsapta mögöttük az ajtót.

o-o-o-o-o

- Honnan tudtátok, hogy Piton szobájában kell keresnetek? - kérdezte Harry később, amikor kettesben maradtak Ginnyvel a lány frissen kiutalt szobájában.

- Miután elrohantál, elgondolkoztam, aztán utánad mentem. Azt mondták, láttak Pitonnal veszekedni, meg hogy sziszegtél neki valamit, aztán a könyvtár felé indultál. Útközben találkoztam Hermionéval, aki egy nekem szóló levelet hozott, amit a folyosón heverve talált. Aztán meghallottuk Madam Cvikker kiabálását, teljesen kiborult, mert valaki összehányta a padlót a zárolt részlegben, és ott volt az asztalon a nyitott Biblia… - Ginny összerázkódott. – Gondolni sem merek rá, hogy mi történhetett volna. Hogy majdnem mi történt. Elveszthettelek volna.

Nagy levegőt vett, és mélyen Harry szemébe nézett. - Nem érdekes, hogy hol lakom, és mit csinálok. Amíg veled lehetek, tőlem lakhatunk a világ végén is, és inkább koldulok veled, mint legyek a Roxfort igazgatója, de nélküled.

Harry közbe akart szólni, de Ginny felemelte a kezét, és elhallgattatta. – Ne! Hadd mondjam végig. Igazad volt. Nem lakhatsz olyan helyen, ahol a mugli ismerőseid nem tudnak elérni vagy meglátogatni. Önzőség és ostobaság volt tőlem azt kérni, hogy te alkalmazkodj mindenben énhozzám, és a tanári állást is meg kellett volna beszélnem veled. Megmondom McGalagonynak, hogy nem vállalom el, keressen valaki mást.

- Én is önző voltam, Ginny, és én se beszéltem meg veled a terveimet – szólalt meg gyorsan Harry. - Úgy viselkedtem, mintha egyedül lennék, és senkire sem kellene tekintettel lennem. Ne haragudj. Az utóbbi két évben olyan sokat kellett egyedül döntenem, hogy megszoktam. De… jól meggondoltad? Tényleg vissza akarod mondani a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanítását? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy remekül csinálnád, és most, hogy Voldemort végre TÉNYLEG elpusztult, talán az átok is…

Harry szava hirtelen elakadt, miközben az agya őrült vitustáncot kezdett járni. Voldemortnak vége… Nincs többé Voldemort, aki eddig az ő varázserejéből táplálkozott… Ha Voldemortnak vége, akkor talán… - Ginny, add ide a pálcád!

- Minek az, Harry?

- Csak add ide! – Miután a kezébe fogta, hosszú pillanatokig csak nézte. _Most kiderül_, gondolta. Fellángolt benne a remény, de egyúttal rettegett is. Mi lesz, ha az derül ki, hogy mégsem tért vissza a varázsereje? Milyen érzés lesz _újra_ elveszíteni? Jobban félt, mint amikor szemtől szemben állt Voldemorttal. De aztán Ginny szemébe nézett, és ettől elszánta magát. _Ha nem, hát nem_, gondolta. _Nem dől össze a világ, és különben is, Ginny mellettem lesz._

– Lumos! – mondta remegő hangon.

A pálca vége kigyulladt, és vakító fényt árasztott. Harry tátott szájjal nézte, ujjongani is elfelejtett.

Ami azt illeti, Ginny ujjongott őhelyette is. Előbb összecsókolta, aztán körbetáncolta örömében a szobát, majd ismét a csókok jöttek. – Megint tudsz varázsolni, megint tudsz varázsolni! – ismételte sírva.

Harry nem talált szavakat. Mit jelent ez? Befejezheti a Roxfortot? De hiszen arról már van bizonyítványa. Megint varázsolhat… Már olyan régen nem tette, annyira hozzászokott, hogy mindent mugli módon intézzen, hogy hirtelen fel sem fogta a történtek jelentőségét, és nem tudta, mit is kezdjen a visszanyert képességével. Csak nézte, ahogy Ginny egyszerre sír és nevet örömében.

- Hát nem érted? – kiáltotta Ginny, amikor Harry még mindig csak állt és hüledezett. - Mindent megtehetsz, amiről eddig azt hitted, hogy nem lehet. Oda hoppanálsz, ahová csak akarsz, nem vagy a hopp-hálózathoz kötve, aztán megint kviddicsezhetsz, nem kell kézzel mosogatnod és takarítanod, meg tudod védeni magad, ha valaki rontást akar szórni rád, és egyedül is be tudsz menni a Foltozott Üstbe meg a 9 és ¾-ik vágányra! Csodálatos! Sőt! – Ginny elkomolyodott. – Te sokkal jobban értesz nálam a sötét varázslatok kivédéséhez. Én csak egy vámpírt lepleztem le, te viszont legyőzted Voldemortot. Nem akarsz beszélni McGalagonnyal, hogy…

- Nem! – vágta rá Harry hevesen, habozás nélkül. – Nem – folytatta csendesebben. – Nem akarok sötét varázslatok kivédését tanítani. Auror is csak azért akartam lenni, hogy könnyebben el tudjam kapni Voldemortot. Sosem akartam életem végéig bűnözőkre vadászni. Emlékszel, amikor tavaly arra biztattál, hogy keressek magamban más képességeket is? Hát találtam. Hermione _megmentési kényszernek_ nevezné – nevette el magát.

- És te minek neveznéd? – kérdezte Ginny.

- Szeretek segíteni másokon. Boldoggá tesz az a tudat, hogy tehettem másokért valamit, amitől kicsit könnyebb az életük, még ha csak egy fürdetés vagy egy kedves szó is az. Tovább akartam tanulni, hogy többet is tehessek… Mert rájöttem, hogy nem az tesz boldoggá, amim van, hanem az, amit másoknak adok. Lehet nekem varázserőm, gyönyörű házam, repülő motorbiciklim, az életet mégsem ezek teszik széppé, hanem azok a dolgok, amiket egymásért teszünk. Érted?

- Értem. De hogy függ ez össze azzal, hogy mihez kezdesz a visszanyert varázserőddel?

- Én továbbra is ezt szeretném csinálni. Segíteni szeretnék az embereken, hogy jobb legyen az életük. És tudod, a varázslat nem old meg mindent. – Elgondolkodott pár pillanatra. - Gondolj bele, hogy Hermione milyen ügyesen ötvözte a mágiatörténetet a mugli történelemmel. Korábban mindenki messze távol tartotta magát a mugli dolgoktól, pedig az én életemet is egy mugli módszer mentette meg.

Ginny elmosolyodott. – Hová akarsz kilyukadni?

- Vannak olyan sebek, amiket a varázslat sem tud meggyógyítani. Itt senki sem foglalkozik hivatásszerűen azokkal, akiket veszteség ért vagy lelki gondjaik, családi problémáik vannak. Ezekre a fájdalmakra nincs bájital vagy ráolvasás. – Fáradtan megdörzsölte a homlokát. - Még nem vagyok biztos benne, és alaposan át kell gondolnom, de… engem továbbra is érdekel a pszichológia szak, így is, hogy visszanyertem a varázserőm. Mit szólsz hozzá?

Ginny nem sokat tétovázott. – Azt, hogy szeretlek. - Harry kérdő tekintetére hozzátette: - Erre tényleg nagy szükség van. Ilyesmivel senki sem foglalkozik a varázsvilágban, és büszke vagyok, hogy bele mersz vágni.

- Komolyan ezt gondolod? – kérdezte Harry meghatottan. - Mert ha belevágok, hosszú lesz, hosszabb, mint ha a varázsvilágban tanulnék gyógyítónak. Nem tudom, ki bírod-e várni. Még hosszú évekig kellene tanulnom a muglik között...

Ginny szorosan hozzábújt, és befészkelte magát Harry mellé. – Akkor pont jól jön, hogy vettél egy szép, napfényes házat, ami közel van a buszmegállóhoz, és rá van kötve a hopp-hálózatra – mondta mosolyogva. – Életem végéig is várnék rád.

o-o-o-o-o

Szótlan együttlétüket izgatott kopogás zavarta meg, aztán anélkül, hogy bebocsátást nyert volna, beesett a szobába Ron. Zaklatott volt és láthatóan futva érkezett, mert erősen zihált. – Hermione küldött egy… levelet, és… valami baj…. Mi történt?

Ginny felállt, leültette a bátyját, varázsolt neki egy pohár vizet, aztán megkérte, hogy mondja el újra.

Ron összeszedte magát. – Hermione írt nekem egy levelet. Azt hittem, megbocsát, de csak annyi állt benne, hogy azonnal jöjjek, mert Harryvel valami nagy baj történt. A szobájához mentem, de akárhogy dörömböltem, nem engedett be. Mi az a nagy baj? – kérdezte, és aggódva járatta a szemét a húga és a legjobb barátja között. Mindketten éltek, és látszólag semmi bajuk sem volt.

Harry beavatta a történtekbe, amit Ron elsápadva hallgatott végig, és nem győzött hüledezni. Újra és újra el kellett mondani neki az elmúlt pár óra eseményeit, de alig tudott magához térni.

- Erről nem beszélhetsz senkinek – figyelmeztette Ginny. - Senki sem tudhatja meg, hogy Voldemort nem tavaly nyáron pusztult el. Akkor beszélnünk kellene a horcruxokról is, és azt nem tehetjük. Ezt az információt nem szabadíthatjuk rá a világra.

- Igaz – hagyta helyben Ron, és egy pillanatra Harryre vigyorgott. - Ígérem, senkinek sem fogom elárulni, hogy tavaly meg sem érdemelted a Merlin-rend arany fokozatát. - De hamar lelohadt a mosolya, és elgondolkodott. - Nem bírom felfogni, hogy Voldemort egész idáig benned volt, és senki sem vette észre, még te sem...

- Emlékszel a rémálmaimra? - kérdezte Harry. - A tudatos énem előtt sikerült titokban maradnia, de a tudatalattim előtt nem. Ha jobban odafigyeltem volna rá, talán hamarabb ráébredtem volna, mi a helyzet... bár akkor lehet, hogy nem lett volna kéznél Piton a horcruxpusztító bűbájjal. - Megrázkódott. - Akkor talán már rég halott lennék.

Ron még mindig nem tért teljesen magához. - És egy mugli módszer mentette meg az életedet, ez az újraélesztés... Nem értem, miért nem hatott az Ennervate varázsige, de nagy mázlid volt, hogy Hermione tudta, mit kell csinálni. - Hirtelen elkomorodott, lehajtotta a fejét, szinte még a füle is lekonyult. – Fantasztikus lány.

Harry és Ginny egymásra nézett, de nem tudtak mit tenni. Ami Ron és Hermione között elromlott, azt csak ők maguk tudnák helyrehozni.

- Nem bírom ki nélküle! – fakadt ki Ron váratlanul. Nem volt rá jellemző, hogy ilyen nyíltan szavakba öntse az érzéseit. – Olyan üres minden. Nem érdekel a kviddics sem, unalmasak a haverok a csapatban, folyton rám akarnak akasztani valami hülye boszorkányt. Nem értik meg, hogy nekem nem kell senki más, csak ő. - Ginny felé fordult. – Csak egy újságcikk volt, az is túlzott, mindenki tudja, hogy a Szombati Boszorkány kábé havonta egyszer ír igazat! Te a barátnője vagy, veled szóba áll, biztos elmondta, mi a baja velem – könyörgött. - Mit tehetnék, hogy visszakapjam?

- Vissza? Az a nagy kérdés inkább, hogyan tudtad _először_ elnyerni a szívét.

Ron elgondolkodott, és megpróbált visszaemlékezni. A kérdés jogos volt. Igazából ő soha nem nyerte el Hermione szívét, egyszerűen csak… összejöttek. Mivel mindig is együtt voltak, hetedikben pláne kettesben, Harry nélkül, a nagy változást csak az jelentette, hogy ezentúl csókolóztak is, és ennyi. Ron mindig is készpénznek vette, hogy Hermione ott van vele, mellette, de ezért valójában nem tett semmit, és meg se becsülte. Most jobban hiányzott neki a lány, mintha levágták volna a jobb kezét.

Ginny folytatta. - Arra meg, hogy mi baja veled, te is könnyedén rájöhettél volna. Először is folyton bíráltad, könyvmolynak nevezted, kinevetted a mágiatörténetet, amit pedig olyan lelkesen csinál. Te vajon mit szóltál volna, ha Hermione a világ legunalmasabb dolgának tartja a kviddicset, egyetlen mérkőzésedre se megy el, de azért mindegyiket alaposan leszólja?

Ron közbeszólt volna, de Ginny folytatta. - Aztán amikor rajtakaptak, hogy nyilvános helyen valaki mással csókolózol, akkor csak hebegni tudtál és idétlenül mentegetted magad! Na, te nem hagytad volna ott, ha Hermione így viselkedett volna?

Ronnak erre már nem volt ellenvetése. Úgy érezte magát, mint akit leforráztak, aztán jól megrágtak, kihánytak, és kidobtak a szemétre. Ahová való. Elkeseredetten lerogyott egy székre.

Ginny rendíthetetlenül folytatta. Ebben a pillanatban teljesen olyan volt, mint az anyja. – Téged sose érdekelt, hogy mivel foglalkozik, mi hozza tűzbe. Egyetlen egyszer sem kérdezted meg, hogyan boldogul a tanítványaival, egyetlen könyvbe se néztél bele, ami tetszett neki, egyetlen mugli koncertre sem kísérted el. Nem érdeklődtél az élete iránt, mintha Hermione másra se lenne jó, egyedül csak smárolni! Ahelyett, hogy biztonságot nyújtottál volna neki, bizonytalanságban hagytad kettőtök jövője felől. Hát most megkaptad, Ron, amit akartál. Tiéd a világ összes nője, annyit smárolhatsz velük, amennyit csak akarsz, és egyik se fog arról papolni neked, hogy ki volt Pasteur!

Harry nem szólt semmit. Egyrészt, mert úgy vélte, Ginny egymaga is elég alaposan foglalta össze a lényeget, másrészt úgy érezte, Ronnak nem még több földbedöngölésre lenne szüksége, hanem egy kis baráti támogatásra. Le is ült mellé egy székre.

- Akkor hát… szerinted nincs remény? – kérdezte Ron suttogva, teljesen összetörve.

- Arra, hogy visszaszerezd Hermionét? Próbálj egyszer nem magadra gondolni elsőként, Ron. _Neki_ milyen férfira lenne szüksége? Ugye, te is olyat kívánnál neki, aki mellette áll, aki úgy szereti őt, ahogy van, a könyveivel és a különös érdeklődési köreivel együtt, nem? Ugye, szerinted is olyan társat érdemel, aki hajlandó kitartani mellette jóban-rosszban, élete végéig? Én a helyedben nem azon törném magam, hogy mikor smárolhatok vele újra, hanem hogy hogyan legyek _az_ az ember, akire Hermionénak – vagy akármelyik normális nőnek - szüksége van.

Ron sokáig ült szótlanul, maga elé meredve. Amikor végül felnézett, olyan eltökélt volt a tekintete, mint még soha.

- Gyere, Harry – mondta határozottan. – Azt hiszem, jó nap ez arra, hogy alaposan berúgjunk. A vendégem vagy, én állom. Az ember nem mindennap végez a világ legsötétebb varázslójával, és hal majdnem bele, bár ebben vitathatatlanul te vagy a csúcstartó.

o-o-o-o-o

Mint utóbb kiderült, Ron ezt egyfajta legénybúcsúnak szánta. Amint másnap kijózanodott, teljesen megváltozott a viselkedése.

A meccseken és az edzéseken úgy játszott, mint még soha, törte magát, hogy a legjobbat adja, de a játék utáni nagy vajsörözésekben csak mértékkel vett részt, és rendszerint még éjfél előtt hazament. Azok a boszorkányok, akikkel a csapattársai próbálták összehozni, később egytől egyig arra panaszkodtak, hogy Ron Weasley a létező legunalmasabb lény az univerzumban, mert folyton csak beszélgetni akar, és sosem iszik annyit, hogy rendesen ellazuljon, és tisztességesen élvezze az életet. Ezen persze azt értették, hogy Ron hajlamos fogdosás helyett zsebre dugni a kezét és csókolózás helyett beszélgetésre használni a száját.

Ron Weasley újsütetű szerzetesi életén persze a Szombati Boszorkány is elcsámcsogott egy ideig. Nem volt ugyan akkora szenzáció, mint ha teherbe ejtett volna valakit vagy részegen szétvert volna egy kocsmát, de néhány hasábot meg lehetett azzal tölteni az egyik belső oldalon, hogy melyik könyvesboltból látták kijönni, és melyik mugli üzletbe bemenni.

Ron egykedvűen olvasta ezeket a cikkeket. Nem jelentettek a számára semmit, mint ahogy az sem, amikor a Chudley Csúzlik megnyerték a nemzeti bajnokságot – 1892 óta először! -, mert Hermione makacsul hallgatott.

Pedig Ron lankadatlanul írta neki a leveleket, minden nap egyet. Leírta bennük, miket gondol azokról az élményekről, amik a nap folyamán érték. Például hogy végre elolvasta Hermione karácsonyi ajándékát, _Az angol királyi ház történeté_t, és meglepő módon élvezte.

Arról is beszámolt, amikor egyszer betévedt egy mugli koncertre. _„Egy hatodik szimfóniát játszottak, amit egy Csajkovszkij nevű mugli írt. Az első öt szimfóniát biztos korábban játszották, azokról lekéstem. Azt hittem, unatkozni fogok, de nem. Furcsa egy zene, biztos megbűvölték, mert hatással volt rám, egyre vidámabb lettem, különösen akkor, amikor egy csöndes rész után hirtelen az összes zenész rázendített, a mellettem ülő mugli pedig erre felriadt, és leesett a székről. De aztán az utolsó tétel nagyon lehangolt, és ezen elgondolkoztam. Miért van az, hogy a zene úgy játszott az érzéseimmel, mintha én is csak egy hangszer lettem volna?Talán ez is valami varázslat?"_

Ron egyetlen vigasza az volt, hogy ezek a levelek már nem jöttek vissza felbontatlanul, tehát elképzelhető, hogy Hermione elolvasta őket. Vagy csak egyszerűen nem vesződött a visszaküldésükkel, és olvasatlanul a kandallóba dobta mindegyiket.


	13. Coda

**13. fejezet: Coda**

**  
**

- Csakhogy megjöttél, kedvesem! – kiáltott fel Mrs. Weasley, és a kinyíló ajtóhoz sietett. - Már azt hittük, el se jössz, és mégis a szüleiddel karácsonyozol. Gyere beljebb, melegedj meg a kandallónál, én meg hozok egy kis forró teát.

Hermione bátortalan mosollyal bólintott, aztán kirázta a hajából a havat, majd beljebb került és hagyta, hogy az egyik iker elszedje tőle a kabátját. Tényleg hideg volt odakint. A dél-angliai időjárás ismét különlegességet produkált: szentestére lehullott a hó, és fehér karácsony lett. – Köszönöm, Mrs. Weasley, és boldog ünnepeket!

Az Odú pontosan olyan volt, mint egy mesebeli otthon a mugli karácsonyi üdvözlőlapokon: ablakaiból vidám sárga fény ömlött ki a havas kertre, odabent pedig rumos puncs és mézes sütemény illata terjengett. A meleg szobákat a népes Weasley-család vidám kacagása töltötte be.

Hermione villámgyorsan körülpillantott a földszinten, és a mosolya egy pillanatra megfakult. _Ron még nincs itt._ Rajta kívül már minden családtag megérkezett, még Charlie is Romániából – ezúttal is egyedül. _Vajon mikor fog végre megállapodni? Molly annyira szeretne minél több unokát._ Bill a terhes felesége mellett üldögélt; Fleur buzgón számolt be állapota összes részletéről mindenkinek, aki hallótávolságban volt.

- Gyere, szívem, ide a tűzhöz – tüsténkedett Mrs. Weasley, és egy csésze forró teát nyomott Hermione elgémberedett kezébe. A konyhai tűzhely továbbra is elsősorban közlekedési eszközként funkcionált, de a nappali kandallójában vidáman ropogott a tűz, a kandallópárkányon pedig szép sorban lógtak a karácsonyi zoknik. _Az ott Roné. Majd csempészek bele egy kis mindenízű drazsét, azt nagyon szereti. _

Sejtette, hogy Harry és Ginny hivatalos eljegyzését nem csak azért időzítették épp karácsonyra, hogy az összes Weasley-testvér itt lehessen, még Charlie is. A család elsődleges célja az volt, hogy összebékítsék őket Ronnal. Hermionénak a maga részéről semmi ellenvetése nem volt ez ellen. Maga is rég szeretett volna találkozni Ronnal, csak sosem tudta, hogyan tegye, és levelet írni sem akarózott neki azok után, amiket mondott neki. Tudta, hogy Ron a nyáron kibérelt egy kis lakást Roxmortsban és elköltözött hazulról. Kapóra jött, hogy most, a legjobb barátai eljegyzésén úgyis találkoznak – és azt remélte, hogy kibékülnek majd. Nem hitte ugyan, hogy ott folytathatják, ahol abbahagyták, de abban bízott, hogy elölről kezdhetik majd, és újra barátok lehetnek.

- Föld hívja Hermionét. Hermione, itt vagy? – nevetett Harry.

Hermione összerezzent, és a kezére löttyentett egy kis forró teát, ami magához térítette. – Persze, Harry, csak kicsit elgondolkoztam. Gratulálok az eljegyzésetekhez! Örülök, hogy végre nem kell tovább titkot tartanom.

Harry és Ginny kézenfogva ültek a kandalló mellett egy kanapén. Jelentőségteljesen összenéztek, de nem kommentálták a furcsa jelenséget; Hermionéra ugyanis egyáltalán nem volt jellemző, hogy gondolkodás közben ne tudjon még legalább három másik dologra is figyelni.

De a jelenség nem múlt el, sőt, fokozódott. Hermione rendkívül izgatott volt, minden ajtónyitásra a fejét csavargatta, és láthatóan alig bírt megülni a fenekén.

- …úgyhogy arra gondoltam, jövőre én is beiratkozom arra a mugli egyetemre, amire Harry, pedagógiát tanulni – magyarázta Ginny lelkesen. - Szeretek tanítani, és sikerélményeim is vannak, de folyton úgy érzem, hogy jobban is csinálhatnám. Szeretném a legjobbat kihozni magamból. Te mit gondolsz erről, Hermione?

- Mi? Hogyan? – nézett körül Hermione kábán. – Ne haragudjatok, az ikreket néztem – szabadkozott.

- Az ikreket? Miért, mit csinálnak?

Hermionénak az igazat megvallva fogalma sem volt róla, így most rájuk pillantott. Harry és Ginny félig hátrafordultak a fotelban és Hermione tekintetét követve a nappali közepén elterülő kopott szőnyegre pillantottak, ahol Fred és George törökülésben kuporogva egy vörösesbarna kismacskát szórakoztatott a pálcájukból kicsapó szikrákkal – vagyis inkább a kismacska szórakoztatta őket azzal, hogy megpróbálta levadászni a szikrákat.

- Hát ez meg honnan került ide? – csodálkozott Ginny.

- Bandita! – kiáltott fel Hermione, mire minden családtag szeme őrá szegeződött. Hermione bűntudatos képpel magyarázkodni kezdett. – Kint felejtettem az előszobában egy fedeles kosárban. Úgy tűnik, kiszabadult, nagyon intelligens macska. Csámpás egyik kölyke. Nektek hoztam ajándékba, ha nem baj; nem is tudom, hogy mehetett ki a fejemből… Ginny, te mindig is szeretted a macskákat…

Ginny hálásan megölelte Hermionét, és megindult, hogy megszeretgesse a kismacskát. Harry is mosolyogva köszönte meg a személyre szóló ajándékot, Hermione pedig gondolatban alaposan megruházta saját magát. _Végy már erőt magadon, nem a pasik körül forog a világ! Igen, Ron még nem érkezett meg, de meg fog, neked pedig nem kellene nevetségessé tenni magad miatta._ Összeszedte magát, és elhatározta, nem hagyja, hogy még egyszer elkalandozzon a figyelme. – Lupinék hol vannak? – kérdezte. – Nem úgy volt, hogy ők is itt lesznek?

- Lupinék? – kérdezett vissza Harry. – Még nem is mondtuk! Képzeld el, tegnap megszületett a pici. Két héttel korábban a vártnál, de teljesen egészséges. Remusszal madarat lehetne fogatni, nem hajlandó elmozdulni a családja mellől, a baba meg még túl fiatalka, hogy társaságba menjen, úgyhogy nem tudtak eljönni. De küldtek róla egy képet. – A varázslófényképen egy újszülött izgett-mozgott rózsaszín pólyában, elégedett, vidám arcocskával, két kezét az anyja felé nyújtogatva. Hermione szíve teljesen ellágyult, és szélesen elmosolyodott.

- Tündéri! - mosolygott Hermione boldogan. - Tiszta anyja, csak kopasz és kicsi változatban. Milyen jó, hogy a mugli hiedelemmel ellentétben a vérfarkasoknak is lehetnek gyerekeik, és a lycantrópia nem öröklődik.

- Ha nem így lenne, Remust erővel sem lehetett volna rávenni, hogy feleségül vegye Tonksot – mondta Harry. – Azt már nem bírta volna a lelkiismerete.

- Gyönyörű kislány, igaz? – kérdezte a melléjük lépő Mr. Weasley. – Már alig várom, hogy Bill és Fleur kisfia is megszülessen, de addig még van négy hónap. Molly teljesen el fogja kényeztetni! A többi gyermekem azonban nem nagyon igyekszik, hogy nagypapát csináljon belőlem, főleg Charlie. Mondtam is Percynek, hogy miért nem hozta el Verityt, már épp itt lenne az ideje, de ez a nagy mamlasz csak arra volt képes, hogy elpiruljon, mint egy kislány.

Mr. Weasley ezután letelepedett melléjük a kandallóhoz, és komoly beszélgetésbe elegyedett Harryvel az üzenetrögzítő működéséről.

Hermione boldogan nézett körül a nappaliban. Ginny a szőnyegen kuporogva szeretgette a kismacskát, aki megbűvölten bámulta az ikrek szikra-tűzijátékát, Fleur még mindig lelkesen magyarázott, ezúttal Percynek, Mrs. Weasley pedig a konyhában tett-vett és időnként benézett rájuk. Hermione egy szeretetteljes, elégedett, boldog családot látott maga előtt, és szinte irigyelte Harryt, amiért nemhivatalosan közéjük tartozik, sőt, nemsokára már hivatalosan is. _Ron Weasley, te lusta disznó, hol maradsz már!_

Mrs. Weasley megállt az ajtóban, aztán vidám hangon megszólalt. – Drágám, kezdheted.

Mr. Weasley ekkor felállt Harry mellől és elővett egy üveg pezsgőt, Bill meg egy másikat - mindkettő Fleurnek volt köszönhető -, aztán ünnepélyesen nekiláttak, hogy felbontsák. – Azt hiszem, eljött az a perc, amiért ma este összegyűltünk – mondta Mr. Weasley elégedetten, miközben a dugóval birkózott, természetesen mugli módra, fehér kendővel, és hatalmas vigyor jelent meg a képén, amikor a dugója egy határozott durranással kilőtte az egyik gyertyatartót. Az örökké tüsténkedő Mrs. Weasley már hozta is a poharakat.

- Itt az ideje, hogy koccintsunk az ifjú jegyesekre – jelentette be a családfő.

Hermione zavarodott tekintettel bámult rájuk, majd végig az egész családon. Úgy viselkedtek, mintha minden rendjén volna, mintha már mindenki megérkezett volna. Csak neki tűnt fel, hogy Ron hiányzik? Mi folyik itt?

Mrs. Weasley tálcát tartó karjára tette a kezét, és tétován megszólalt. - Ö… Ront nem várjuk meg?

Molly szomorúan és egy kicsit zavartan nézett a lányra, és a tálca megállt a levegőben. – Ron nem lesz itt ma este, kedvesem.

- Ezt nem értem. Hogyhogy nem lesz itt? Hiszen az egyetlen húga meg a legjobb barátja eljegyzését ünnepeljük! – fakadt ki Hermione. - És karácsony van! Mi lehet neki ennél fontosabb? – Talán mégis félreismerte volna? Talán Ron mégsem változott meg, ahogy a leveleiből kitűnt, és most valamelyik kocsmában vígad a haverjaival, ahelyett, hogy itt lenne?

- Ron úgy döntött, hogy nem lesz itt, hanem otthon marad. Tudta, hogy nem akarod látni, és nem akarta elrontani számodra ezt az estét – adta meg a választ Harry feszengve.

- Micsoda? – kapkodott levegő után Hermione. _Ezt nem tudom elhinni!_ - És te ezt engedted, Harry?

Harry tehetetlenül bámult maga elé. Sokat vitatkoztak Ronnal, majdnem össze is vesztek emiatt, de Ron egy jottányit sem engedett. A forrófejű kölyök, aki valaha volt, eltűnt, és egy átkozottul makacs fiatal férfi maradt helyette. Ez az új Ron tisztában volt azzal, hogy a tetteinek következményei vannak, és viselte is őket. – _Tudni sem akar rólam, Harry, nemhogy egy egész estét a társaságomban töltsön_ – mondta keserűen az egyik ilyen vita alkalmával. – _Az a legkevesebb, amit megtehetek érte, hogy békén hagyom, hadd örüljön veletek._ - Nem akarta elrontani Harry és Ginny eljegyzését Hermione - és ezzel mindenki más - számára, ezért nem akart ott lenni.

- Szerinted átkoztam volna meg és cipeltem volna ide akarata ellenére? – rázta a fejét Harry. - Felnőtt ember már, és tudja, mit akar. Nem akar a terhedre lenni, ezért is nem írt több levelet.

Így volt. Ron valamikor december elején felhagyott a mindennapi levélírással. Utoljára még bocsánatot kért Hermionétől, amiért megbántotta, és ilyen sokáig zaklatta a kéretlen levelekkel, egyúttal megígérte, hogy nem ír többé, békén hagyja. Válasz erre a levélre sem jött. Ron úgy érezte, hogy darabokra hasad a szíve, de kénytelen volt tudomásul venni, hogy Hermione tényleg, örökre végzett vele, és soha többé nem akarja látni, sem mint kedvesét, sem mint barátját, de még mint Harry barátját sem.

Harry tudott a levelekről, és szívesen megbeszélte volna Hermionéval, hogy mit gondol erről, ha akár csak egyszer is szóba tudta volna hozni Ront, amikor beszélgettek, de sohasem sikerült neki; a lány mindig gyorsan más témára váltott, vagy kerek-perec kijelentette, hogy nem akar róla beszélni.

- De hát szenteste van! Mrs. Weasley – fordult Hermione könyörgő szemmel az asszonyhoz -, ugye nem akarja azt mondani, hogy Ron karácsonyeste teljesen egyedül van a lakásában, és ezt mindenki szó nélkül tűri? Hogy senki nem tesz semmit?

- Én próbáltam beszélni vele, kedvesem, de Perselus Pitont nagyobb eséllyel győzhettem volna meg, hogy karácsonyozzon itt, mint Ront. Még ma délután is átmentem hozzá, hogy a lelkére beszéljek, de hiába. Azt mondta, hogy majd holnap reggel, ajándékbontásra átjön.

Hermione legszívesebben ököllel ment volna a falnak, de csak fel-alá járkált dühében a nappaliban, mint egy ketrecbe zárt oroszlán. Dús, kócos haja sörényként lobogott utána. _Hogy lehet valaki ilyen átkozottul fafejű és makacs? Miért csinálja ezt?_ – Miért csinálja ezt? – kérdezte meg hangosan is.

Az egész család egy emberként összenézett. A választ mindenki tudta, de senki sem merte kimondani. Még Fleur is hallgatott, ami rendkívül szokatlan volt, a francia nő ugyanis soha egyetlen alkalmat sem hagyott ki, hogy kifejezze eltérő véleményét.

Hermione olyan dühös volt, mint még soha. – És mikor akartátok elmondani nekem, hogy nem lesz itt? Azt hittétek, fel se fog tűnni, sőt, még örülök is neki? Hát miféle szívtelen szörnyetegnek tartotok ti engem?

Nem kapott választ most sem, sőt, ezúttal a család minden egyes tagja gondosan kerülte a tekintetét. Hermionénak rendkívül rossz érzése támadt. Mintha őt hibáztatnák azért, ami történt. _És talán igazuk is van._

Az elmúlt hónapokban sokat gondolkodott azon, hogy jól tette-e, hogy minden érintkezést megszakított Ronnal, és most először jutott arra a következtetésre, hogy talán mégsem tette jól. Ronnal nem csak együtt jártak, hanem barátok is voltak, és Hermione abbéli igyekezetében, hogy megoldást találjon a szerelmi kapcsolatuk problémáira, egy füst alatt sikeresen felrúgott egy régi barátságot. Nem megoldást talált, hanem elmenekült a problémák elől, és ahelyett, hogy segített volna Ronnak felnőni, egyszerűen magára hagyta.

Cserben hagyta a legjobb barátját.

Pedig ha Ron nem is, ő legalább viselkedhetett volna felnőttként. Ahelyett, hogy sértődötten kizárta volna a fiút az életéből, barátként melléje állhatott volna, de nem. Azzal hízelgett magának, hogy szereti Ront és a javát akarja; pedig ha valóban szerette volna, akkor türelmes lett volna, nem fuvalkodott volna fel, nem kereste volna a maga hasznát és nem rótta volna fel a rosszat. Ha tényleg szeretett volna, sosem adta volna fel, hitt volna, remélt volna és tűrt volna. Ha tényleg szeretett volna, a szeretete nem fogyott volna el.

Ez olyan fájdalmas gondolat volt, hogy Hermione egyáltalán nem tudta elviselni. Tennie kellett ellene valamit. Ron miatta nincs most a családjával, miatta bujkál egyedül a lakásában. A legkevesebb, amit megtehet, hogy hazahozza.

Nagyot toppantott, és dacosan felszegve a fejét Mrs. Weasley-hez fordult. - Megyek, és idehozom. Addig ne kezdjenek se koccintani, se vacsorázni, amíg a fülénél fogva ide nem rángatom Ron Weasleyt, akár akarja, akár nem!

Aztán, mielőtt bárki köpni-nyelni tudott volna, felkapott egy marék zöld port a kandallópárkányról, a tűzbe szórta és elkiáltotta magát: _Roxmorts, Bűbáj utca 5_, majd eltűnt a zöld lángok között.

Mrs. Weasley kimerülten rogyott le egy karosszékbe. Az egész család azt remélte, hogy ezen az eljegyzésen Ron és Hermione is ott lesz, és végre kibékülnek, vagy legalább megbékélnek egymással. De úgy tűnik, béke helyett az évszázad legnagyobb hurrikánja volt kitörőben.

o-o-o-o-o

Azt mondják, hogy ha igazán szeretünk valakit, elengedjük. És ha nem jön vissza, miután elengedtük, akkor nem is volt igazán a miénk. Ron Weasley sosem olvasott Valentin-napi idézeteket az internetnek nevezett mugli virtuális könyvtárban, mégis minden porcikájában érezte és tudta ennek a mondatnak az igazságát.

Kétségbeesetten ragaszkodott Hermionéhoz, két kézzel kapaszkodott belé, bár érezte, hogy nem tarthatja meg. És minél jobban kapkodott utána, a lány annál jobban kicsúszott a kezei közül. Olyan volt, mintha egy rohanó patakot akart volna feltartóztatni puszta kézzel, vagy a szelet megállítani.

Így hát nem próbálkozott tovább, elengedte. És Hermione nem jött vissza. Ron mindent megtett, amire csak képes volt, hogy bocsánatot nyerjen és legalább részben visszanyerje a szimpátiáját, de most már csak egyetlen dolgot tehetett: megadja a lánynak, amit kíván, és távol tartja magát tőle. Idővel majd csak könnyebb lesz, és talán talál majd valami örömet is az életben.

Ha most alkut köthetne egy istenséggel, boldogan megtenné. Örömmel odaadna mindent, a virágzó kviddicskarrierjét, a jóleső tudatot, hogy ő is képes kiemelkedni a többiek közül a képességeivel, a sok-sok galleont, amiben végre nem szűkölködik, akár még a varázserejét is, ha cserébe visszakaphatná Hermionét. De gyanította, hogy semmilyen istennek nincs szüksége arra, amit ő felkínálhat, ráadásul Hermionét önként akarta, nem valamiféle varázslat, bájital vagy rábeszélés eredményeképp. Önként, szerelemből.

Talán egyszer, évek múlva, mondjuk Harryék esküvőjén, talán akkor már nem fog annyira fájni, és talán akkorra Hermione is megbékél és nem fogja gyűlölni ennyire, talán egyszer még képesek lesznek civilizált emberként beszélni egymással, mint régen, amikor még barátok voltak…

Hirtelen zajt hallott a kandalló körül. _Remélem, nem anya akar megint rábeszélni, hogy menjek haza,_ gondolta magában komoran, miközben arra fordult. Amint megpillantotta, ki az, riadtan pördült meg az ágyon.

- Hermione! Hát te meg mit keresel itt?

Hermione megpróbálta visszafogni magát, hogy minél kevesebb érzelem látszódjék az arcán, és szétnézett a szobában. Ron az ágyon ült, és láthatóan semmi értelmeset nem csinált, hacsak a gyertyába bámulást nem nevezzük annak. - Én inkább azt kérdezném, hogy te mit keresel itt – mondta keményen. - A családod és a barátaid eljegyzést ünnepelnek, és neked is ott kellene lenned velük.

- Te is nagyon jól tudod, hogy miért nem vagyok az Odúban – felelte Ron, és visszafordította tekintetét a gyertyára.

- Nem, nem tudom! Miféle makacs, gyerekes játékot játszol már megint?

Ron elkerekedett szemmel bámult Hermionéra. Hát nem tudja? Hát sejtelme sincs róla? Tehát tényleg nem olvasta a leveleket, tehát tényleg olvasatlanul a tűzbe dobta mindegyiket, különben tudná, hogy mi az, ami Ront ebben az üres lakásban marasztotta karácsonyeste.

- Azt hittem, elég nyilvánvaló, hogy miért – válaszolta színtelen hangon. – Tudom, hogy nem hiszed, de szeretlek, Hermione, és ezért nem akarok olyat, ami neked rosszul esne. Egyértelművé tetted, hogy tudni sem akarsz rólam. Azt szerettem volna, hogy… legyen egy kellemes estéd velük, hogy jól érezd magad, anélkül, hogy rám kellene nézned.

Hermionénak a torkán akadt a szó erre a vallomásra. Milyen régen várt már erre! Az alatt a másfél év alatt, míg együtt voltak, Ron sosem mondta ki, hogy mit érez iránta. De szereti, Ron ennyi idő után is szereti; annyira, hogy képes lemondani is róla. Összeszorult a szíve. Nem gondolta, hogy ekkora fájdalmat okozott a fiúnak. Tényleg, őszintén azt hitte, hogy Ronnak jobb lesz nélküle, egy okoskodó, parancsolgató, unalmas lány nélkül, aki nem való hozzá. A napnál is világosabb azonban, hogy hatalmasat tévedett.

- És magamat sem éreztem elég erősnek, hogy találkozzam veled – folytatta Ron eltökélten, mint egy elszánt halálraítélt. – Nem hiszem, hogy kibírtam volna, hogy mindenkivel kedves vagy, rajtam meg átnézel, akármennyire is megérdemeltem. Úgyhogy jobban teszed, ha most visszamégy és nem váratod őket.

Hermione csak egy pillanatig habozott. - Nem megyek vissza, Ron – szólalt meg halkan. – Nélküled nem. Az nem lehet, hogy te nem vagy ott karácsonykor a családoddal, és nem vagy ott az egyetlen húgod meg a legjobb barátod eljegyzésén. Ezenkívül… nekem is hiányoznál. Hiányzol.

Ron hitetlenkedő szemmel meredt rá.

Hermione szeméből nagy cseppekben megindultak a könnyek, de ő észre sem vette. - Annyira vártam már ezt a mai estét. Szerettelek volna újra látni, beszélni veled, hogy rendbe jöjjenek köztünk a dolgok. Én… ott voltam minden meccseden, ezt még Harry sem tudta. Úgy örültem minden védésednek! Olyan büszke voltam rád. És minden leveledet olvastam. Olyan más lettél, ugyanakkor meg nem változtál semmit, még mindig a régi Ron vagy, és én annyira sajnálom, hogy sosem válaszoltam…

Nem bírta tovább erővel, szertefoszlott a kemény külső, és lerogyott egy karosszékbe. Csak úgy kavarogtak benne a gondolatok és érzések, és úgy érezte, mindent ki kell adnia magából. - Időnként nagyon erős vágyam támadt rá, hogy levelet írjak, hogy válaszoljak és megvitassunk egy-két dolgot, amiről írtál, vagy hogy megosszam veled az élményeimet, de sose küldtem el. Nem volt bátorságom hozzá – horgasztotta le a fejét. - Igazad van, egy griffendéles sohasem mondana ilyet – javította ki magát sebesen, amikor Ron közbeszólt volna. – Nem a bátorság hiányzott valójában, hanem a… a tiszta lelkiismeret. Kegyetlen voltam veled, Ron, nem viselkedtem úgy, ahogy egy barátnak kellene.

Ron félig felemelkedett az ágyról, hogy ellentmondjon, de Hermione most is gyorsabb volt. - Várj, hadd mondjam végig! Meg voltam sértődve, és ilyenkor visszaüt az ember. Amikor fáj valami, bármit megtennél, hogy elmúljon a fájdalom, és én azt hittem, ha nem látlak többé, ha még csak nem is gondolok rád többé, minden rendbe jön, de csak még rosszabb lett minden. Nem voltál sehol, és annyira hiányoztál… - Ezen a ponton Hermionénál végképp eltörött a mécses, és zokogásban tört ki.

Ron odalépett mellé, és óvatosan átölelte a vállát. - Te is hiányoztál nekem, Hermione – mondta kedvesen. – Mindened hiányzott. A könyveid és a bölcs megjegyzéseid, a kócos hajad, amit annyira szeretnél kiegyenesíteni, pedig nekem épp így tetszik. Az örökös erőfeszítésed, hogy megmutasd nekem, ami téged fellelkesít, hogy osztozzam az örömödben… Most már látom. És arra kérlek, ne változz meg soha, mert így szeretlek, ahogy vagy.

- Akkor hát megbocsátasz nekem? – nyögte ki Hermione, a könnyeit nyeldekelve.

- Csak ha te is megbocsátasz nekem – válaszolta Ron derült képpel.

Hermione a könnyein át is elmosolyodott. – És most mi lesz?

- Te mit szeretnél?

- Mindent. Téged.

- Akkor nem értünk egyet – mondta Ron hirtelen elkomorodva, amitől Hermionénak összeszorult a szíve. – Mert én meg téged akarlak – folytatta Ron széles mosollyal, aztán még közelebb húzta magához a lányt, egyre közelebb. – Mindennél jobban.

Ha járt volna valaki odakint a Bűbáj utcán, arra lett volna figyelmes, hogy míg az összes ablak fényárban úszik, az ötös szám alatti félhomályos szobában az egyetlen gyertya is kialszik.

o-o-o-o-o

Ezenközben az Odúban a Weasley-család – plusz Harry - tűkön ült a nappaliban, mellettük a kihűlt vacsora, a poharak és a két üveg kibontott pezsgő. Hermione már több, mint egy órája elment, azóta semmit sem tudtak róla.

Mrs. Weasley végül nem bírta tovább a feszültséget, és felpattant. – Én utánuk megyek – jelentette ki a kezeit tördelve. – Talán valami bajuk történt, és azért nem jelentkeznek.

- Én nem mennék a helyedben, anya – próbálta megnyugtatni Bill. – Ha valakinek valami baja történt, az különben sem Hermione.

- Én is csak akkor aggódnék, anya, ha Hermione már visszajött volna – kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Ginny is. – De mivel nem jött, úgy nagyjából biztosak lehetünk benne, hogy egyikük sem átkozta meg a másikat, és szerintem beszélgetnek. Meg kell adni, épp ideje volt – tette hozzá fanyar mosollyal.

Alig mondta ki az utolsó szavakat, amikor meglobbant és zöldre színeződött a kandalló lángja, és pár pillanat múlva elegánsan kilépett belőle Hermione, majd utánazuhant Ron is.

- Szívem! – kiáltotta Molly elragadtatva, és a karjába kapta legkisebb fiát, miután az feltápászkodott a földről. – Hát mégis eljöttél! Boldog karácsonyt! – Eltolta magától, hogy jobban megnézze. - Ron drágám – mondta óvatosan. – Fordítva van rajtad a pólód.

Ron mélységesen elvörösödött, amikor végignézett magán. – Igen? Nahát, tényleg – mondta, és megpróbált úgy tenni, mintha ez lenne a világon a legtermészetesebb dolog, majd miután kiszabadította magát az anyja karjaiból, gondosan begombolta magán a kardigánt.

Az ikrek összenéztek, aztán egyszerre nevetésben törtek ki. – Hermione, legalább _te_ odafigyelhettél volna rá! Bár mi se hittük, hogy egyedül még öltözni sem tud.

Ron védelmező ösztöne azonnal közbelépett, még mielőtt az agya végiggondolhatta volna, hogy mit is készül mondani. – Hermionét hagyjátok békén! Különben is, elaludt a gyertya, ő meg nem találta a… - Hirtelen elhallgatott, és még mélyebben elvörösödött, ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges, miközben a család többi tagja láthatóan azon törte a fejét, hogy Hermione vajon melyik ruhadarabját nem találta meg Ron lakásában, ahol addig még sohasem járt.

Mr. Weasley, akinek az arca szintén égővörösben tündökölt, megköszörülte a torkát. – Akkor talán… folytassuk ott, ahol félbehagytuk. Bill, a pezsgőt. Koccintsunk Harryre és Ginnyre, akik…

- Elnézést, apa, de még nem folytathatjuk. Elég ritkán van így együtt a család, úgyhogy valamit most feltétlen el kell intéznem. – Ron megigazította kifordított pólója nyakát, megrángatta a kardigánja alját, mintha mugli öltöny lett volna, aztán Hermione felé fordult, és láthatóan nem tudott mit kezdeni a kezével: előbb zsebre tette, aztán ismét előhúzta, végül a két kezébe fogta a lány jobbját. Az ikrek persze azonnal kuncogni és füttyögni kezdtek, de Ron nem méltatta őket többre egy bosszús pillantásnál.

- Biztos, hogy el fogom szúrni… Hermione, én már tudom, milyen nélküled, és pokoli volt. Szeretném, ha az enyém lennél, végleg és örökre. Tudom, hogy hirtelen jött, és váratlanul, és téged ismerve biztos alaposan át akarod gondolni, hiszen ha ezúttal igent mondasz…

Erre az egész család hitetlenkedve hördült fel, Harryt is beleértve. Ezúttal? Ez már a _második_ lánykérés lenne? És mikor lehetett az első?

- Ha igent mondasz, akkor kénytelen leszel _velem_ élni, és rólam még a családomnak sincs túl jó véleménye…

- Ron! – méltatlankodott Mrs. Weasley.

- Ezért azt is megértem, ha nemet mondasz, hiszen nem érdemellek meg, bár igyekeztem, és te is sokkal jobbat érdemelsz, mint…

Ez alkalommal Hermione vágott közbe. - Már volt alkalmam átgondolni tavasz óta, Ron, és azt hiszem, nem lehetek a feleséged… - Ron szája széle megremegett. – Amíg meg nem kérsz rá.

Ron megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott, és akkorát sóhajtott, hogy az összes szalvétát lefújta az asztalról.– Akkor hát leszel a feleségem? – kérdezte. – Tudom, hogy ilyenkor gyűrűt szokás adni, de ma estig azt sem reméltem, hogy valaha még szóba állsz velem, úgyhogy…

Hermione nem fogta tovább vissza magát, és bizalmasan odasimult Ronhoz. – A válaszom: igen – súgta a fülébe, úgyhogy Ron szája azonnal a füléig szaladt örömében. Az egész család ujjongott és tapsolt, az ikrek még egy kis tűzijátékot is elővarázsoltak valahonnan. Mikor percek múlva elcsöndesedett a hangzavar, és Mrs. Weasley is kitörölte a szeméből a könnyeket, Mr. Weasley – ezúttal nem égővörös képpel – ismét megköszörülte a torkát. - Akkor tehát… folytassuk ott, ahol félbehagytuk. Koccintsunk Harryre és Ginnyre, _valamint_ Ronra és Hermionéra, akik…

- Apa – szólalt meg George. – Azt hiszem, nekem is be kell jelentenem valamit.

Mr. Weasley erre megadón nagyot sóhajtott, letette a kezéből a pezsgőt, aztán erőtlenül leereszkedett egy székre. – Úgy látszik, a pezsgőig már sosem jutunk el. Fred, Percy, Charlie, ha nektek is van valami mondanivalótok, akkor ki vele, amíg még ülök. De előbb te, George. Remélem, nem azt akarod bejelenteni, hogy te is nagypapát csinálsz belőlem.

- Tetszik a fantáziád, apa – vigyorgott George -, de sajnos még nem. Viszont azt hiszem, a tortából már nem lesz semmi. Nézzétek! – És a többiek háta mögé mutatott.

Bandita ugyanis ott vöröslött az emeletes tejszínes túrótorta tetején, és élénken falatozott. Mrs. Weasley szörnyülközve összecsapta a kezét, mire a macska ijedtében helyből felugrott, aztán visszaesve befejezte, amit elkezdett: teljesen széttúrta a szerencsétlen tortát.

Hermione nagyot nyelt és úgy érezte, menten elsüllyed szégyenében, de Ron csak nevetett, úgy nevetett, mintha az egész elmúlt fél évet be akarná pótolni. – Nálunk semmi sem megy egyszerűen, nem igaz? – súgta Hermione fülébe, aztán előhúzta a pálcáját, és a túrótorta romjaira szegezte. - Reparo!

**VÉGE**

* * *

_Pedig jónak kell lenni, mert ottkünn zúg a háború és csak, aki jó,  
mondhatja: Én meg tudok halni, de van jogom élni is:  
Csak, aki jó, közülünk legalább, barátaim, csak az tud lélekben maradni szabad  
És_ tenni _még: az boldog.  
(Babits Mihály: A jóság dala)_


End file.
